Three Years and Counting
by DarkPrincess091591
Summary: This is a B/V story about the famous 3 years before the androids, smiles will be had, tears will fall, blood will be shed, and babies will be made. As far as adding a lemon, it's up to yall I am not good at writing sexy things but an awkward lemon could be funny.
1. Three Year and Counting Revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. These are all owned by Akira Toriyama.

(AN: This is my first B/V Fan fiction, well I guess I should say this is my first fan fic ever. But I decided to try and give it a shot. I have done some intense research and I am going to stay true to the characters personalities and what not. ALSO the title is subject to change. I just don't know what to call it. So if you want to give an opinion on that please do, I am open to suggestions! Also anyone who has any good ideas with this story or any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism by all means, spew! Any who this story is going to be about the famous 3 years before the androids, smiles will be had, tears will fall, blood will be shed, and babies will be made. As far as adding a lemon, it's up to y'all I am not good at writing sexy things but an awkward lemon could be funny. We shall see.)

Chapter 1:

It was a beautiful spring day at the Capsule Corporation, it's been about 5 months since the Namekians have been living there and Bulma was almost at her wits end with helping everyone, including a stubborn Saiyan Prince. She was in her lab working on some things to help with Vegeta's training and to hopefully keep him off her back for a night so she could actually have some alone time. As she was sitting in her chair really focusing on one of her projects she heard a small knock at the door, she sighed in relief and thought 'Well it can't be Vegeta because Mr. High and Mighty never knocks.' As she got up to walk to the door they knocked again and she called out "Hey hold up! I am coming!" she quickly opened the door and didn't see anyone, but then she heard a small cough and looked down. It was Gohan! He was shyly smiling at her and said "Hey Bulma!" Bulma got a big smile on her face, she was so happy to see that Gohan still came around to see her.

She had been kind of mean to him and Krillin on Namek. 'I had every right! They kept leaving me places by myself! You don't leave a beautiful girl like me on her own on a strange planet!' she thought to herself. She smiled and said "Hi Gohan! How have you been! Any word on your dad?" Gohan's smile faltered at the mention of his father and he just shook his head no. Bulma leaned down to the boy and said "Don't worry kiddo; I am sure he is ok, plus we will be able to wish him back with the Dragon Balls real soon!" That made Gohan cheer up a bit and she smiled to herself. "So, what brings you here? I figured your mom would be riding your butt considering all the homework you hadn't gotten finished." She said as she walked over to her lab table and began to tinker with one of the robots.

Gohan giggled at the comment and said, "Well she doesn't really know I left." Bulma gave him a 'oh no, my ass is toast' look. "Hey what are these robots?" Gohan said trying to change the subject. He knew that Bulma thought highly of herself, so he knew that she would forget what he just said and tell him about her new inventions. "Well since I am housing a very enthusiastic Saiyan who continues to blow up all the robots my dad keeps making him, I thought I would give it a shot, see the outside plating? That is a really strong metal that should keep Vegeta from breaking them so quickly." She said proudly. But then her mood switched "OH! He is just so irritating sometimes! I can't even take a shower without him screaming 'WOMAN! Make yourself useful and go fix the gravity room!'" Gohan laughed and said, "Wow Bulma, that was a pretty good impression of Vegeta." Bulma laughed and said, "Yea I guess you're right. You can see how much time I am spending with him. I think I am around him more than I was with my own boyfriend. Hey, you never said why you're here," she said slyly.

Gohan kicked his foot back and forth and said "Bulma I've been cooped up since we got home, I needed some fresh air, and I thought I would come by and see Dende." Bulma smiled and patted him on the head and told him that Dende was in the back compound with the other Namekians. Gohan smiled real big and thanked Bulma and ran out of the lab. 'Man that kid is just like his dad. Always getting himself in to trouble.' She thought. "Gohan if your mom calls looking for you, I am not sacrificing my ass for yours!" She yelled back at him. But he was already gone.

As Bulma went back to working on the robot her mind started to wonder. 'Hm, I wonder when we will see Goku again; I hope he comes back with some cool new tricks.' She smiled to herself and thought longingly. 'Oh Goku, you better not be dead, you just can't be.' She decided that she needed a break and went upstairs to grab some tea. As she was walking down the long hallway of Capsule Corp, she heard some laughing outside, she looked out the window and saw Gohan and Dende playing and she smiled. She loved that she had helped the Namekians out and she knew that it would give the Earth some serious brownie points if they ever needed them to help with anything, but she was just so tired.

She continued to look out the window and saw that the Gravity Room was off. She groaned at herself and thought 'do I really want to go into the kitchen? Vegeta will be in there for sure.' She shrugged and continued to walk. She was humming to herself as she walked to the kitchen. She saw her mother, who was cooking something. But then she saw the back of Vegeta sitting at the table. She frowned. 'Well I guess I will just ignore him. Maybe if I do he will leave me alone.' She took a big breath in, put on her best bitch face, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Mom! What are you making?" Bulma said. Vegeta continued to look at his glass of water. "Oh just some pasta for the handsome man sitting behind you," Bunny said. Bulma's eyes widened and she looked over to Vegeta. His face was blushed and his hands were wrapped around his water glass, he never looked up. Bulma laughed to herself 'if anyone is going too really piss Vegeta off, it would be my mother' Bulma thought. "Well it smells great," she said to her mother with a smile on her face. "Oh do you want me to make you some too, sweetie? You and Vegeta can eat and I will leave you two alone. It can be like a little date!" she winked at Bulma.

That's when they heard glass break; Vegeta had squeezed the glass too hard. "Oh Mother! You're impossible!" Bulma said while looking towards Vegeta. "And you need to stop breaking all of our glasses!" she said to him. He just grunted at her. "Seriously! What is that, like 5 this month?" she said frustrated. "Well if things on this mud ball planet weren't so weak you wouldn't have to worry about it would you?" Vegeta said now staring daggers at Bulma. "OR maybe if you'd learn to control yourself better we wouldn't have this problem!" Bulma said just a little louder than Vegeta. "Why should I have to change myself for you weaklings?" Vegeta said smirking. He loved the challenge of a good verbal fight. And he noticed the woman was the best at them.

He would try to piss her father off but he just laughed and petted the nasty little beast that sat on his shoulder. He never tried with her mother. He never has really talked to her except to get her to cook. That woman was odd, always saying strange things and touching his chest. He hated being touched, but couldn't bring himself to be mean to her. "Earth to Vegeta!" Bulma screamed at him. He looked at her but didn't respond. "Do you want some more water or are you just going to sit there day dreaming?" she said in a mocking tone. "Why would I want anything from you woman?" Vegeta said. "Fine, get off your own ass and get it yourself jerk!" she said as she stormed outside. Bunny just giggled and looked at Vegeta "Oh you two would just be perfect with each other, you know if I were just 20 years younger, I'd eat you up," she said walking over with his plate of food. He grabbed it quickly and decided he would go eat in his Gravity Room.

As Bulma stormed around the compound, she was talking to herself. "What is that man's problem!? We have done nothing but cater to him and he can't even say thank you!? Honestly I get he was a prince and all but he's not a prince here. If anyone should be getting special treatment it should be me! I am smart, beautiful, and basically a princess. UGH! The nerve of him!" she was pacing around in circles, and she saw Vegeta quickly walking to the Gravity Room. She stuck her tongue out at him, but he wasn't paying attention to her. "You know, if you keep walking in circles like that, you're going to get dizzy and fall over." She heard someone say behind her. "Oh! Moori you scared me!" she said as she walked over his way. "I am sorry Ms. Bulma; I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow will mark the 130th day since we made our last wish." Bulmas bad mood instantly turned into a good one. As she was about to speak Gohan and Dende ran up. "Did you tell her Guru?" Dende asked excitedly. Moori smiled at him "I did my son." "Yay! We get to wish my daddy back!" Gohan yelled and jumped in a circle with Dende laughing. Moori and Bulma began laughing at the two boys.

Off in the distance Vegeta had been listening, he decided to eat under a tree and listen to how much he had pissed off the woman. But what he heard was far more interesting. "So they will be wishing back Kakarot tomorrow huh? Now I can finally test my strength against him, and find out his secret to unlocking the transformation to Super Saiyan." He smirked, and took another bite of his food. 'After I figure out his secret, I will become a Super Saiyan, and I will beat him and become the strongest warrior in the universe!' He began laughing out loud which caught Bulma and Gohan's attention. "Well, looks like Vegeta has finally lost it." Bulma said. Gohan looked at Bulma and said "I should go tell him that we can use the Dragon Balls tomorrow. I'm sure he will be glad to hear my dad is coming back."

Bulma gave him a worried glance, "I don't know Gohan, the last time you and Vegeta talked he almost killed you. I don't want to have to tell your mother you broke the rules and died all in one day." "Aw it'll be okay Bulma, and after I talk to Vegeta I'll call my mom and tell her where I am, ok?" Gohan said. "Alright Kiddo, but make it quick," she told him. Gohan smiled and ran to Vegeta. Vegeta looked up and noticed Kakarot's brat was running in his direction and he scowled. "Hey Vegeta!" Gohan yelled. Vegeta didn't respond. Gohan reached him and told him the good news. Vegeta just smirked and walked in the opposite direction towards the house. Bulma walked up to Gohan, "Well what did he say?" She asked. Gohan continued to look in Vegeta's direction with a confused look. "Well he didn't say anything. It was weird. Is he feeling ok?" Gohan asked with a bit of concern in his voice. "Oh yea, he's just got a serious case of being a complete jerk!" Bulma yelled knowing that Vegeta heard her. Vegeta stopped in his tracks and smirked. 'Later, woman, later,' he thought to himself as he began to walk towards the kitchen.

Once he reached the kitchen he opened the door and peeked inside. He didn't want to go in there if the crazy blonde lady was in there. It looked all clear so he walked in. He walked over to the sink and put his plate in it, and went to the fridge to get a drink. As he opened up the fridge door, the back door swung open. "Gohan go call your mom, and tell her where you are. I need to have a talk with the Prince of All Jerk-Offs," Bulma said frustrated. Vegeta lifted up a carton of milk and looked at Bulma with a grin on his face. Gohan did what he was told and went into the other room to use the phone. "Whatever did I do?" Vegeta said with sarcasm in his voice. This made Bulma even angrier.

"You know, Gohan was real excited that we can wish his dad back tomorrow and was kind enough to share the good news with you, you could have at least acknowledged him!" Bulma said putting her hands on her hips. "Why would I care if Kakarot is able to be wished back or not?" Vegeta asked, "And why would the boy think I cared?" "Oh I don't know, maybe because Goku is all you talk about?" This flustered Vegeta. "He is not all I talk about woman!" Vegeta yelled. "Yes he is! All you think about is Goku, training, and killing people." This made Vegeta mad. 'This woman thinks she knows everything about me does she? Well maybe I should play a little game with her,' he thought to himself. "What the hell are you smiling about you big monkey?" Bulmas asked him, angry that he was smiling. "Well woman, you see you are wrong. Those are not all that I think about." His voice changed from being angry to extremely calm. "W-what?" Bulmas asked nervously. Vegeta started to walk forward. "You see woman, I think of more than just those things." He pinned her up against the counter.

This was really freaking Bulma out. "W-well then what else do you think of?" she stuttered nervously. And right when he was about to answer Gohan walked in. "Uh Bulma? Vegeta?" Gohan asked confused. Vegeta quickly let Bulma free from the counter, but didn't lose eye contact with her. "Well, my mom said that I had to come home, and that I am grounded. Can you tell Dende for me?" Gohan ask. Bulma nodded her head but didn't look at Gohan. "Okay well, I guess I will see you guys later." He said. "Yea I'll see you tomorrow Gohan," Bulmas said, but she sounded kind of lost. Gohan walked out the back door and laughed to himself 'I wonder what that was all about?' he thought "Well no worries, mom won't be mad when I give her the good news!" he said as he flew away.

Bulma and Vegeta stared at each other for a few more minutes. Finally Bulma broke the silence. "Well are you going to explain yourself?" Bulma said with her normal angry tone. Vegeta just 'humphed' "I don't really need to explain myself to a lowly woman," he said as he began to walk towards the stairs. "I am going to go take the shower, oh and you may want to fix the Gravity Room," he said to her with a smoldering look in his eyes. "It doesn't look like you are doing anything, but standing and staring at me with a dumb look on your face," he said and laughed as he walked up the stairs. "Ugh! He makes me so MAD!" she screamed. "And what the HELL was that all about!?" she said as she threw her arms up in confusion.

(AN: Well that's the end of that chapter, tell me what you guys think. I am going to be writing chapter two soon. Is Vegeta just playing mind games with Bulma? Will she find out and play his game? Or will she not worry about it once Yamcha is back in the picture? Also do you think I need to make the chapters longer or shorter? I love constructive criticism. But you Trolls need to stay under your bridge.)


	2. Chapter 2 Revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. These are all owned by Akira Toriyama.

(AN: This is my first B/V Fan fiction, well I guess I should say this is my first fan fic ever. But I decided to try and give it a shot. I have done some intense research and I am going to stay true to the characters personalities and what not. ALSO the title is subject to change. I just don't know what to call it. So if you want to give an opinion on that please do, I am open to suggestions! Also anyone who has any good ideas with this story or any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism by all means, spew! Any who this story is going to be about the famous 3 years before the androids, smiles will be had, tears will fall, blood will be shed, and babies will be made. As far as adding a lemon, it's up to y'all I am not good at writing sexy things but an awkward lemon could be funny. We shall see.)

Chapter 2:

Bulma went outside to see what Vegeta meant about the Gravity Room needing to be fixed. She sighed and glared at the machine. "I really wish my dad wouldn't have told Vegeta about this stupid piece of junk. Maybe he would have left," she said. She walked up the ramp to the door, and pushed the button to open it up. It slid open with a loud whine and she stepped in. As she looked around her nose wrinkled. "Ugh, this place is beat to shit and smells absolutely disgusting!" she said to herself. She walked over to the main board and took a look at it. She pushed some buttons to run a diagnostic test on it and she saw that a chip in the computers mainframe was shorting out. She groaned at herself and thought 'there are so many things I'd rather be doing right now! Like painting my nails or getting ready for tomorrow.' She smiled just thinking about tomorrow. "Oh Goku! I can't believe we are going to be able to wish you back tomorrow! Then maybe you can get rid of the pest that I have living in my house," she sighed and started to work.

Upstairs in the compound Vegeta got out of the shower, the only thing he was thinking about was training to be a Super Saiyan. Well that was the only thing he had been thinking about, until the wench popped up in his mind. "That loud mouthed female is going to get herself in trouble one day," he said to himself in the mirror. And then he stopped and looked at himself. 'Why am I thinking about her?' he wondered. Ever since he tried to play his mind game with her, he wanted, no, needed more from her. 'This can't be possible! I can't like her. She is a weakling, and not even a Saiyan for crying out loud. But she did smell really nice, and she was so sof—no! What are you doing! Get yourself together!' he thought.

"I think I am just sleep deprived," he said out loud. "That must be it, I will get a good night sleep, and the wench will be out of my mind by morning," he said walking to his dresser to get some shorts out. "But I may continue to play games with her; the look on her face earlier was worth it. And she actually shut up for 5 minutes." He laughed to himself, slid his shorts on and laid on his bed. "She better be working on the Gravity Room, or hell will be paid tomorrow," he said as he slowly fell asleep.

Outside Bulma was just finishing up with the computers mainframe. She closed up the main board, and dusted her hands off. "Good as new! It feels so good to be a genius!" she said proudly. She gathered her tools up and walked to the door; she shut the lights off and walked out. 'Hm, I wonder what time it is, it's real quiet around here.' She looked down at her watch and was shocked to see what time it really was. "OH MY GOSH! It can't be midnight already!" She quickly walked to the house. "Oh Vegeta is going to pay for that! Doesn't he know that I need my beauty sleep! And that tomorrow is a big day!" she entered the kitchen and laid her tools on the table.

She decided to make some hot tea before she went upstairs. She heard someone behind her and turned around quickly. "Oh hi mom," she said nonchalantly. Her mother just smiled and sat down at the table. "What are you doing up so late sweetie?" Bunny asked. Bulma sighed, "Vegeta asked me to fix the Gravity Machine again." Bunny smiled, "Oh, that Vegeta, he's just really something isn't he! Smart, funny, and very handsome wouldn't you say?" Bulma just laughed at her mother. "Well I wouldn't call him smart, funny, or handsome, but I would say he's something. Something that I want to kill," Bulma said flatly. "Oh, Honey you wouldn't want to kill your future husband would you?" Bunny swooned.

"Oh please mom, Vegeta is not going to be my future husband. I can't stand being in the same room with him, let alone MARRYING him," Bulma rolled her eyes. "Plus, I'm with Yamcha anyways, and he will be back before we know it! All will be back to normal!" she stated excitedly. She poured her and her mother some tea, kissed her on the cheek and told her that she was going to go up to bed. Her mother just smiled at her and said, "Alright sweetie, well I will see you in the morning." Bulma said, "Okay," and began to walk upstairs. She heard her mom say "Vegeta is twice the man then that Yamcha is." But she disregarded it.

Once she got into her room, she sighed and shut the door behind her. "Guess I'll take a shower," she said. She went to her dresser and pulled out a light blue pajama set, it was silk and had lace that trimmed the top, and the bottom of the shorts. She walked to her bathroom and turned on her shower. Once she was stripped down, she got in and relief splashed over her body as she washed away the dirt from that nasty Gravity Room. She washed her hair and scrubbed her body, and then just stood and let the water hit her. 'I wonder why Vegeta acted like that earlier in the kitchen; I've never seen him be that way,' she thought. 'It was so bizarre, but kind of hot at the same time. Wait, do you think he really finds me attractive?' she asked herself. 'There is no way; he's too stubborn for that. But, he did pin me up against the counter, and the look he was giving me. Those eyes were so dark and full of mystery.'

She thought longingly and she felt her stomach get warm with desire. Then her eyes snapped open when she realized just exactly what she was thinking. "Ew! You need to snap out of it Bulma! That is Vegeta you are thinking about!" she said to herself. "Maybe I am over heating myself in the shower," she said. She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, put on her pajamas and wrapped her hair up in a towel. She began to plan the events that were to happen tomorrow. "What wish will we make first?" She thought. "Well I guess it won't matter. Goku will be back either way" she smiled and took her hair out of the towel and began to comb it out. Once she was done with that she threw it up in a bun and went to sleep.

The next morning, Vegeta's alarm was going off. But he had already been awake for about an hour and a half. He looked at the alarm clock and it said 6:30 am, he groaned and reached over to turn it off. But he hit it too hard and it crunched right under the palm of his hand. 'Fuck, now I am going to have to listen to the woman screech at me because I broke something else.' He frowned, well better now than never. He got up out of his bed, picked up the alarm clock and left his room. As he was walking down the hall towards Bulmas room, he realized he didn't put a shirt on. He smiled at himself, "Oh this should be good." He approached Bulma's door, and there was a sign on it that read, "Caution, if your name sounds like a vegetable, DO NOT ENTER!"

He grabbed the sign off the door and bent it in half. He quietly turned the door knob and opened the door. He looked into her room and towards her bed, but she wasn't there. Then he heard humming in the bathroom, and the shower turned on. He got an evil grin on his face. He approached the bathroom door, took in a large breath of air, and yelled, "WOMAN! GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" very loudly. He heard Bulma scream, and something hit the ground. He took a step back from the door knowing that she was about to come out of the bathroom like a bat out of Hell. Sure enough she came running out. "What the FUCK is your problem, Vegeta!" she yelled, her face and chest were flustered, and she was breathing very fast. He eyed her for a second, thinking 'this woman looks like a wet dog.' And then he smiled. Her lips turned into a straight line and her face was turning very red as if she was about to explode. "Well? I asked you a question!" she said to him.

He smirked at her and showed her the alarm clock. "I am going to need you to fix this before I go to bed tonight," he demanded. This made her face turn a shade of purple. She wrapped her hands around her towel very tightly, and stomped up to Vegeta. "Listen here bud! You can NOT just waltz up into MY room at the butt crack of dawn, without a shirt on, and tell me what to do!" She was standing on her toes and poking him in the chest. He did not budge. He just stood there with a smirk on his face. "Wipe that shit eating grin off your face before I do!" she pulled back her hand and was about to slap him with full force. He caught her hand without taking his eyes off of hers, and the smoldering look came back into his eyes; Bulma melted a little bit. "That would not be a very wise thing for you to do wench," he said in a calm tone. "And why not?" she said swinging her other hand towards his face; he caught that one as well.

"I may have to punish you," he said, leaning in and whispering into her ear. She shivered a little, as his breath hit her ear. "Vegeta?" she said in a whisper. His eyes never leaving hers, he took a step forward and she leaned into him. She puckered her lips as though she was about to kiss him. Right as she was about to make contact with his lips, he took a large step back and let go of her hands, causing her to fall on the floor. "Ouch! What the HELL!?" she yelled. Vegeta laughed and turned towards the door, "Remember what I said woman, I need that alarm clock before I go to sleep tonight," and he walked out of the room. He saw the alarm clock fly through the air and hit the wall across the hall. "Fix it yourself you asshole!" she screamed at him. She heard him laughing very loudly as he retreated back to his room. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" she yelled, got up off the floor, and stormed back into her bathroom slamming the door behind her. "Hm I don't really think you do," Vegeta said as he walked out to the balcony and took to the air towards the Gravity Room.

(AN: Well, that is all for this chapter. Tell me what you think! And what you think Bulma should do about Vegeta! Reviews are welcome!)


	3. Chapter 3 Revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. These are all owned by Akira Toriyama.

(AN: This is my first B/V Fan fiction, well I guess I should say this is my first fan fic ever. But I decided to try and give it a shot. I have done some intense research and I am going to stay true to the characters personalities and what not. ALSO the title is subject to change. I just don't know what to call it. So if you want to give an opinion on that please do, I am open to suggestions! Also anyone who has any good ideas with this story or any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism by all means, spew! Any who this story is going to be about the famous 3 years before the androids, smiles will be had, tears will fall, blood will be shed, and babies will be made. As far as adding a lemon, it's up to y'all I am not good at writing sexy things but an awkward lemon could be funny. We shall see.)

Chapter 3:

Bulma got back into the shower to finish what she had started. She was angrily washing her hair all the while thinking, 'Oh the nerve of him! What is deal? Who just walks in to a girl's room, scares the shit out of her and demands that she fix something? I need to think of some pay back and quick.' She got a grin on her face and thought 'I know just what to do.' She got out of the shower, got dressed, quickly dried her hair straight, and hair sprayed her bangs up. She left her bedroom and went down stairs. As she got into the kitchen she looked around. Vegeta was nowhere to be found. She started a pot of coffee and picked up the news paper.

While she was reading, her mom and dad walked in the kitchen. "Hello Bulma darling," her dad said lovingly. "Hey Dad! What's up?" she asked him he smiled at her and said, "Headed to the Lab to work on a new project I started." Bulma giggled to herself. Her dad was a very smart man, but a new project for him was adding a stereo system into one of the ships, or a cappuccino machine. Her mother walked over with a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin for Bulma. "Sweetie, I just picked these up from the bakery, and they are so delicious! Have you seen Vegeta this morning? I figured he might want some," she smiled. Bulma instantly became angry. "Ugh I don't even want to talk about Vegeta right now mom," Bulma said.

"Oh, did you two get in a fight? Aw young love, remember when we used to bicker like that Honey?" Bunny said to the Doctor. He just stared at her with a blank expression, and then turned his attention to his cat. "Mother, Vegeta and I are NOT in love, he is a pompous asshole!" Bulma said grabbing her shoulders. "I can't wait until he decides to leave!" Bunny sighed and walked over to Bulma and kissed her on the head. "I am going to go to water my garden, will you be a doll and take these muffins out to Vegeta?" she asked. Bulma could never tell her mom no. "Fine, I'll take them out in a minute," Bulma said flatly. "Oh thank you sweetie, but don't stay in there too long with him," she giggled and the Doctor rolled his eyes and went to his Lab.

After Bulma was done reading the news paper, and she finished her coffee she decided she would take the muffins out to Vegeta. But she also began to plot her revenge. 'Maybe if I am not a challenge anymore he will leave me alone' she thought, 'and then whenever he lets his guard down, BOOM he won't even know what hit him,' she thought. 'Or I can start interrupting him the way he does me,' she grinned. She walked to her dad's Lab and looked at a controller for the ship Vegeta was using to train in. "Ah, there is the button I am looking for," she said as she pushed it. She looked down at her watch and thought; 'I have precisely five minutes before Vegeta shows up.' She got back into the kitchen and sat at the table and waited, she counted down "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

The back door swung open. "Woman! The blasted machine is broken again!" Bulma stayed calm, "What do you mean Vegeta?" she said sweetly, that threw Vegeta off. "What do you mean, what do I mean! Your stupid machine broke down again!" he said with an angry tone. Bulma smiled at him. "Well, why don't you sit down and have some breakfast," she said. Vegeta looked at her suspiciously. 'What has she done to those muffins?' he thought? "I'm not hungry, I have training to do!" he stated. "Oh Vegeta, just sit down and relax! I'll go look at the Gravity Room after we wish Goku back with the Dragon Balls," she said as she walked up to him. He stiffened as she got closer, but she did not touch him. "What are you playing at woman?" he asked; suspicion in his eyes. "I'm not playing at anything," she pouted as she walked behind him and put her hands on his back.

Vegeta did not like where this was going. "Woman, are you sick?" he asked her. "No, I'm not sick, I've just been thinking, and you're right, you should be treated like royalty around here," she pushed him to the chair and made him sit down. "So I am going to be nicer to you, anything you need you just ask for it," she smiled, "and I mean anything." She slid the plate of muffins toward him and walked to the other side of the table. He grabbed one and smirked at her. "I am glad you are finally seeing it my way woman," he said with a cocky tone as he propped his feet up on the table. Bulma just smiled at him and thought, 'Oh yea, take the bait ya little prick.' Right as he was about to say something the door bell rang. "Oh I guess I should go see who that is," she stated. "I guess you should," he agreed.

As Bulma left the kitchen Vegeta looked at the muffin and sniffed it. 'What did she lace this with?' he wondered. 'There is no reason she would be acting so nice after this morning.' The muffin smelled fine, so he took a bite. 'Hm it tastes fine, ' he thought. 'Maybe when she fell over this morning she realized who the Alpha was in this house.' He smiled and finished the muffin. Bulma walked into the kitchen, "Hey Vegeta, everyone is here and we are headed outside to summon the dragon, you coming?" He humphed and crossed his arms and followed Bulma outside. Once Gohan and Chi-Chi showed up they summoned Purunga and Dende made the wishes. As Vegeta was leaning up against the wall away from the group he listened to what the dragon had to say. 'So Kakarot is alive huh, and he's not coming back to the planet yet?' he thought. He was becoming angry, 'I bet he's off on another planet training and becoming even stronger!' his fists were now clenched. "Well if you aren't coming back I am going to find you!" he said and ran to the Capsule Ship and took off. "Sweetie isn't that your ship?" Bunny asked. "Well it was my ship," said the Doctor. "The hell does he think he's going?" Bulma said. "Well good riddance!" she yelled. The Dragon was becoming impatient and they wished back Krillin and Yamcha.

SIX MONTHS LATER

It'd been about 6 months since Vegeta had left the Earth to find Goku. But he hadn't been having very good luck. As the ship was flying through space Vegeta was training at 150 times Earth's gravity. He had been in an awful mood since he left Earth, knowing that Kakarot was out here somewhere probably bragging that he defeated Freiza was really pissing him off. Suddenly he heard a loud beeping in the ship, and the telecom was flashing. He shut off the gravity, and walked to the flashing button. A large screen popped up on the wall and there was an old man with a cat on his shoulder and one of those sticks that he has that stink. "What do you want? Don't you know that I am busy!" Vegeta yelled angrily.

The Doctor looked at him with surprise and said, "Well I guess it's safe to say no sign of Goku, eh?" Vegeta growled at the man, "Is that all you called to do? Rub in the failure?" The Doctor frowned, "Well no, I have called to tell you that you have roughly 5 months before you run out of fuel." Vegeta crossed his arms; he thought for a moment, 'If I am running out of fuel, I need to turn back towards home. Wait, home? Earth is not my home. But I will get to see the woman again.' The Doctor cleared his throat. Vegeta looked at the screen and said, "I will set a course back to Earth," and disconnected the telecom. He walked over to the auto pilot and start typing in new coordinates. "Oh the woman will be happy to know that she didn't get rid of me," Vegeta said, and then he frowned. 'Why and I even thinking about her? She is nothing but a loud mouthed harpy with a hot temper.' Vegeta had been thinking of Bulma on and off since he left Earth. But when he did he would just train harder to stop thinking of her. He really couldn't stand her, but at the same time, she was different. Not afraid to stand up to him, and that is what made her intriguing. He smiled to himself and turned the gravity back onto 150 times Earth's gravity and began to train again.

Back on Earth, Bulma was in her room getting ready for a date with Yamcha. She was humming and brushing her hair. "I wonder what Yamcha has planned for tonight?" She smiled, "I bet he's going to propose! He has been acting funny lately." She heard a knock at the door. Bulma got up to answer it. "Oh honey! You look beautiful!" her mother smiled and put her hands up to her face. Bulma smiled "I know mom! Isn't this dress just perfect for my date?" Bulma's mother's face got serious, "Bulma, Yamcha just called, he said that his baseball team got called into an emergency practice." Bulmas smiled dropped, "You're joking right?" she said angrily and stormed past her mother. She walked outside and threw a capsule and it poofed into a motor bike.

She hopped onto the bike, and sped off with determination in her eyes. "I swear to God if you aren't at this baseball field I will murder you!" she screamed. As she drove down the road tears of frustration were starting to pour out of her eyes. She felt as though she was going to vomit. 'There is no way he could be cheating on me. Not again, I thought he was past all of that,' she thought as she was speeding. 'What am I really going to do if I see what I don't want to see?' Bulma knew that she acted like a bitch, but it was just a front. She was so afraid of losing Yamcha, he was her first boyfriend, her first kiss, and she really wanted him to be her first everything, she was planning on making tonight the night, if he proposed that is. She felt her stomach tie itself in knots. "This is not how I wanted my night to go," she cried. After about 5 minutes of swerving in and out of traffic she finally pulled up to the field, what she saw shocked her.

"Okay, I want to make sure she's okay," Yamcha said and then waited for the person on the other line to finish talking. "I know, but this was a real important night," he nodded his head. "Okay, well I am going to try and call her again. Bye." He shut his phone and sighed, "Bulmas mom said she stormed out of the house." Yamcha sighed. Puar floated over to him, "Yamcha, it's going to be okay," said the small cat. "I know Puar, I just feel awful. And now I am going to have to explain something to her," he said. "Well, maybe you won't have to, maybe she will understand," Puar said. "Yea…Right, she never just understands without there being a huge argument," He said as he picked up his bag, and got into the car.

Bulma was standing in the parking lot of the stadium, it was beginning to thunder outside and she sniffled. She didn't see Yamcha's car anywhere. She knew he had been acting strange, but not strange enough to lie to her. She wrapped her arms around herself and began to sob, "Why? Why can't you just be honest with me? I think I deserve that much." The thunder rumbled again and Bulma decided to get back onto her bike and head home and wait for Yamcha's phone call. As she swung her leg over her bike she heard a car motor. She turned around to see that it was Yamcha's car. She didn't know if she wanted to be happy or mad.

He pulled into a parking spot and got out. "Uh, Hey Bulma, what are you doing here?" he looked at her tear stained face and frowned. "Have you been crying?" he asked her. "Oh Yamcha! I'm so glad you're not cheating on me!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "I think I learned my lesson the first time," he laughed. "Is that why you are here? To make sure I wasn't cheating on you?" he said kind of irritated. Bulma looked up at him. "Well excuse me for not having very much faith in you Yamcha," she argued. "Look," he said as he gently pushed her away. He looked her in the eyes. "I have to go to practice, we have a game tomorrow and one of our guys is out. So I'll call you tomorrow," he said as he let go of her shoulders. "Don't bother Yamcha; you can't even apologize to me for ruining our date," she yelled at him. "You honestly can't be blaming me for ruining our date! I got called in; this is my job you know!" he retorted.

"No, I am blaming you for never keeping your word Yamcha," she yelled again. He was starting to get embarrassed; his team mates were watching him. "Really Bulma, I have to go," he said calmly. This pissed her off, "Yea you go Yamcha, just walk away while I am talking to you. You need to learn to be more like Vegeta! At least he has some pride," she instantly put her hands over her mouth. He didn't say a word, just stiffened his back and stared at her. She looked at him as though she had just accidently hit him in the face. He turned around, and walked to the stadium, without a glance back. Bulma watched him leave and thought, 'Why did I just say that? I think I just screwed everything up.'

AN: Sorry that took so long, I had a busy week. Well what do y'all think? This isn't really my favorite chapter, but I needed some filler. I didn't want to be jumping months after months. Do you want to see more of Yamcha and Bulma's relationship or do you think that needs to be the end of it? I don't really want to do the typical, "Yamcha cheats on Bulma" routine. But maybe I'll add more drama with them or let this be their demise. Send a review and let me know!


	4. Chapter 4 Revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. These are all owned by Akira Toriyama.

(AN: This is my first B/V Fan fiction, well I guess I should say this is my first fan fic ever. But I decided to try and give it a shot. I have done some intense research and I am going to stay true to the characters personalities and what not. ALSO the title is subject to change. I just don't know what to call it. So if you want to give an opinion on that please do, I am open to suggestions! Also anyone who has any good ideas with this story or any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism by all means, spew! Any who this story is going to be about the famous 3 years before the androids, smiles will be had, tears will fall, blood will be shed, and babies will be made. As far as adding a lemon, it's up to y'all I am not good at writing sexy things but an awkward lemon could be funny. We shall see.)

Chapter 4:

When Bulma got home she was soaked, it had started to pour on her way home. She walked in through the front and quietly shut the door; she didn't want to talk to her parents right now, she just wanted to go upstairs, take a shower and be alone. She made it to her room and closed the door. She leaned her back up to the door, sighed, and slid down the door and began to sob. "I really fucked this one up," she said. 'How could I bring Vegeta up into a fight between Yamcha and me? I know he hates him. He did kill him and all,' Bulma thought and began to cry even harder. She walked over to her phone, she was going to call and apologize to Yamcha; she knew she was wrong. Rarely did Bulma ever admit to being wrong, but this time, this time she was so wrong she thought she would be sick. As she got to her phone she dialed Yamcha's number, it rang twice and went straight to his voicemail.

This made Bulma mad. She slammed her phone down and thought 'That prick! He should know to answer my calls! What if I were in trouble?' She sighed and looked down at her phone. For one of the first times in her life she didn't know what to do. "If only Goku was home. He'd know what I could do." She went over to her dresser and pulled out some pajamas and was going to get in a nice hot shower, she knew that would make her feel better. "He will call me when he's ready to talk about it," she said to herself.

Up in space Vegeta was training harder than he had ever trained before. He knew he didn't have anything to prove right now, but he was just so infuriated that he didn't find Kakarot, didn't become Super Saiyan, and continued to think about the blue haired harpy. He dodged one of his own ki blasts, and fell to the ground. As he stared at his sweat that was dripping onto the floor, he began to laugh. Why he was laughing he wasn't sure. 'I think I have finally lost it,' he thought. All these years serving in Frieza's army, killing thousands of races, being tortured for having some pride and he had finally lost it for not succeeding at a goal. "A goal to find a low class Saiyan, to teach me how to reach my birth right. How ironic, this must be some cruel joke from my father," he said now cackling. Then suddenly he fell to the floor.

He wasn't sure what was going on but his arms felt like they weighed more, and he couldn't use his body. He managed to look up and see that the gravity was on 400 times Earth's gravity. 'Fuck,' he thought, 'how did that happen?' He began to try to move, as he inched his arm forward to push himself up, the gravity machine changed gravity again and he flew up off the ground. He walked over to the machine and noticed that there was a chunk missing out of the side and there were sparks shooting out of it. He shut it off because he didn't want his ship to explode and mumbled, "Worthless piece of shit, can't take a little bit of power." He decided to take a break and eat, shower and sleep. He went down stairs and turned on the shower; he stripped down and stepped in. As the warm water hit his chest he closed his eyes. And just like every time he did so, memories began to dance around in his head; being tortured, the people's faces before he destroyed their life's work or their families, but the worst one of all..Frieza...

Every time he had to face the Ice Demon a chill would run down his spin and a twisting feeling would happen in his stomach. There were things that he had to endure on Frieza's ship that he would never tell anyone. But then Bulma appeared in his head, her lips when she smiled, the way her cheeks would turn red when he would make her mad, he smirked to himself. Thinking of her made a calm wash over his body; he realized what he was doing and scolded himself. He was developing feelings for the woman, not only was that disgusting, but he didn't have time for such things. He finished up his shower and stepped out. As he got dressed, he began to get more and more frustrated, she was an Earthling. He, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, was not going to become a soft hearted clown like Kakarot. He decided that when he returned to Earth he was going to keep the interaction with the woman at a minimum. He walked into the room where his bed was at and sat at the side of it with his head in his hand. "I will not play anymore mind games with her, it's too risky," he said, he laid his head down and immediately fell asleep.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

4 months had passed and Bulma hadn't heard back from Yamcha. At this point she didn't care anymore. She was not only hurt that he didn't even want to talk about it but she was just plain angry. She knew the next time she saw him she was going to slap him. She growled out loud which caught her father's attention. "Um, is something wrong dear?" he asked her. "No Dad, I just can't believe he hasn't called me!" Bulma said to him, he rolled his eyes, "Bulma dear, you know I may not know a lot about relationships. Hell I don't even know how I got your mother, but that isn't the point. Maybe you should try and call him, invite him over for some tea or something."

"Dad, I don't know if I can. If he wanted to talk to me, he would have by now," she said throwing her arms up. He kissed her on the cheek and said, "Well, like I said, call him up and invite him over. Maybe he's cooled off by now." She smiled at her father. She loved him dearly for trying to give her advice, but it was never really his forte. He began to walk towards the door and stopped. "Oh while I am thinking of it, Vegeta's ship is going to run out of fuel soon, but the telecom isn't connecting, you are better at that stuff than I am darling, do you think you could look at it?" he asked her. "Yea I guess, even though Vegeta is the one who got me into this mess!" she said. He smiled at her and walked out of the Lab.

Bulma decided to take a break before she looked at the telecom. She walked into the living room and picked up the phone and dialed Yamcha's number, it rang three times and then someone picked up. "Hi this is Yamcha speaking," he said. Bulma forgot what she was going to say and then her mouth opened. "Uh hey Yamcha, it's Bulma," she said stupidly, she knew he had caller ID. "Uh hey Bulma, why are you calling?" he asked her in a bored tone. "Well, I just was curious if you wanted to come over tomorrow for a Barbeque." She said, she wasn't really planning on having a barbeque but she needed to talk to him. "I don't know, Bulma. Our last conversation kind of hurt," he said sadly, "I don't really know if I am ready yet." "Well, Krillin and Oolong are coming too, and maybe Chi-Chi and Gohan. I just thought it would be nice to see everyone," she lied.

"Yea? Well, I guess I'll think about it," he told her. She sighed and said, "Okay, well hopefully I will see you tomorrow, it wouldn't be a Barbeque without you." They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. She called Krillin and told him about the Barbeque and told him to bring Oolong. Krillin learned to just go along with Bulma when she planned something, so he agreed to be there by 2 to eat. She also called Chi-Chi but she said that Gohan had too much homework to do, so Bulma didn't push the matter. She called Yamcha back and left a message on his machine. "Hey, it's me again, just letting you know everyone was going to be over at 2 to eat, hope to see you. Bye." She hung up again and huffed. 'Well I guess I better get back to work,' she thought to herself.

After she figured out that the telecom was fine, Vegeta had just shut it off, she decided she was going to go get ready for bed. She walked to her room and took a quick shower; she was too tired to dry her hair so she wrapped it up in some curlers and laid in bed. She began to think about Vegeta and how he was doing in space, she was a little worried that he was running out of fuel. Then she got angry that he shut the telecom off, if he ran out of fuel how was she or her father supposed to get in touch with him?! Knowing him he would be too arrogant to turn it on and ask for help. She slowly closed her eyes and decided not to worry about him. 'It's not my burden to bear if he is too much of a jerk to ask for help,' she thought as she dosed off to sleep.

*Dream Sequence*

Bulma was working in her lab when she heard a loud explosion. She ran outside to see a ship had crashed in her yard. She was confused when she noticed it was a Capsule Corp. ship. She ran over to see if everyone was okay, and she heard a moan. She walked over to the noise and saw Vegeta lying in a pile of rubble. "Vegeta!" she yelled and ran over to him, she unburied him and pulled him out. She was holding him in her arms when she noticed he was still breathing. "Vegeta, are you okay?" she asked him with stress in her voice. "I am fine woman, now get off of me," he pushed her away and began to stand up. He didn't have a scratch on him, and something looked different about him but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She stood up in front of him, "You should let me help you; you shouldn't try to walk after a crash landing like that. Let me take you to the infirmary." "Woman, I am fine. You need to worry about yourself." He said as he pushed past her. She ran after him and cut in front of him. "Listen here bud; you just wrecked not only my yard, but my ship as well! You could be a bit nicer to me!" she yelled at him. "Oh, I see," he said calmly. Bulmas eyes became wide, she wasn't used to Vegeta's calm voice, it sounded so… sexy. She didn't say anything. He began walking toward her and she started to step back. 'This isn't good,' she thought and then her back hit a wall.

"So you want me to be nicer to you?" he asked. At this point Bulma had stopped breathing. She nodded her head yes and he smirked. "There is no me being nicer, woman." Vegeta said putting his arms on both sides of her so she couldn't run away. "But..." She was about to say but then she was cut off by a kiss. Her brain was shocked, and she couldn't move. 'Vegeta is kissing me right now,' was all she seemed to think. The next thing she knew a hand was sliding down her side and she was wrapping her arms around his neck. 'This can't be happening.' The kiss became more passionate and he was holding her up against the wall and her legs were wrapped around his waist. He kissed down her neck then took one hand and easily ripped her shirt off as if it was made of wet tissue paper. She felt his teeth clamp down on her exposed chest…

Bulma's eyes snapped open. And she realized it had just been a dream. "Oh my," she said, "This changes everything."

AN: Alright, I think it's a little shorter than most, and probably a little bit more corny but ah well. I really like the dream part of this chapter. Tell me your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5 Revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. These are all owned by Akira Toriyama.

(AN: This is my first B/V Fan fiction, well I guess I should say this is my first fan fic ever. But I decided to try and give it a shot. I have done some intense research and I am going to stay true to the characters personalities and what not. ALSO the title is subject to change. I just don't know what to call it. So if you want to give an opinion on that please do, I am open to suggestions! Also anyone who has any good ideas with this story or any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism by all means, spew! Any who this story is going to be about the famous 3 years before the androids, smiles will be had, tears will fall, blood will be shed, and babies will be made. As far as adding a lemon, it's up to y'all I am not good at writing sexy things but an awkward lemon could be funny. We shall see.)

Chapter 5:

Bulma woke up the next morning, she felt tired still because her sleep had been interrupted by the dream she had about Vegeta. She stretched her arms up and looked at the time; it was 8:30 am. She crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom. She decided to hop in the shower to try and make the sleepiness go away. After she got out of the shower she dried her hair that was still pinned up in curlers, and took the curlers out. After she brushed them out making her hair look like an afro, she decided she hated it, but didn't have time to fix it again, so she just put in a head band, threw on some make up and called it good. She went into her room to get dressed, picked out an orange and black striped dress, and a lighter orange vest. She looked herself over in the mirror and thought, 'Bulma, you could be having the worst hair day and be wearing a potato sack and still look gorgeous.'

She smiled and walked over to her balcony and slid open the doors, as she stepped outside she took a deep breath to smell the air. She looked up into the sky and thought, 'Vegeta, I know you're out there somewhere, I just wish you would turn on your telecom so we could make sure you are okay.' She knew she shouldn't be worried, but after that dream she had, it brought some feelings to the surface. Feelings that have been there since the day she saw him on Namek, even though he was threatening to kill her, she still thought he was cute. But she didn't want to admit it to anyone. And then when they were back on Earth and she called him cute, the way he became flustered…she sighed, "I just wish you would come back Vegeta." Never would she have thought she would ever be worrying about two aliens.

She decided to go back inside and head downstairs to get ready for the day. She needed to plan a whole barbeque, and she had hoped that her mother decided to go shopping this morning. As she was walking down the long Capsule Corp hall she passed by Vegeta's room. She opened up the door and looked around, the room was immaculate. It looked as though no one had ever been staying in here, and then she smelled him, it was a musky smell, one that she had never noticed before. But she knew that that was how he smelled. She decided not to stay in there any longer because she was feeling like a crazy stalker. So she made her way back down the hallway, walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She made some coffee, and grabbed one of the donuts her mother picked up from the bakery. Her mom walked into the kitchen and patted Bulma on the back. "Those are the best donuts I've had in a long time," she said to Bulma.

"Mom, you really need to stop bringing this stuff home, you're going to make me lose my figure," Bulma giggled. Her mother had a crazy sweet tooth, and coincidentally so did she. She took a bit of her donut and looked over the news paper. Nothing good was in it today and when she meant nothing good she meant she wasn't on the front page. Her mom sat across the table and smiled at her, "You seem to be in a better mood today, love." "Yea, I guess I am," Bulma smiled. "You wouldn't have happened to have had a dream about a handsome prince, hm?" Bunny teased, Bulmas face turned red. "What are you talking about mom!" she practically yelled. "Well honey you've been basically single for almost 5 months now, I just assumed you had a dream about your Prince Charming! I never figured Yamcha to be the one for you." Bunny said nonchalantly. "Well I am having a barbeque later today, and I invited Yamcha, I am sure we are going to work things out." Bulma said to her as she stood up to poor more coffee, a feeling washed over her and it wasn't one that she was used to. She decided to go work in her Lab some. Maybe she was just bored. She told her mom where she was going and Bunny just smiled at her.

As she was walking down the hall to her Lab she noticed that it was already noon. "Man this morning has flown by," she said to herself. She couldn't shake the feeling she was having, anytime she thought of Yamcha, she felt empty. That was not normally how she felt after they had a fight and weren't on talking terms. At this point she would feel nervous but excited to see him. Now she felt…nothing. It was unnerving. Right as she opened the door to her Lab the doorbell rang. She decided to let her mom get it instead of walking all the way back to the front door. About two minutes later her intercom beeped, "Bulma sweetie, you have a visitor," Bunny said. "Who is it mom? I'm kinda busy with this project," Bulma said as she tinkered with a contraption. "It's Yamcha." Bulmas head shot up. 'Oh no what time is it!' she thought frantically. She looked down at her watch and noticed it was only 12:45 pm. She sighed; she was worried she had spent too much time in her lab. "Okay mom, you can send him this way. Thank you," Bulma said plainly. "Okay honey," replied Bunny.

About two minutes later there was a knock on her lab door, "It's opened!" she said loud enough so he would hear her. Yamcha stepped in, he looked nervous. And Bulma put on her best fake smile. "Hi Yamcha!" she said as she stood up out of her chair, she walked over to him and gave him a hug. Something didn't feel right. Yamcha looked at her with a small smile. "Hey Bulma, how you been?" he said and shrugged. "I've been fine, I guess. I was worried about you," she said in a soft tone. "Listen, Bulma, before you say anything, I just wanted to say, I should have called you. I know we had a pretty nasty fight, but we've been through worse. So if you want to, I would like to get back together." He looked at her with confidence in his eyes, and she knew she was about to break him. Not purposely or to be mean. She just knew she didn't feel the same anymore.

Bulma looked at him and sighed, "Yamcha, I don't know if that is what I want anymore," she said with sincere honesty in her voice. His eyes widened. "I think 4 months of being alone has really made me come to terms with myself and others. So I think I just want to stay independent. I'm not saying I don't want to be friends anymore, you are and always will be one of my best friends, and I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I just don't think I want to date you anymore, I think that flame is gone, and has been gone for a long time, but you and I were both comfortable with each other, so we were okay with that." She looked at him, she could see it in his face that he was about to bust, not in anger but in sadness. "You know, I think you're right," he said quietly. "What?" She replied. "I think you are right about us, I can tell you haven't been in this anymore since you got back from Namek. But I didn't want to lose you, and I didn't want to hurt you. But, Bulma, I think this is good for us. Maybe we need to just take a break from one and other." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Friends?" she said and held out her hand. "Friends," he replied and took her hand.

They walked outside together, around to the kitchen. They had talked about things they had missed in the past 4 months, and it was a good light conversation. "Where do you think we should have the barbeque, on the patio here or on the balcony on the second floor?" Bulma asked Yamcha. "I think the balcony would be nice," he said, Bulma's mother walked out of the kitchen, "Oh isn't it just a beautiful day today?" she sang, they both agreed with her. "So I see you two love birds have made up?" she sounded as though she had some indifference in her voice. "Well, we did make up, but we decided to just be friends for now." Bulma stated. "Oh good! Then you can be single for when Vegeta gets home!" Bunny clapped, and Bulma became pissed, she yelled "MOM! I may be single, but that doesn't mean I am going to run for Vegeta!" Yamcha didn't look very happy with Bunny but knew not to say anything, but he did notice that Bulma was blushing. 'Why would she be embarrassed about that?' he thought to himself. 'There wouldn't be any way she liked Vegeta.' He was now confused but decided not to push the matter with Bulma. Bulma grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen. "Come on Yamcha, I need help getting food out of the fridge and ready to cook," she said with anger towards her mother.

After they got into the kitchen, Yamacha was helping her take the food and put it on plates, she wasn't saying a word and he could swear he was seeing steam coming out of her ears. "Hey, uh, Bulma, can I ask you something?" he said. "Sure, even though you just did," She said and broke a piece of asparagus violently. "Well, I was wondering, did you and Vegeta, have like, a thing?" he said quietly. Bulma stopped what she was doing. "Come again?" she asked, anger obvious in her tone. "Just well, the way you acted outside when your mom brought up Vegeta, you were blushing, and real angry," he knew he was stepping in some dangerous territory. Bulma looked him dead in the eyes, with a stare that would stop even the strongest of men; Goku even cowers down to the famous Bulma glare. "Yamcha, are you asking me if I had sex with Vegeta?" she asked him already knowing the answer. Yamcha slowly nodded and Bulmas face became red. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD ASK ME THAT!" she yelled with her fists bunched up! "When would I have had time to have sex with Vegeta? And what makes you think that I would even want to do that!" She yelled and he backed away from her face and pointed, "Well, it's just that every time someone mentions Vegeta, you blush," he stated; Bulma's blush became more prominent.

"I don't know if you remember or not, but Vegeta left the day YOU were wished back, so that would mean that I would have had to go find him in space, have sex with him, and be back the next day to go on a date with you!" she yelled again. "Bulma no need to get mad at me, I just thought I would ask, I mean we are friends right?" he joked with her. She started grumbling to herself and began to break the asparagus again, "If I didn't put out for you, what makes you think I would put out for some alien monkey." Yamcha chuckled at her, 'she sure is feisty,' he thought to himself and looked over at her and noticed she was grinning. Bulma had thought about the dream she had the night before, and how good of a kisser he had been. Yamcha was about to say something when they heard a loud crash outside. They ran outside to see what it was and Bulma gasped and almost passed out at what she had seen. There was a ship, laying sideways in her torn up yard, and it was a Capsule Corp. ship. Like in her dream, but it wasn't lying in rubble. She caught her breath and whispered, "Vegeta."

AN: Well, I have written about all I can do tonight. So I decided to stop it there. Cliff hanger ya? No not really because the next part is going to pretty much stay true to the episode. But I am going to probably fast forward through a bit. Until next time! Leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6 Revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. These are all owned by Akira Toriyama.

AN: Okay so! Sorry it's been a few since I have last posted anything; my life has been a little crazy. Started a new job, just in time to get an outrageous amount in student loans, and decided I needed to get a roommate. Well, let me tell you, my track record with roommates is not good, so my last option was to get an apartment with my older brother. So now I am in the process of apartment shopping and what not. That being said…..I won't be able to update as often, and this story is actually doing a little better than I had planned, so I am very sorry you guys! But you are going to be getting a chapter tonight and tomorrow night for sure! After that, I'm not so sure... so you'll just have to keep watch. Anywayzzzz that is my sob story for the night, now onto the real story!

Chapter 6:

Vegeta opened up the ship's door and walked out of the ship and growled to himself. As he looked across the torn up yard he saw a man running towards the ship. 'Oh the scar faced one. This should be fun; the moron thinks he is tough,' Vegeta smirked. "Vegeta! You have some nerve showing up here!" Yamcha yelled. "Is that right? Last I checked I was invited to live here, you idiot," Vegeta responded quickly. "Did you just call me an idiot? I dare you to come over here and say that." Yamcha took a fighting stance. Vegeta jumped down and landed in front of Yamcha with a smirk on his face. "Challenge accepted, only an idiot would challenge me to a fight, its fine though I need some therapy, and pounding you might be it," Vegeta said with a smart ass tone. Before Yamcha could speak, Bulma interjected. "Oh wow! What is that smell? Is it you Vegeta? I understand why they call you monkeys, you sure smell like one. How about a shower? Please, this way." Bulma pointed towards the house and walked away not letting Vegeta answer. 'That woman sure has some guts, I should kill her where she stands!' he thought but put his fists on his hips and followed her anyways. Yamcha noticed that Vegeta's postured changed as soon as Bulma came over, and that seemed fishy to him. "Puar, did you see that?" Yamcha asked with shock. "I sure hope Bulma knows what she's doing." Puar said. "To be honest Puar, I think she knows exactly what she's doing."

Bulma was putting Vegeta's uniform in the washer as he was in the shower; she was slightly blushing knowing that he was standing four feet away from her, completely naked, and soaking wet was making her a little nervous. She stared down at the washer, "Uh hey Vegeta, I put your clothes in the washer." "Okay, you can leave now," He said, she didn't feel so nervous anymore, just pissed. "You're welcome your majesty!" she said sarcastically as she walked out of the bathroom. 'Why the hell was she just standing in here so long? It's bizarre! I shouldn't feel embarrassed around her, she's just a weakling,' Vegeta scolded. He turned to let the water hit his chest as he closed his eyes and sighed. Bulma went out to the balcony and huffed. "Wow Bulma, you look mad." Krillin stated, he had just come over about 5 minutes ago and was sitting outside with Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar.

"I am mad, Vegeta is such an asshole! I put his clothes in the washer, lay him out some new clothes, and what do I get? Nothing! Not even a thank you!" she crossed her arms and glared. "To be honest, I don't know why you try, I mean Vegeta is well…Vegeta; he's not exactly a nice person," Yamcha said, you could still hear a little jealousy in his voice. Bulma was staring off the side of the balcony at the rest of the complex. "I just know there is something about him that we aren't seeing, that he won't show," she said longingly. "Chyea, right… Well I don't trust him, and I don't think I ever will," Yamcha was stirring ice around in his glass. Krillin looked at him "Maybe Bulmas right, he did live here before you came back Yamcha, and he didn't destroy anything, well except for any hard work Bulma put into the Gravity Ship." Suddenly they heard this shower shut off and Bulma snapped her head around with an evil smile on her face.

"Woman! I need a drying cloth, at once!" Vegeta yelled. "There is one in there Vegeta, if you would look over by the clothes I laid out you'd see it!" she yelled back. "W-What clothes?" Vegeta asked confusion in his voice. "The clothes on the table there!" Bulma was smiling. "A-are these clothes for a man or a woman?! They're pink!" Vegeta was now pissed, this was not the way the Prince of all Saiyans dressed, it was preposterous, and just downright degrading! "Oh come on Vegeta! It's the style here!" Bulma began to laugh, and everyone followed, that is until Vegeta walked out and they all became silent. "You need to calm down, you have a vein that is going to bust out of your forehead." Bulma teased. "Woman, I need to have a word with you, alone." Vegetas tone was dangerous.

"Um, well, I have to stay and make sure the meat doesn't burn on the—""NOW!" Vegeta yelled without letting her finish. Yamcha was about to stand up and say something when Vegeta lifted his pointer finger at him. "I have killed you once, without even lifting a finger, imagine what I could do if I used my whole hand," he glared at him angrily at Yamcha and Yamcha sat back down in his chair. Vegeta walked inside and Bulma followed, normally she would argue but she was curious to see what he had to say. But she was really hoping this would lead to what happened in her dream. Vegeta walked into the hallway and into the room across the hall, he wanted to make sure no one could hear what he was about to say. As he shut the door behind him he glared at Bulma. She sat down in a chair that was in the corner and smiled at him. "Well, what is so important that you couldn't say in front of my friends?" she said with a mocking tone.

Vegeta took in a breath and continued to glare at her. "Vegeta, are you going to say anything or did you just bring me in here to stare at me?" Still Vegeta did not respond, Bulma got up from her chair and started to walk past him when a pain shot down her arm. She looked down and noticed Vegeta was holding it and she winced a little. His grip let up, and he did not make eye contact with her, "If I have to wear Earthling clothes, they will not make me look like a variety of flower, I demand that you give me some different garments." Vegetas voice was low and angry. Bulmas eye brows came together, "And if I don't?" she said, he leaned down to her ear "Then I will destroy you and your whole fucking planet, you will learn that no one disrespects the Prince of all Saiyans, I mean every damn word I say." His grip became tighter on her arm, she was about to scream when she noticed there was a hand on her hip. "I promise you woman, if you do me right, I will do you right. And you will regret nothing." He let go of her arm and walked back outside.

Bulma was still standing in the room after Vegeta had left, she felt really hot, like she was going to pass out. Then she heard the door open again. "You need to follow me back out, that way your friends don't get flustered and get themselves killed. Even though I would love to kill the scar faced one," Vegeta plainly stated. "Yamcha, his name is Yamcha," she said but it seemed like she wasn't herself. "Woman, when will you learn, I don't care about names," he said and put his hand in the small of her back, she jumped a little, and he smiled inwardly to himself. 'I've really got her bothered this time,' he thought with some pride. He lead her out the door and across the hall and then left her to walk by herself as he walked outside and sat on the ledge away from everyone with his arms crossed, the only reason he was out there was because he hadn't had a decent meal since he left.

Bulma walked out behind him. She still looked a little dazed but Vegeta looked untouched. Yamcha looked back and forth between them. "Uh Bulma? You okay?" he asked. "Yes, I'm fine; Vegeta just needed to tell me about what he needed fixed on the Gravity Room is all," she said, but Yamcha didn't buy it. He knew better than to say anything though. Bulma walked over to the grill and started to plate the meat. "Looks like the food's ready, you guys can help yourselves." Everyone stood up to start plating their food, but Vegeta still waited over on the ledge. He was watching her from the corner of his eyes. She really is beautiful, and she fights back. That was what Vegeta really liked; no one has ever had the balls to stand up to him. But then he meets this blue haired Earth wench, and she seems to be unafraid. Then he noticed her walking toward him, so he turned his head to pretend like he wasn't looking at her. "Here, I made you a plate, I'm sure you're starving," she said with sudden shyness in her eyes. He looked at her, but his face didn't change, he accepted the plate without a word.

As everyone was laughing and enjoying their food, Vegeta kept getting a feeling that something wasn't right. Then Krillin stopped eating, "Yamcha, do you feel that?" Yamcha nodded, "It's a huge power level, and it's evil, really evil." "It feels like it's headed right for us too!" Krillin face was paled out. "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Vegeta slammed his plate down on the table startling everyone, "Kakarot didn't defeat Frieza, he's coming here to exact his revenge." "You don't know that is true Vegeta!" Yamcha said to him, that was the final straw, Vegeta had had enough of this clown. He picked Yamcha up out of his chair by his shirt collar and slammed him into the wall causing some cracks to form. "Have you ever been employed under a tyrant, making you destroy entire civilizations, with not even a say in the matter?" Vegeta said through his teeth, Yamcha shook his head no. "Were you taken from your family by said tyrant, because he wanted to ensure a planet's loyalty to him, and you proved to be nothing but a trade in to your father, and an asset to something so evil and powerful that even though you have the pride, and you work your hardest to be the strongest you can be, but you still can't stand up to him, because you can still taste the blood from the last time you were tortured?" Vegeta was now choking Yamcha, who was struggling to be free of his grip.

"I didn't think so, but I have, so the next time you question me, understand that I know what Frieza's energy feels like, because I have endured the fear that you're feeling now for 20 years," he dropped him and looked at everyone else. "I am going to go find where Frieza is, and I am going to do what Kakarot couldn't. You can follow me if you like but don't get in my way." He looked over at Yamcha when he said the last part. Everyone else nodded to him. Bulma walked up to Yamcha. "You know you shouldn't push him right, he could kill you without even trying," she said while helping him stand. "I could take him if I really wanted to," Yamcha said. Bulma laughed at him. "You're really dumb if you think that. Now come on, everyone is leaving; we don't want to get left behind!" she said to him. "Bulma, I think it would be safer for you to stay here," he said, "And I think it would be safer for you to do what I say," she yelled, he picked her up and flew to catch up to everyone else.

Everyone had shown up, even some kid with purple hair that claimed to be a Super Saiyan. He killed Frieza, and told everyone where Goku was going to land. Bulma was happy that she was finally going to see her best friend again. And she had some questions for him regarding this new found fondness of Vegeta. Or at least she needed to talk to Chi-Chi about it. But she had been so different since Goku has been gone that Bulma didn't want to bother her. Finally after waiting 3 hours Goku showed up, and the boy had told him about some androids that were going to destroy the world in 3 years time. Bulma was real skeptical about that, scientifically it was impossible. But who was she to say what was possible and impossible anymore. She looked over to see Vegeta standing by a rock alone. She walked over there; he was as still at the stone behind him. "Vegeta, are you alright?" she asked him quietly, he looked at her, and the way he did, she saw what looked like sadness in his eyes. "I'm fine, now leave me alone," he said and looked away from her.

"Vegeta you can talk to me," she said and put a hand on the side of his shoulder to comfort him; it seemed to do the opposite. "I don't give a damn about this planet, but I will promise you I will not let what this kid said come to pass, I will not die because of some stupid dishwasher, and I will become a Super Saiyan!" he said without looking at her, he brushed her hand off his shoulder. "I know you will become a Super Saiyan Vegeta. I have faith in you." She smiled softly and looked at him again. This time his expression was blank, she tried to read his eyes but saw nothing. He turned around to face the opposite direction and smirked. "You better watch who you put your faith in woman," he said and blasted off into the sky.

AN: Alright, so this chapter was kinda hard to write, yes I know all the lines in it are not like the ones that are in the show, but that's kinda the point of a fan fiction right? Plus I ain't trying to get a copyright suit, and yes, I am also aware that in the show, Vegeta would never open up to make a point. But it will all tie into the next chapter. So happy readings!


	7. Chapter 7 Revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. These are all owned by Akira Toriyama.

AN: Okay So! Sorry it's been a few since I have last posted anything; my life has been a little crazy. Started a new job, just in time to get an outrageous amount in student loans, and decided I needed to get a roommate. Well, let me tell you, my track record with roommates is not good, so my last option was to get an apartment with my older brother. So now I am in the process of apartment shopping and what not. That being said…..I won't be able to update as often, and this story is actually doing a little better than I had planned, so I am very sorry you guys! But you are going to be getting a chapter tonight and tomorrow night for sure! After that, I'm not so sure... so you'll just have to keep watch. Anywayzzzz that is my sob story for the night, now onto the real story!

Chapter 7:

After the group had made plans to meet up in three years and where to meet, they all went their separate ways to begin training. Bulma was kind of sad to see Goku already leave, but she knew he needed to start training Gohan, and she decided she would pay them a visit sometime next week. She wanted to hear all about Goku's travels in space. Yamcha was flying her home; he noticed that Bulma didn't seem right, that something had changed about her; but he couldn't put his finger on it. Once they reached Capsule Corp. he dropped Bulma off on her balcony. "Thank you Yamcha, I really appreciate it," she smiled. "Hey Bulma, can I ask you something?" Yamcha said nervously. "You know you can," she raised an eyebrow. "Well, I just wanted to make sure that you're okay, living here with Vegeta. He's kind of evil. And I don't know, I just don't feel comfortable with you here with him by yourself," he said scratching the back of his head. "I'm not hearing the question," Bulma said getting frustrated. Yamcha looked at her with wide eyes. "Well, I guess I wanted to know that you're okay. You seem to know what you're doing so just be safe, okay?" Yamcha said with sadness in his voice. Bulma kissed him on the cheek and said "I'll be fine. Goodnight Yamcha." He flew off to go find a place to train.

Bulma went inside to her room, but decided instead of getting ready for bed she would go find Vegeta. He seemed really upset earlier and she wanted to make sure he wasn't going to destroy something. She walked down the hall and stopped at his room, knocked, and waited. There was no answer. She opened up the door and he wasn't in there. 'He must be in the kitchen,' she thought, so she began to walk down stairs. As she approached the kitchen she noticed the light was off, but that never seemed to stop him, she noticed that he seemed to like being in the dark. She flipped on the light and still no Vegeta. She walked over to the back door and looked out; the Gravity Machine was still crashed in her front yard, so she knew he wasn't out there. "'Hm, where could he be?" she said aloud. Then she looked over and noticed the side door was open. She walked out and up the long stairs to the roof.

There Vegeta was, sitting with one leg extended, and one bent to his chest looking at the sky. Bulma approached him, "If you can fly why take the stairs?" she joked, he didn't move. He had sensed her as soon as she hit the stairs. She sat next to him and looked in the direction he was looking. "What are you looking at?" she asked him. He sighed, but didn't make eye contact with her, "Why are you here woman?" he asked her. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you kinda spilled a lot when you got upset with Yamcha, and then to find out there is another Super Saiyan, and be told that you are going to die in three years; I don't think would make for a very good day." She sat and wrapped her arms around her knees and looked at his sharp features; she noticed his lips were forming a smirk.

He pointed up at the sky, "See the cluster of stars that has the red dot in the middle of it?" he said to her, she looked in the direction he was pointing. "That is Planet Vegeta," he stated. "How can that be? You said your planet was destroyed," Bulma was curious. Vegeta winced at the word destroyed but continued to answer her question. "Well, Planet Vegeta is light years away from here. So what we are seeing is about 40 years in the past, the planet wasn't destroyed yet so you are able to see it from Earth. Basic science woman, I thought you were a genius," Vegeta looked at her from the corner of his eyes to see if the comment got to her in anyway. It did. "Vegeta! I am a genius, and I am beautiful to boot! You should be honored that you even know me, I am basically royalty around here!" she yelled at him and her face was slightly red. She calmed down though, "I guess since its basic science that I forgot light years were a thing."

Bulma and Vegeta had sat out on the roof and talked for about two hours, if by talking one means Bulma talked and Vegeta ignored half of what she said. He didn't know how to converse naturally with others. He was used to combat, and prompting others to attack him; not making small talk. He looked over at Bulma right as the wind caught her hair and blew it in his direction. It smelled like flowers, and some sort of fruit. She had a content look on her face, her lips looked soft and she was smiling. And her eyes, they reminded Vegeta of the oceans that he had seen on a planet he had been to. They were a deep blue, and had a strange sparkle in them; they supposedly had a healing ability in them. That's why Vegeta was sent there, because the planet had value to it, and he was the best at this job; if he needed to conquer the planet with little to no damage to the planet, he would fulfill his mission precisely. But he always remembered how he wanted to visit that planet, to see those oceans again.

Bulma looked at Vegeta and noticed he was staring at here; she became a little uncomfortable because he wasn't saying anything. "Vegeta, I want to ask you something." He shrugged at her, "You can ask but I am not guaranteeing an answer woman." "Earlier, when you were upset at Yamcha, you talked about some things you endured on Frieza's ship. Will you tell me about them?" she asked him quietly. "I don't see why you would want to know about any of it." Vegeta said flatly. "Well, I just thought you might want to talk about it, since we are friends," she said. "I am not a friend of yours," Vegeta did not look at her. Bulma's shoulders dropped and she got up to go inside.

She almost made it to the stairs when she heard a mumble, but she couldn't make out what had been said. She turned around and looked toward Vegeta and asked, "Did you day something?" He nodded and looked at her, "I was taken away from my father when I was 10 years old. Frieza wanted to make sure that my father had no intention of mutiny. All I remember was that my father yelling and a shrill voice laughing at him. Then him saying that I would be aboard the ship the next day. I think the worst part about it all was it didn't seem like my father really fought for me. It just seemed as though I was nothing more than a peace offering." Bulma had sat next to Vegeta again and was looking at him with tears in her eyes. "I can't even imagine you must have been so scared," she sniffled a little. "At first it didn't seem so bad, I was sent out on missions with Nappa and Raditz, and I was becoming stronger after every mission. Back at home I was only being trained with children my age, and not gaining much strength. But then after one mission that I returned from, I was summoned to Frieza. I had decided on that mission that I was not going to follow orders, and do what I thought was right. I spared a woman and her child's life. When I returned and was called to Frieza's quarters I knew it was going to be bad, but I never expected to…" Vegeta stopped and Bulma looked at him, "You never expected what?" she asked. Vegeta's body language changed. "I believe I've said enough," he stated as he stood up. "It's late; you should probably go get your beauty sleep. Maybe it will help me to endure looking at your ugly mug every day," Vegeta said as he blasted off into the sky. Bulma's face was red and she was mad, "Fuck you Vegeta!" she yelled after him.

"That was too close," Vegeta said as he flew into the night, he didn't really know where he was headed, but he just needed to get away. He suddenly felt a huge power level, and flew in that direction. He knew it was Kakarot and he needed to pound something. As he flew in the dark he noticed a small light in the middle of a field, 'That must be it,' he thought and landed. As he walked closer to the house he saw Piccolo meditating. He scoffed and walked past him. He approached the door and was about to knock on it when it opened. "Hey Vegeta!" Goku said with a large smile on his face. "Kakarot I am not here because I want to catch up with you, we need to go spar…Now," Vegeta said. "Sure, I guess I could spar with you, but I don't know if Chi-Chi will really be okay with it. We were about to head to bed actually," Goku said with his hand behind his head. "Tsk, you're too soft Kakarot; you are letting a woman tell you what to do. Come on lets go," Vegeta said and turned to fly away. 'Man something is really eating at Vegeta, maybe I should find out what it is,' Goku thought as he stepped out the door and flew off to catch up with Vegeta. They landed in a wasteland and Goku looked around. "Isn't where I fought you the first time?" Goku asked but Vegeta didn't answer, he just charged Goku and they began to spar.

For ten minutes the two of them exchanged punches and kicks faster than the untrained eye could see. 'He's gotten so much faster! But so have I!' Vegeta thought as one of his punches finally connected on Goku's cheek. Goku quickly paid him back with a kick to the midsection that had Vegeta gasping in pain. The two Saiyans recovered quickly and punched at each other, their fists connected with a thundering BOOM! Vegeta and Goku floated away from each other to consider their respective next moves. 'We're practically even! NO! I'M STRONGER THAN THAT LOWLIFE! I'LL SHOW THEM ALL!' Roaring at the top of his lungs Vegeta flew forward, glowing with power.

Goku barely blocked Vegeta's punch, but was then caught by surprise by his follow up kick at his head. Goku flew back in time to dodge several more kicks from Vegeta and responded with a punch to Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta ignored the pain and blasted Goku in the chest with a red ki attack, sending him flying back. The Prince of Saiyans flew forward and before Goku could counterattack he grabbed his leg and spun him around and threw him straight towards Earth. Goku created a fifty ft wide crater when he hit and Vegeta powered up and even stronger ki attack and blasted it right at Goku. "Show me your power Kakarot! GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Vegeta roared. Goku then blasted his own ki attack to counter Vegeta's just in time and the two warriors poured more of their power into the attacks.

Vegeta growled and it seemed he was about to win when all of a sudden golden light erupted from the ground and Goku's beam crashed right into him, sending him flying into the air. 'This is it! This is the power of a Super Saiyan!' Vegeta stopped his flight, barely, and flew down to the ground where Goku stood, his hair glowing with power and his aura lighting up the night. Vegeta took a minute to breathe and Goku said, "You alright Vegeta? You want to stop?" "No! Not until you show me just how powerful you really are!" Vegeta yelled back and with a tremendous roar his remaining ki energy erupted all around him. 'COME ON! TRANSFORM!' Vegeta screamed in his head as he summoned up every ounce of power. He then looked at Goku, who also summoned up more of his power. Goku looked at him with a determined expression and said, "Let's go." The two Saiyans charged once again, lighting up the night with their power.

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp., Bulma was trying to sleep, but she couldn't. She was thinking about what Vegeta had told her, and her heart felt sad for him. She knew he must have had a rough life, but never thought it was anything like what he had just told her. And he hadn't even told her everything. She was very confused as to why he just stopped. She was finally getting him to open up, and show a little emotion, and then his stupid pride took over. She sighed and turned onto her side. She didn't know what to think about all this. Normally she wouldn't care about how bad another person's life was, because she always thought she had it so rough. But when it came to Vegeta, he seemed like a challenge and she wanted to know more. He was such a mystery to her and everyone else. The only difference was; she genuinely cared, where everyone else just continued to see him as the monster that showed up on Earth. 'That isn't fair, I shouldn't call him a monster, and he was probably following orders,' she thought. She decided from here on out she will get him to open up to her if it was the last thing she did, and she would prove to everyone that Vegeta was just like everyone else; just has had it a little harder. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. And that's when the dreams started to happen.

Vegeta was lying on the ground, clothes torn to shit, and cuts and bruises all over his body. He tried to move and he winced. Goku walked up to him and saw that Vegeta was still conscious; he decided he would take him back home. Goku tried to pick him up but Vegeta just yelled profanities at him. So he waited until he passed out. As he scooped him up he floated up into the sky to get a feel of Bulmas small power level. He felt it and it seemed relaxed, he figured she was asleep and didn't want to try and break into Capsule Corp.; the last time he tried that one of Bulma's security devices shocked him and he didn't like the way it felt. He decided to take him back to his house and he would take him back to Capsule Corp. tomorrow. As he flew back to the house he landed in front of his door. Piccolo walked up to Goku. "I sense that Vegeta is feeling lost," Piccolo said in a monotone.

"Yea, something seems to have really upset him, but he wouldn't say. I was hoping that while we were sparring he would let loose. But the only thing he let go was his power. I actually had to go Super Saiyan, if I hadn't he probably could have killed me," Goku laughed, "He's gotten a lot stronger." "Do you think it could have anything to do with what the boy from the future said?" Piccolo asked. "It probably has something to do with it. But he seems confused, I think he's getting some emotions he's never experienced and doesn't know how to handle them," Goku stated as he opened the door. Chi-Chi looked up about to yell at Goku. And then worry struck her face. "Why are you bringing him here? We have a child living here Goku! You can't just bring a mass murderer into the house!" Chi-Chi yelled at him. "Don't worry Chi-Chi, I think he's put those days past him," Goku laid Vegeta on the couch and covered him with a blanket. "He's just worn out and needs some rest," he said to Chi-Chi. He was about to walk away to go to bed, but not before he heard Vegeta move. His eyes were squeezed shut and he mumbled something in his sleep. At first Goku couldn't make out what he said, but then he caught on. "Bulma."

AN: Alright that is going to be it for awhile; I should be able to have a new chapter up by the end of the week. But no promises! Let me know what you think! And I apologize if there are any major typos. It is 1:45 am and I am running on about 3 hours of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. These are all owned by Akira Toriyama.

AN: Alright guys! I told you I would get a chapter in soon so here it is! It's going to start out with a dream sequence. I like writing those; I get to be a little more out there with them. I am running thin on ideas though, I have some parts that I want to add in to the story but hard to get there. So this I ask of you, do you guys want to see anything specific come out of Bulma and Vegeta's relationship? I'm not talking neck biting or anything weird like that, but anything that is different and fresh to the BV Fanfiction world. Or if anyone has ANY ideas what so ever please speak up! You can private message me, or leave a comment. Also I want to say thank you to those who have favorite, watched, and left feedback! I certainly appreciate all of it, and I am excited to see that my story is out there and doing well! So please continue what you are doing! Okay, now onwards with the story!

Chapter 8:

*Dream Sequence*

There was a long dark hallway that she couldn't figure out, it seemed as though she was walking in a circle. It was cold, and hard to breathe, and the atmosphere seemed depressing. No one was walking down the hall, and every door she passed that was opened would slam shut as she walked by. But there was one door that she noticed didn't, as she walked in the lighting seemed to be dim, and the room seemed damp, almost dungeon like. She stepped in a little further to explore more. When she heard sniffing, like someone was crying, but it was too dark to really see anything. Then suddenly the door burst open and she saw two figures. One was shorter, and fat, she didn't recognize it. But the other she knew she had seen before. It was a tall man with what looked like long hair that was braided and laid to the side.

As he walked closer she saw his face and knew exactly who it was, it was the man that she had seen Vegeta fight on Namek. But this time his eyes were glowing red, and his teeth looked sharper. He was wearing a sick grin on his face, like he had found his prey. She knew he was looking at her, and she suddenly became scared. She realized that she must be on Frieza's ship. She was about to say something when he started to walk forward. She wanted to move but her legs were frozen. He continued to walk closer and closer to her, and then he walked through her. "What?" she said aloud, but covered her mouth instantly. 'Great, you can't keep your big mouth shut, and now I am about to be caught,' she thought to herself. But the man continued to walk, not noticing her presence at all. She sighed in relief when she heard a very smooth voice, but it boomed throughout the room. "Prince Vegeta, you have been summoned to see Lord Frieza. He is not happy with his little monkey pet," he said with excitement in his voice. She noticed a small boy sitting in the corner of the room. It was a kid Vegeta!

She said his name but she went unnoticed. "They can't hear me!" she said. Zarbon walked over to the boy and grabbed him by the hair. Bulma yelled "No!" but she knew that it was useless. No one should be treated that way, especially a child. Zarbon walked out of the room dragging the young Vegeta behind him. She heard Vegeta say, "You can let go of me, I am not going to run away." Zarbon let go and Vegeta did as promised. She followed behind them to see what was going on. They walked down the long dark hallway, Vegeta had his arms crossed and was putting on a front that he wasn't scared. But she knew he had to have been scared. He was only a boy. They entered a large room; the painting in it was really tacky Bulma thought. It was silver and purple, and the walls were lined with what looked like gold. It was too gaudy for her taste. Then she saw a small creature walk around a corner. "That must be Frieza," she said. "My dearest Prince," she heard a shrill voice say, "You seem to have misunderstood my orders young one. I am hoping you misunderstood, and didn't disobey me," Frieza said walking up to Vegeta.

Vegeta went to one knee and crossed an arm over his chest and looked at the floor. "I don't recall what you are speaking of sire," Vegeta said without making eye contact. Frieza laughed, "Oh such manners for such a young boy, you really are making it hard for me to punish you, my little pet." Bulma saw Vegeta tense. "Well since you aren't recalling what I am speaking of let me refresh your memory. Zarbon bring them in! Vegeta you can rise, I want you to see your mistake," Frieza said. Vegeta did as he was told and stood up; he looked in Zarbon's direction and waited for him to step around the corner. What he saw he couldn't believe, it was the woman and child whom he had let go. But they were bruised and bloodied, almost unrecognizable. Bulma gasped and ran over to the woman. "Are you okay? How bad are you hurt? Let me help you out of these chains!" she said with stress in her voice, she tried to undo the chains but her hand went through the woman's arm.

She couldn't do anything, she couldn't help! She looked at Vegeta, he was stone, no expression on his face. And Frieza began to laugh. "I think you know who these two are Vegeta, they are the worthless life forms you decided to allow to continue to live. Now, can you please explain why you did that? I am sure I was clear in my orders saying no one was to be left alive," he said while running a finger down Vegeta's cheek. Vegeta didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. This couldn't be happening! "Well little monkey, I need an answer so I can properly punish you," Frieza said. "I- I was just doing the right thing, she looked so scared, and her child was crying, they didn't do anything to deserve to die, not by my hand at least," Vegeta spoke, his voice was shaking. Bulma was shocked at how adult he sounded. "Well Vegeta, you were wrong to think they didn't deserve to die. You see, after we brought them here, I offered them a life of servitude under my rule, and she refused. So now she deserves to die," Frieza was enjoying this all too much.

"And what of the boy?" Vegeta asked. "The boy, will be taken to the brig, there are men down there that would love to put him to good use," Frieza chuckled. Vegeta knew what he was referring to and a shiver went down his spine. "So is my punishment watching you kill her?" Vegeta said trying to stay calm. "No, no my dear sweet boy, your punishment is to kill her," Frieza clapped his hands together. Bulma gasped "No! You don't have to do it Vegeta!" she yelled. But he walked over to the lady, raised his finger and gathered a small ball of ki at the end of it. Bulma could see tears in his eyes. "Stop this! Stop this now! He is only a child!" she screamed at Frieza to no avail. She looked back over at Vegeta with wide eyes and saw him mouth something to the lady; it looked like he said "I'm sorry," and shot the beam through her chest. He looked over at the small boy who was now screaming for his mother and shot him through the head. Bulma screamed and fell to her knees.

Bulma's eyes snapped open to her mother holding her down. "Bulma, sweetie! You're having a nightmare!" Bunny said, Bulma calmed down, but her heart was still racing 90 to nothing. "Honey, are you okay?" Bunny asked but Bulma just jumped out of her bed and ran across her room. "Mom, tell dad I won't be in today, I have to go speak to Goku!" she said as she quickly changed her clothes, threw her hair up in a pony tail and ran out of her room. Bunny's mouth hung open. "That poor girl is going to worry herself to death," she said putting a hand up to her cheek. Bulma ran down the hall, and stopped at Vegeta's room. She swung the door open and it looked the way it did last night. Empty. She ran to the stairs and went down them and through the front door quickly. She threw a capsule and out popped at small helicopter; she hopped in it and flew away as fast as she could.

Vegeta's eyes slowly opened, it seemed brighter than normal, and he could smell something that smelled really good. As he gathered his vision, he noticed he wasn't in his room. He didn't know where he was, and he hated that feeling. He sat up and his body felt sore, which made him remember what happened last night. 'Blasted Kakarot; he must have brought me back here,' he thought. He looked at his surroundings and noticed the small living room and a small kitchen to his left. He slowly got up holding his side and walked into the kitchen. He saw Kakarot and his son sitting at a table laughing at something the brat had said. The black haired harpy was standing in front of the oven smiling. She looked up and fear struck her face. Goku turned around and looked at Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta, sit down! Lunch is almost ready!" Goku said cheerfully. 'Lunch? How long did I sleep?' Vegeta looked confused. "You musta been real tired, you slept through breakfast, but mom fixed your clothes and washed them for you," Gohan said to Vegeta.

"What do you mean she fixed them and washed them brat? They are still on my body," Vegeta looked down and noticed they were clean and didn't have any holes in them and he blushed. "You mean you stripped me while I was asleep!?" he was becoming enraged. "Well, Goku did, he was kind enough to. He didn't want you sleeping in dirty clothes. And my son is not a brat!" Chi-Chi explained. "Kakarot, can I have a word with you," he wasn't really asking. "After lunch, I am starved and I am sure you are too!" Goku smiled. Vegeta was pretty hungry, but he was equally embarrassed. "Don't worry man! I didn't see anything!" Goku teased. Vegeta became even more enraged. "Shut up Kakarot!" He swung a chair out and sat down. Chi-Chi put plates on the table and waited for the three hungry Saiyans to finish eating before she tried to reach a hand in there. She was afraid she would lose it. "Oh wow! That was great Chi-Chi! I'm stuffed!" Goku said putting his hands on his stomach. "Yea Mom! Awesome as usual! Thank you!" Gohan said, Chi-Chi smiled and looked at Vegeta expecting a thank you from him. He stood up and walked out the door. "Kakarot, follow me now," he demanded. Goku shrugged, stood up and kissed Chi-Chi on the head. "We will be back soon, Gohan go see what Piccolo is up to. Maybe he will teach you some new moves," Goku smiled, and Gohan nodded as he watched his dad run out the door.

Bulma landed in front of the Son residence and she was feeling like she was going to explode. She ran to the house and knocked on the door, Chi-Chi answered it. "Hi Bulma, what brings you all the way out here?" she asked. "I need to talk to Goku! It's important!" Bulma exclaimed. "Oh, well Goku and Vegeta left about two hours ago, Vegeta is acting crazier than normal. They should be back before dinner, you know those Saiyans. Come in I'll put on some tea. I can take a break; I need some girl time anyways," Chi-Chi took a step to the side to let Bulma in. "That sounds nice, thank you Chi-Chi," Bulma bowed a little and accepted the invitation. If she couldn't talk to Goku, Chi-Chi was the next best thing. She sat down at the table and waited with Chi-Chi to sit down.

AN: Alright! Feedback, feedback, feedback! Next chapter will be two conversations; one between Goku and Vegeta and another between Chi-Chi and Bulma. What will happen? Will it bring some feels? I don't even know yet guys! Lemme know what you think and what you want to see in this story!


	9. Chapter 9 Revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. These are all owned by Akira Toriyama.

AN: Hey! You get two chapters in a row! Maybe even three because I have tomorrow off as well! WOOT! So I hope you all liked the last chapter! I really enjoyed writing it. This next chapter is going to have a little more humor in it especially between Goku and Vegeta. This chapter is going to be where emotions fly between Bulma and Vegeta. But how will it happen? And what kind of emotions? Your guess is good as mine! I hope you all like it and please comment! I did get some good ideas from a reader, that I will probably include in future chapters! So like I said I am open to suggestions, I don't want this story to be your typical BV Fan Fic. Enjoy!

Chapter 9:

Out in a waste land about fifty miles from Goku's house, Vegeta and Goku landed. Goku began to stretch his legs to warm up before he sparred. He looked over in Vegeta's direction and noticed he was just standing there staring off into nothing. "Vegeta, are you going to tell me what is bugging you? I was hoping you would last night, but then you passed out," Goku smiled. Vegeta looked at Goku and glared at him. "Why would you think something is bothering me?" he asked; Goku stood up straight and walked closer to Vegeta, "Well, something must be bothering you, I mean, you don't like me that much, and you came to my house. You fought with some serious anger behind it last night. And, no offense, but you've been touchier than normal. If you don't want to talk about it, I could just read your mind!" Goku got excited but was quickly shot down.

"Kakarot, you stay away from my mind. I am cursed by your presence daily. I don't need you in my head," Vegeta said in a calm voice. Goku laughed, "Well something is obviously bothering you, so I am not going to train with you until you tell me," he said crossing his arms and turning his nose up. Vegeta flew at full speed to hit Goku, if he wasn't going to willingly train Vegeta would either beat the shit out of him or make him fight. Goku fazed away before Vegeta landed a punch and was behind him. "I'm not joking Vegeta, it's not good for you to waste all your energy on this anger," Goku said with his arms still crossed. Vegeta threw another punch for Goku to avoid again. Vegeta then threw a whole sequence of attacks, but Goku dodged all of them. This made Vegeta mad, and he continued to try to hit Goku until he didn't have any more energy to even stand. He sat on the ground, he was fuming angrily. Goku walked up to him and sat next to him.

"Vegeta, you have gotten a ton stronger, but you said you needed to talk to me twice now. And when we come out here you just want to fight me. Just tell me what's up." Vegeta sighed in defeat. He did want to talk to him, even though Kakarot was his rival, he didn't know anyone else to go to. He looked at the ground and began to speak."It's about the woman," Vegeta said quietly. Goku looked confused. "What woman? Chi-Chi is married to me. So whatever you are about to say, you better think twice," Goku said. "Kakarot you're such an idiot! I'm not talking about your woman! I am talking about Bulma!" Vegeta yelled embarrassed. "Oh; what about Bulma?" Goku asked. Vegeta didn't say anything; he didn't know how to do this kind of thing. Confiding in someone else was not his forte. "When I am around her, she irritates the fuck out of me. But, it's not in a bad way, it's a challenge. And I have just never felt this way about anyone. My passion is fighting. Not this sort of thing," Vegeta admitted. "You mean you like her. Way to go Vegeta, Bulma is really pretty. And she's smart," Goku said elbowing Vegeta's side. Vegeta growled at Goku, "Listen Kakarot, what I am talking about stays between you and I. I swear if the green man even mentions anything I will kill you."

"Fine, fine I understand," Goku said raising his hands to his chest. "So, why is this making you so angry?" Goku asked. "Feeling anything for anyone makes you soft. I don't have time for such petty emotions; I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. I am a warrior, not a mate," Vegeta stated. Goku shook his head. "Do you know what drove me to become Super Saiyan? Having a family, knowing that I had to do everything I could to keep them safe. It's not a bad thing to have feelings for people, and it doesn't make you weak. It makes you strong, you have to not only want to keep them out of harm's way, but you have to need it; its extra incentive. Every time I go Super Saiyan, I picture my family, peaceful and happy. And I think of my opponent as someone who is trying to hurt them and then I have all this power well up inside me, and become Super Saiyan. I am not saying you have to marry Bulma right now. But I think you should give it a shot. You need someone to care about, and someone to care for you. I think she can and will do those things. I think she can be your extra incentive," Goku smiled and patted Vegeta on the back and stood up. "That's the key, that's been the key all along," Vegeta said; he felt some relief wash over him. He took a fighting stance and Goku did the same. "So Vegeta, you need help with getting Bulma to like you?" Goku said dodging a punch. "No Kakarot, I think I know just the thing to do," he said as he landed a punch in Goku's gut, he had a smirk on his face in doing so. He already felt stronger.

Back at the Son residence, Chi-Chi and Bulma were sitting at the dinner table. Chi-Chi had just put some tea on the table and was pouring her and Bulma a cup. "So what's going on Bulma? You seem flustered," Chi-Chi said. Bulma took a sip of tea before adding some sugar. "Honestly Chi-Chi, I had this crazy dream last night and I can't seem to shake this feeling it gave me. I was so scared," Bulma said stirring her tea. "What was the dream about, I can truly say, I have never seen you like this. When you showed up at the door I would have thought you were going to tell me something crazy, like you were pregnant or something," Chi-Chi giggled. "It was about Vegeta, he was a kid and on Frieza's ship and I was there. But no one could see or hear me. It felt like I was seeing a memory. It wasn't even like a dream. It was so awful, I felt so bad for him and there was nothing I could do about it," Chi-Chi stared at Bulma with a horrified look on her face.

"You're saying you dreamed about Vegeta? Bulma what I am about to tell you is the truth, and I don't want you to be mad at me. But you need to be careful, I have dreams like that. But they are Goku trying to fight off some monster and trying to save his grandfather. I've had the dreams ever since we got married. I don't think they are dreams, I think you are sharing a memory. But I would have thought that you had to be married and have some sort of mental relationship to have those. You don't even like Vegeta," Chi-Chi said in a motherly tone. "Well, see that is the thing. I do like Vegeta. I actually like him a lot. But I know he will never like me the way I like him, and I know everyone sees him as this awful person, but I've spent time with him. He can be really nice. You just have to look past the tough exterior," Bulma said not making eye contact with Chi-Chi. "Bulma! You can't like Vegeta! He is a murderer! You need to find someone who you can start a family with! Vegeta is not that kind. He is crazy. You may see a soft side of him. But you will never have that soft side. He will never give it to you!" Chi-Chi had her hands balled up into fists.

"I know you're right Chi. But I also know that I can change him. Maybe not change him to like everyone else, but I know I can change him to be a good person. I mean he is staying on Earth to help beat the androids. We can't blame him for what he did on Earth to Goku and Yamcha, he was probably following orders," Bulma said. "Well I don't think it's a good idea, and he's going to have to do something amazing to get my blessing, now do you want to stay for dinner? I can always use some help cooking," Chi-Chi asked. "Sure why not. I don't have anything else to do since Vegeta hasn't been home," Bulma shrugged. Chi-Chi looked at Bulma, "Please promise me you will be careful, I just don't trust him. He tried to kill my Goku, who is to say he won't try again." "Don't worry Chi, I'll be careful, and I am pretty sure we don't have to worry about Vegeta trying to kill Goku." Bulma grabbed both of Chi-Chi's hands and smiled.

*At the Wasteland*

Vegeta's fist slammed into Goku's face, sending him crashing into a nearby mountain and crumbling it. Goku quickly flew straight at Vegeta and landed an axe kick to the Saiyan Prince's head, sending him slamming into the ground and leaving a Vegeta sized hole in the ground. Goku flew down and looked down. "Hey Vegeta, you okay?" he yelled down the hole. A massive ki blast erupted from the hole, hitting Goku right in the face and knocking him 100 ft in the air. Vegeta then flew up after Goku, who quickly went Super Saiyan once again. The sounds of their punches could be heard for miles around.

*Son Residence*

Bulma and Chi-Chi started to cook dinner; they didn't talk much about Vegeta. But they did talk a lot about the old days, when they were all young and would go on adventures. Bulma really missed that time. She knew Goku ever since he was 6, and she was so happy that she met him. She was really skeptical when Chi-Chi and Goku got married. She didn't think Goku really knew what he was getting himself into, but it all turned out okay and she didn't know what she would do without Chi-Chi sometimes. She smiled, 'It's funny how I set out to find the Dragon Balls to find the perfect man, and I ended up with Yamcha. And then years later, I am a single successful woman. Goku went to find the Dragon Balls with me because he didn't want me to steal his grandfather, and he ends up a husband and a father, proves that maybe sometimes looking too hard is a person's downfall.'

Suddenly the door opened she could see three figures enter; Goku came into the kitchen first, followed by Gohan and then Vegeta. Goku smiled and ran up to Bulma. "Hey Bulma! Come to take Vegeta back?" he joked and kissed Chi-Chi on the cheek. "No, I actually came to talk to you, but since you weren't here Chi-Chi helped me," Bulma said stirring some sauce. "Oh what did you need to talk about?" Goku asked "Goku, mind your business. Now you three go wash up for dinner," Chi-Chi interjected. Gohan ran to his room, and Goku walked into the living room. Bulma looked at Vegeta and she smiled at him, all he did was nod and turned to follow Goku. After they got cleaned up they walked back into the kitchen. "Is dinner almost ready? I am starving; Vegeta really gave me a run for my money earlier," Goku said and stretched his arms up. "Goku you are always hungry. I don't think its Vegeta's fault that you are such a fatty," Bulma teased, Vegeta had a smirk on his face and couldn't take his eyes off of her. Bulma and Chi-Chi sat the table and the three Saiyans began stuffing their face. Chi-Chi looked at Bulma and said quietly, "Are you sure you want to deal with this all the time?" They looked over and Vegeta and Goku were fighting over a piece of bread. Everyone started to laugh at the two. "Why do you two fight over everything? There is enough for everyone!" Bulma giggled, Vegeta and Goku blushed and everyone continued to laugh at them.

After dinner, Goku stretched his arms up again. "Oh man I am full, Gohan what do you say to a bath?" "Sounds great! Let's go!" Gohan exclaimed and ran from the table. Bulma got up from her seat and started to clear the table. "Let me help you with the dishes," she suggested to Chi-Chi, but Chi-Chi politely refused. "You and Vegeta are more than welcome to stay here tonight if you don't want to fly all the way back to Capsule Corp.," she told the pair. Vegeta looked at Bulma like he wanted her to make the decision; it kind of took Bulma by surprise. "I think we will be okay to make the trip back. But thank you for the offer," Bulma smiled. She gathered up some of her things and began to walk to the door, Vegeta following behind her. As they stepped outside Goku and Gohan were in a tub over a fire wrestling in the water, "Well Goku, I will see you soon. Probably in three years," Bulma said. "Three years to the date for sure, Vegeta, good luck and train hard," Goku waved with one hand while the other was holding Gohan under water. Vegeta nodded and followed Bulma to the ship. Once they were on the ship and had taken off, Bulma looked at Vegeta. "I am surprised you decided to ride with me, I figured you would have flown home yourself. It's nice to have some company though, even if he doesn't say much," she said. "He doesn't have the chance to say anything, because a wench is talking to loud," Vegeta teased. Bulma talked to him on the ride home, this time Vegeta seemed to be listening.

Laughing at some comments she would make, or frowning at her when she said something he thought was stupid. It made the flight back to Capsule Corp. seem to go faster. She noticed that he seemed calmer than the last time she had spoke with him. As they landed the ship, Bulma hopped out. "I really enjoy talking with you Vegeta," She smiled; Vegeta couldn't believe how beautiful she looked with the way the moonlight was hitting her face. Her eyes where glittery, and happy, and her lips looked so perfect. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "So you do have teeth, and they are really nice," she joked with him; he rolled his eyes, and began to walk inside. Once inside he wanted to shower and go to bed. He was genuinely tired. Bulma began to walk upstairs, "Vegeta, I bought you some new clothes. They all seem like something you would wear, none of it is pink. And I am going to finish up the Gravity Room tomorrow; dad has been working on it. It shouldn't take me long to—"Suddenly there were lips pressed to hers, she didn't even see him move to her.

Next thing she knew she was locked in a passionate kiss. She wasn't entirely sure it was Vegeta. She trailed her hands up to his hair; it was coarse but soft at the same time. Vegeta couldn't believe what he was doing, but he was enjoying it. Her body felt so soft against his. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her up the stairs and to her room. They kissed the whole time. He sat her down on her bed, but broke the kiss. He was standing up with his legs position between her knees and Bulma was sitting up looking at him. She couldn't say anything, but she didn't really want to ruin the moment. He grabbed her hands leaned up and lightly kissed her lips. "Thank you," he said softly. He turned on his heel and left the room. Bulma had her hand on her chest breathing heavy. "I think I have finally found my Prince Charming," she whispered to herself. Vegeta leaned up against her door with his back to it. "Everything is about to change," he said with a smirk on his face.

AN: That's all folks! Things are heating up. But the next chapter is going to be legit! So be prepared.


	10. Chapter 10 Revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. These are all owned by Akira Toriyama.

AN: Sorry it's taken so long to write a new chapter. My only excuse to not putting out a new chapter is adulting; I am seriously fed up with being an adult. Getting everything ready to move to a new town is a pain in the butt, and having to work some serious hours at work only to get a paycheck that is already spent is awful as well. But hopefully life will be going in my favor soon after I move. Welp here it is, hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 10:

That night Vegeta returned to his room. He couldn't understand what came over him. Why he was beginning to feel so weak around the woman. He went into his bathroom, undressed and stepped into the shower. He didn't feel as though he needed to wash, but really needed his muscles to relax. "This weakness cannot stick around. I have to keep my guard up around her. I cannot let her in," he said. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. Suddenly a flash of memories went through his mind and his eyes snapped open. "What was that? Those weren't mine!" he said as he caught his balance. He quickly retreated from the shower, used his ki to dry, and put on some training shorts. "This can't be happening. I am the Prince of all Saiyans. I'm not going to bond with some weakling Earth woman!" he said frustrated. He decided he needed to beat the softness out of himself, sparring with Kakarot apparently didn't do the job. He began to walk down the hall to the Gravity Room.

Bulma was sitting on her bed, still stunned as to what had just happened. 'I have been kissed before, but never like that,' she thought. She decided she was going to get ready for bed. As she was getting ready to put on some pajamas, she saw a picture of herself, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Krillin, Goku and Chi-Chi standing outside of Kami House. She smiled and began to think about the days when they would all hunt for the Dragon Balls together, she smiled, "Maybe I will go find them again, for old times' sake." The more she thought about those past days the more her head began to rush. She was starting to feel light headed, like she was going to faint. It almost felt like someone else was in her head. She was getting a headache and so she quickly finished up what she was doing, and went to go grab some water and take a Tylenol before she went to sleep.

As she stepped out of her room she thought she saw someone in the hall way, she quickly looked in that direction but no one was there. "Uh, Vegeta?" Bulma whispered. "You can stop hiding, this isn't funny," she said in a shaky tone. She slowly walked down the hall way, but she felt like she was being watched. It was dark so she couldn't see anything, "Oh, this is why I hate living in a big house," she said to herself. She walked past Vegeta's room and saw the light was off. 'He must be asleep,' she thought. She picked up her pace and quickly went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Vegeta lowered himself from the shadows. He let out a breath, 'that was too close.' He didn't want to get caught up with her again. She was nothing but a distraction. He wanted to focus on the training he was about to do. He heard her down in the kitchen so he walked into his room and out on the balcony to head down to the Gravity Room.

After Bulma took her headache medicine and drank her water she filled her glass up again and headed back upstairs. She was ready for nothing more but sleep. She was humming lightly to herself as she peered out the window. She noticed the Gravity Room was running, she looked at the time and noticed it was 12:45 am. "That's odd, Vegeta never trains this late," she shrugged it off and continued towards the stairs. As she got up them she noticed she didn't feel like she was being watched this time. As she reached her room, she shut off the light, and lay in her bed. She really freaked herself out in the hallways, and her brain was going ninety to nothing. She could hear the low rumbles of Vegeta's power in the Gravity Machine, and she thought it almost sounded like thunder. "Looks like I am going to have an early day tomorrow, Vegeta's bound to break something in there," she said as she slowly began to drift to sleep.

Two weeks had passed and Bulma hadn't heard a peep out of Vegeta, and quite frankly, she was pissed about it. "How dare he just kiss me, and then say nothing for two weeks. I don't think he has even left that stupid Gravity Room!" she said to no one in particular, but her dad had walked into the lab sometime ago and Bulma hadn't even noticed. "Who kissed who?" Dr. Briefs said a little shocked. "Ugh, Vegeta kissed me the night we came back from Goku's, and has been hiding away ever since! I thought he would have broken something by now, and needed me to fix it, but haven't heard from him at all!" she said frustrated. "Well sweetie, he's broken pretty much everything on that ship except for the ship itself. I've been fixing it all for the past two weeks. He said you were busy with another project," Dr. Briefs said scratching the kitty on his shoulder. Bulma stood up and slammed her hands on her desk, "So you mean to say he's been avoiding me?! The nerve of that man!" "No need to break the furniture honey," Dr. Briefs shrugged, "I'm sure he just wants to focus on his training, the androids are top priority." "Dad, he kissed me! That would make me at least some priority! I mean, seriously you can't kiss someone like me and then avoid them!" she was started to yell. "I don't think—"Dr. Briefs tried to say but got interrupted. "I don't expect you to understand, I need to go talk to mom," Bulma said as she charged out of the room.

As Bulma reached the living room she heard her mother humming. She looked around and saw her setting some flowers in a new vase in the kitchen. "Mom, I need to talk to you!" Bulma said to her mother. "What is it dear? You scared the life outta me!" Bunny said trying to keep a grip on her vase. "It's about Vegeta," Bulma said taking the vase out of her mother's hands. "Whattabout him honey? Is he okay?" Bunny said putting a hand to her cheek. "Yea, he's fine. But he's been avoiding me for two weeks. He kissed me and now he's avoiding me, and I don't know why," Bulma said. "Well that Vegeta is a very private man. Maybe he is just embarrassed that he showed you emotion? Here, lemme go grab some of the cakes I picked up today, and we will talk in the lounge alright?" Bunny said smiling at her daughter. 'Sometimes I can't figure out how she and I share the same genes,' Bulma rolled her eyes. "Sure, that's fine." She walked into the lounge and say down to wait on her mother to come back in.

Outside Vegeta was doing a one handed hand stand and pushups. He had lost count at this point, but he knew he was somewhere closed to 12,000. He could feel the woman's energy and it felt angry. She must have figured out that he had been actively avoiding any sort of contact with her. She was nothing more than a distraction. He hopped out of his position and began throwing punches and kicks. "This isn't enough! I need to train harder, push myself to my limits! I need to achieve Super Saiyan!" Vegeta growled, he walked over to the Gravity Machine and it was set at 300xs that of Earth's gravity and activated the droids that Bulma made. He turned around and put on a face of pride and confidence. He closed his eyes and waited for the gravity to really kick in, he took a breath and his eyes snapped open. As he lifted himself from the floor he began to kick and punch, he looked at one of the droids and threw a small but powerful ki blast at it. He started to dodge the bouncing blast. "I can do this! I am a Saiyan, strongest in the universe!" Vegeta's eyes showed pure determination, or that's what it would seem from the outside. On the inside he was distracted, distracted by the woman's small angry ki.

Suddenly he saw a red flash and came back to reality. "I need to focus…I will not be DISTRACTED!" He powered up and hit his ki blast and bounced it to the other droid. It bounced back in his direction at a speed faster than he was expecting and it clipped his side causing him to fall to the ground. The gravity started to take hold of his body as he struggled to stand back up. He then felt a ki coming is his direction, his instinct struck and he shot another blast at full power causing the ship to shake. "I CAN DO THIS! I WILL BECOME A SUPER SAIYAN!" He yelled as the ship exploded and came crashing down on top of him.

Bulma was about to take a bite of a cupcake her mother brought in when she heard a loud explosion outside, and her house began to shake. She quickly stood up and ran to the back door. "Oh no! Dad has finally blown himself up!" she yelled to her mom, but she then looked closer and noticed rubble where the ship used to be. "VEGETA!" Bulma screamed running in towards the ship. Yamcha had been there to train in the court yard; he met Bulma half way to the ship. "I knew what he was doing was suicidal! Crazy Saiyan was training at 300xs gravity! It's ridiculous!" he said to Bulma and she shot him a glare that said shut up. As she got closer to the wrecked ship she could see no sign of Vegeta, her heart was racing. "Vegeta?" Bulma said quietly moving debris, suddenly a hand shot up from the ground causing Bulma to jump back and hit Yamcha. Vegeta removed the rubble and stood up. "Are you okay?" Bulma asked him. "Of course I am; I am a warrior," he laughed and fell back to the ground. "Oh no!" Bulma ran to him and lifted his head into her lap. "Leave me I need help from no one!" Vegeta demanded right before he passed out. "Yamcha! Call Goku quick!" she said. Yamcha rolled his eyes and ran to the main building. "Okay tough guy, you're going to relax for awhile whether you like it or not," Bulma said with a small smile on her face, something about helping Vegeta and holding him so close felt right.

4 hours later:

Bulma was waiting outside of the Medical Wing when Goku finally showed up. She looked at him and ran over in his direction. She grabbed Goku and pulled her face into his chest. "I'm sorry to interrupt your training, I just didn't know who else to call!" Bulma began to cry. Goku looked down at his best friend with sympathy in his eyes. "Hey hey, it's alright. Is Vegeta okay?" Goku said wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I'm not sure, he's been in there for 4 hours and none of the doctors have told us anything. All I know is they had to use enough anesthetics to knock out an elephant," she said stepping back and looking at Goku. Goku put his hand under her his chin and got his thinking face on."Hm, well I guess we will know soon enough," he said to her with a shrug. "Oh Goku, you're impossible, how can you always be so calm?" Bulma said with a smirk. Right as Goku was about to answer the doctor came out of the room. He cleared his throat and Bulma and Goku both walked in his direction. "How is he? Is he okay! Answer me!" Bulma said grabbing his shirt.

Goku pulled her back. "I'm sure if you let him talk he will answer your questions," he said. The doctor nodded at him in gratitude. "Well Ms. Briefs, after some debris removal, stitching up and having to keep him on some serious medicine, your strange friend is going to be alright. I am quite shocked actually. No one should have survived that. Let alone try and fight us in the middle of surgery," the doctor stated. "Wait, surgery? What did he need surgery on?" Bulma said worried. "His left shoulder was separated, and everything that was supposed to be holding it in place…well they weren't," the doctor laughed, he thought this was all unreal. But the man standing behind Ms. Briefs didn't seem shocked in the least. He said his goodbyes and told them they were free to take Vegeta back to the Main Building.

Goku was carrying Vegeta behind Bulma. 'She seems so tense; she must really care for him,' Goku thought to himself. 'Maybe I should ask. But then again maybe I should wait to ask her when she is more relaxed,' he smiled; they reached Vegeta's room and Bulma opened the door. "You can lay him on the bed, I am sure he is going to be asleep for awhile," she told Goku, he did as he was told and put Vegeta on the bed. But as soon as he did, Vegeta's eyes cracked open. "Kakarot! Even in my dreams you haunt me! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Vegeta said while grabbing Goku's shirt. "Vegeta! You need to lie down! You aren't well!" Bulma said while trying to push Vegeta's chest down. "I am fine! I have a score to settle with this clown! Get out of my way!" he yelled at her. "You are not fine Vegeta! You just got out of the hospital!" She was staring at Vegeta, she could tell he wasn't all there, that this had to be a side effect of all the medicine they gave him. She sat on the bed and calmly laid her hand on his back. "Vegeta, please rest for awhile. We need you to be 100% for the androids; you won't get there without some rest," she smiled sweetly at him and he broke his glare from Goku and looked into her eyes. She felt like he was looking into her soul, his eyes where just so dark and mysterious. He released Goku's shirt, but didn't take his eyes off of her. Goku took a step back; he kind of felt like a third wheel here so he walked towards the door, to leave Bulma and Vegeta alone.

"Uhm, please Vegeta, lay back down," Bulma said trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "Why can't I feel my left arm, and why is everything in the room spinning? What sort of witch craft have you pulled on me woman?" Vegeta said in a very serious but slurred tone. "What? Witch craft? Oh, no Vegeta you are medicated, you can't feel your shoulder because they had to fix it," Bulma said pushing Vegeta back down onto the bed, this time he let her do so. "I would have healed fine on me own. I am Vegeta—" He was cut off, "Prince of all Saiyans, yes we all know Vegeta. But right now you are Vegeta; Prince of this bedroom," she smiled at him. Suddenly she felt an arm pulling her. And next thing she knew was Vegeta on top of her. "What? How did you?" She looked confused "Is this all a joke to you woman?" he said in a dangerous tone. "Is what a joke?" she asked. "You are mocking me," he answered quickly. "I'm not, I swear, I just know that you're hurt," she said, trying not to make eye contact. Normally she didn't get embarrassed or turn away from a situation like this. But she felt different with him, like she was inferior to him.

She felt a hand go down her side and she caught her breath. "Vegeta, you really need—" Suddenly his lips were pressed to hers, but he broke it as quickly as he kissed her. "Am I too hurt to do this?" he smirked and took his hand under her shirt. He began kissing her neck. She needed to stop this; she knew that this wasn't him, that it was just the medicine. But man did it feel good. Right when he reached his destination under her shirt she grabbed his hand with one hand, and lifted his face with another. "Vegeta, we can't. You're hurt," she said mildly breathless. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on. I need you to be mine," he said, his eyes peering into hers, making her feel naked. "This is just the medicine talking, it has to be," she slid out from under him and started to walk towards the door but was stopped by a strong hand pulling her. "You will be mine, and when I become Super Saiyan, I will do everything in my power to protect you," he told her as his eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to sleep.

Bulma looked at the now sleeping Vegeta totally shocked. She just couldn't believe those words came out of Vegeta's mouth. She really wished that she had a recorder on her so she could replay it. If she knew that all it took to get Vegeta to open up was some drugs, she would have drugged him up a long time ago. He looked so peaceful; he wouldn't remember a word he just said when he woke up; she was certain of that. She sighed and walked out of his room and down the hall. She just realized that Goku wasn't there anymore. Or he was, but she didn't realize he had left. But she knew exactly where he would be. She went into the kitchen and sure enough, there he was sitting at the table, with a ton of food in front of him, and her mother cooking. "Well, is he going to be okay?" Goku said between chews. "Ugh, you're so disgusting. Yea, he's going to be fine," she sighed.

"That's great! Why do you seem so upset?" Goku said smashing a roll in his mouth. "I'm not upset, just confused. I think I need to go for a walk and sort some things out in my head," She put her hands in her pockets and walked out the door. Goku finished up his food and ran behind her. "Hey Bulma! Is there something you need to talk to about? I'm good at listening you know," Goku said as he caught up to her. "Yea I guess I can talk to you. Vegeta said some things back there. But you can't tell him that I told you… Ever!" she glared at him "Of course I won't tell. Your secret is safe with me!" he said as he crossed his heart. 'Man these two really are perfect for each other.' he thought to himself. "Fine, He told me that I will be his; and that when he becomes a Super Saiyan, that he will do everything in his power to protect me." She told him; even her saying it out loud wasn't as sweet as it was hearing it in Vegeta's voice.

"Hm," Goku thought, "Maybe this proves that he is actually going to be a good father!" Goku said to Bulma. Bulma looked at him in confusion, "A good father? What in the world are you talking about Goku?" Bulma asked sternly. "Oh! Did I say father? I meant fighter! You know, good fighter, helping us with the androids and all," Goku said quickly, trying to avoid eye contact with Bulma. She always knew when he was telling a lie. "Welp Bulma, Chi-Chi is probably wondering where I am, and worried sick. So I'll be seeing you around okay!" Goku said waving as he used instant transmission to get out of there quick. "Father? What did he mean by father?" She said as she walked into Vegeta's room. "What does Goku know that I don't? Is Vegeta going to be a father?" she looked at Vegeta who seemed to be having a bad dream. She decided she would stay with him and work on some projects while he slept. And think about what Goku meant by father.

AN: Alright guys, that's it! And again I am sorry that it took so long. This chapter is longer than the others, but I had more detail to go into! Tell me what you think! And do you guys want another dream sequence in the next chapter? If so tell me what you want to see!


	11. Chapter 11 Revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. These are all owned by Akira Toriyama.

AN: Okay so, hi again. Guys, I am in desperate need of inspiration. I love writing but I am getting to where I have to force myself to do so. For those of you who read this PLEASE, you can private message me, leave a comment, use a messenger pigeon for all I care, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE! I don't know how much longer I am going to be able to continue to keep this story going without you guys!

Chapter 11:

*Dream Sequence*

Vegeta was a teenager, sitting in a dark pod waiting to land on a new planet. His eyes were closed but his mind was very much awake. He sighed to himself, "Another day; another life to take." It wasn't that he didn't love his job, he did. It was just the same repetitive thing over and over. He wanted, no, needed something more. He wasn't sure what he wanted, but the day he found out his planet had been destroyed by a large meteor he had felt empty. And living under Frieza's rule was wearing away at the young prince. He noticed that his temper was becoming shorter with his team. Especially Nappa; the man basically raised him, but Vegeta didn't really care. He was in charge, no one else. He was almost 18 now, and on his 18th birthday he would have been crowned king and would be taking a bride for a queen. Vegeta scoffed, "Why would I even need a Queen, she would do nothing but slow me down." Suddenly there was a beep on Vegeta's telecom. He didn't have to look who it was, he already knew.

"What is it Nappa," he said sternly. "We are coming up on an off course planet my Prince, from what I have been reading about it, it has life, and is flourishing. It would be worth the stop." Nappa said with no emotion in his voice. "What is the planet called, and what is its profit value?" Vegeta asked. "The planet is called Earth, and the value is well over the planet Frieza wants us to conquer. We could make some serious profit if we stopped here, Sire." "Nappa, getting a bit greedy are we?" Vegeta laughed. "No sir, I just thought you could use the extra points with Frieza. You know, since your last conversation with him went sour," Nappa said. Vegeta flinched, his last confrontation ended with Vegeta getting some new scars. He looked down at his healing arms. "Very well, we will stop. But if we get shit for this, I will not take the punch for you again Nappa. Am I clear?" Vegeta stated. "Crystal clear sir," You could hear the excitement in Nappa's voice as he disconnected the telecom. "So, Planet Earth, you'd better be worth me time." Vegeta said looking down at a small blue planet.

45 minutes later, the two Saiyans hit Earth's atmosphere, their pods blasted through cities, and ended up landing in a small field just outside of a large city. Vegeta and Nappa stepped out of their pods and looked around. As Vegeta scanned the area on his scouter he smelled the air. "Hm, no large power levels. Nappa this isn't looking promising," Vegeta shot a glance at the taller Saiyan. "The technology on this planet is supposed to be outstanding. Maybe we should talk to some of the locals and see where we can get this technology," Nappa smiled an evil smile. Vegeta was looking around, there seemed to be a power level off to the west that looked like it could be of some challenge; but not enough for him. "It looks like there is a city that way, so let's get on with it. The faster we destroy this planet, the faster we can destroy the next," Vegeta said while lifting into the air.

They flew off in the direction of the city. As they were flying Vegeta spotted a rather large building, he decided that if anyone was going to know anything it would be those people. He landed on the lawn and looked around. The place was pleasant, but not his taste as to where we would live. "Capsule Corp?" Nappa said confused. Vegeta began walking and suddenly a blonde haired lady popped out behind from shrubbery. "Oh well hello there! Are you two some handsome men! What can I do ya for?" the lady asked. Vegeta decided to be civil for the time being, "We heard this planet has advanced technology, we are interested in possibly buying." Vegeta said; Nappa looked at him confused. "Oh well you came to the right place, my husband is the best scientist in the world, lemme call him down and see if he can talk to ya? You boys want to come in for some sweet tea?" she asked, totally clueless to who she was dealing with. Vegeta was used to people knowing the Saiyan race to be a ruthless race, and would cower down to him. "Waiting out here will suffice," Vegeta told the blonde woman. "Alright boys, I'll be right back," she said as she scurried away. Vegeta stared off in her direction. "Vegeta, what do you mean buying into it. We aren't here to buy anything," Nappa asked once the lady had left. "Nappa you idiot, I am trying to get information. Will you catch up and shut up?" he demanded, the lady came back outside with an indifferent look on her face. "Oh boys! My husband happens to be in a very important meeting, so he can't see you right now. But my Bulma should be out in a second, she knows everything there is about Capsule Corp." "Uh, what is a Bulma?" Nappa asked; Vegeta punched him in the gut. "Shut up you buffoon. Very well, we will wait," Vegeta nodded politely to the lady.

As Bulma was walking outside she was mad and grumbling to herself. Vegeta looked over in her direction and his eyes widened a bit. He wasn't expecting a teen aged female, and he really wasn't expecting her to be beautiful. As she walked closer Vegeta became more and more tense. Nappa looked down at him and smirked. Once she was close enough to talk she raised her hand out and said, "Hi, I am Bulma Briefs, Vice President of Capsule Corp." Vegeta just stared at her hand. 'Does she want me to hand her something?' he thought "My name is Vegeta and this is my partner Nappa," he nodded; Bulma looked at him awkwardly and put her hand down. "Well, what is it that you want to know?" she asked clearly bored, she didn't want to be here and her mother just left her with two strange men. "We have heard that you have advanced technology on this planet, we have come to… well, how do you say, commandeer it," Vegeta said with a smirk on his face.

Bulma's eyes were wide, "By commandeer, you mean steal," she said "Precisely," Vegeta nodded. The blue haired girl began to run in the direction of the house but Vegeta fazed in front of her. "You won't be able to run, girl. Your race is too slow," he smirked, this was going to be fun he could tell. "Fuck you! I will not hand over anything to you!" Bulma screamed and spat in his face. He instantly became pissed and back handed her. "Well since you won't do as I say willingly, I will force you to. Nappa! Hold her!" Vegeta yelled; there was an evil flame in his eyes. He disappeared again, and came back holding the blonde haired lady. "This is your mother I presume? Tell me what I want to know or I will kill her," Vegeta said, putting a tight grip on her neck. Bulma shrieked, "Put her down! I'll tell you everything!" Vegeta smiled, this time showing teeth. "Too late," he said as he snapped her mother's neck.

Bulma and Vegeta's eyes snapped open at the same time. She looked around to get her bearings; Vegeta however was lying still with a blank look on his face. "Woman, you need to calm down," he said. "How can I calm down? You're a monster!" she said, tears running down her face. Vegeta slowly sat up, his body was still sore. "I didn't kill your mother, it was only a dream," he said rubbing his temples. Bulma stopped and looked at him in shock. "How did you know I had a dream about you killing my mother?" "What? Well, you were talking in your sleep," Vegeta said trying not to break his cover. Bulma looked at him still a little worried. She needed to get some fresh air. "I'm going to go shopping for a bit, do you need anything?" she asked him quietly, he just shook his head no in response.

"I'll call a nurse to come change your bandages," she said as she walked out of the room. She felt like she couldn't breathe. That dream was so real, but it couldn't have been. Vegeta was so young. She was so young. And he hadn't been on Earth then. But what was bugging her even more was the fact that he knew what happened. There is no way he could have known. As she got down stairs she saw her mother fluffing some pillows on the couch "Oh hi sweetie! Glad to see you're outta Vegeta's room," Bunny smiled at her. Bulma walked up to her mom and gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I am going to go shopping for a bit, keep track of Vegeta please," She said. "Sure thing honey, are you okay? You seem upset," Bunny looked at Bulma with a worried expression on her face. "Yea I am fine. I love you Mom," Bulma smiled. "Oh well I love you too sweetie," Bunny smiled back. 'That girl is just strange sometimes,' she thought as she continued to fluff pillows.

Vegeta was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. 'We are sharing dreams, this can't be happening. I have done everything in my power to avoid her, but it's as though every time she comes around me, the bond is becoming stronger and stronger,' he thought. He looked down at his beaten up body and noticed that it looked almost as good as new. He swung his legs to the side of the bed and stretched his tight muscles. His back was facing away from the door, and he was peering out the window. He noticed that his Gravity Ship looked like nothing had even happened to it. "How long have I been asleep?" he said aloud. "About three days," he heard a squeaky voice say behind him. His body stiffened up, and he turned around as quickly as his body would let him. He noticed a lady with red curly hair, green eyes, and wearing a white outfit was standing and smiling at him.

"Don't you knock?" he asked rudely, her smile faded a little. "Well Mister Vegeta, normally I would knock, but I was under the impression that you were asleep. It won't happen again. Now I have some bandages to change," she shrugged off the rude tone in his voice. "See to it that it doesn't. And you can leave the wrappings on the desk. They won't be of any use to me," he said, continuing to look out the window. "Oh, I was told to personally change them sir," she walked closer to Vegeta and touched the bandage on his back to cut it off. He quickly grabbed her hand and formed a small energy blast in his other hand. "I said leave them on the desk," he said through his teeth. She did as she was told and ran out of the room. Vegeta sighed and opened up his window, jumped out it and flew to the Gravity Room to begin his training.

As Bulma was walking down the street, she stopped at a store that had a beautiful dress in the window. She smiled at it, and then saw her reflection in the window. "When did you start looking so worn out?" she said to her reflection. She looked down at the bags that she already had, and decided that her heart just wasn't into shopping today. And she felt bad for leaving Vegeta for so long with her mother. "Maybe I should call to check on him," she sighed as she flipped open her phone and called home. After a few rings her mother answered. "Hey Mom, it's me. How's Vegeta doing? Did he eat anything?" she asked her mother. "Oh I didn't even see him leave his room, but he's outside training as hard as he can. That boy has determination you know," Bunny giggled. "What do you mean he is training? He's still healing! Mom, I asked you to keep track of him!" Bulma yelled. "Well I was honey, but I can't stop him from training," Bunny said as though she was a child being scolded.

"I guess you have a point. Well I'll be home in a few. But for now, you stay clear of him!" Bulma put her clothes in the car and sped off. She had a gut feeling, and it wasn't a good one. After that dream she had, she didn't want her mother to go anywhere near him while he was cranky. Finally she reached Capsule Corp. and sure enough the Gravity Machine was running. 'I told dad not to fix it until Vegeta was 100%,' she thought angrily. She walked into the house, dropped her new clothes off on the couch, and stomped into her Lab. Once she got to her lab table, she pushed the button to telecom the ship. She saw Vegeta floating in the air in a circle. "Vegeta! The hell do you think you are doing?" she yelled at him, he ignored her. "Hey, I am talking to you! Answer me! You are hurt, why are you training?" "A true Saiyan warrior stops his training for nothing," he said to her. "I swear to Kami, get your ass inside or I am going to disable the ship," she stated. "Do it and I will destroy everything you hold dear to your heart," he said in a flat tone, part of him knew not to say this. He could see her face becoming red. "You mother fucking asshole! I am looking out for you because I care, and you threaten to kill me?" she yelled, Vegeta suddenly felt his body losing control and he fell to the ground. The gravity started to crush down on his body. "Oh no! Vegeta are you okay?" she asked genuinely concerned. Vegeta balled his hands up in a fist, looked up and the screen and yelled "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He could see the hurt in Bulma's face as she turned off the telecom.

Bulma ran out of her lab and up to her bedroom, she had tears flowing down her face. "Why do I keep putting myself in this position? He will never care for me the way I care for him," she was sobbing into a pillow. "Maybe Yamcha is the best I can do," she started to cry even harder. 'No! I said that I was going to prove to everyone that Vegeta has changed. And I am keeping my word! But I can't get rid of this feeling that I am making a huge mistake. I mean, he is a murderer, who's to say that one day he's going to want something from us and kill us all to get it?' she thought. She began to think back on the dream she had. That was the perfect example, and there is a reason she had that dream. 'Maybe I should watch who I put my faith into.' She continued to cry until she slowly drifted to an exhausted sleep.

Vegeta was sitting in the ship. He had stopped training about an hour ago, and decided to train his mind. But he couldn't get his mind off of Bulma 'You need to go talk to her, tell her what is going on. She doesn't know what goes on in a Saiyan relationship. And Kakarot would be of no help to her because he probably doesn't know what is going on either. But do I talk to her and risk becoming close to someone only for them to be taken away from me again like so many in the past? Or do I continue to avoid the whole situation and watch it slowly kill someone who I have already started to care for?' he sighed to himself, stood up and walked out of the ship and headed towards the house, "Either way…I am fucked."

AN: Ohhhhhhhh it's getting juicy.


	12. Chapter 12 Revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. These are all owned by Akira Toriyama.

AN: Alright! So I'm about to pull this chapter out of my ass, I have read and reread the last chapter and I have a basic idea of where I want to go with this, but dunno how to get there. Also to those who have continuously given me and this story support (SHOUT OUT: popaliko, LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta, and Smithback) I am truly grateful for you. You guys don't know how much I appreciate your feedback! So this chapter is dedicated to you three!

Chapter 12:

Vegeta was sitting at the kitchen table in the dark with a glass of milk and a piece of toast that he had been staring at for some time now. He knew he needed to eat, but he just couldn't force himself to. He needed to talk to the woman. But it was 2 am and he didn't really want to wake her. He wasn't exactly on good terms with her. He sighed and thought about some of the things Nappa had told him about the Saiyan bond, and what went along with it. Yes there was a mental bond. But that mental bond could be broken. Males begin to bond with Females well before the females do. There is no real explanation of why or how the males start to bond. But all he knew was that the reason the males bonded before the females was to make sure that they were not in danger.

Once the male decided to court the female, he would offer her a personal belonging. She was not to accept or deny at that moment, she had to wait until a full moon to make the decision. They would not see each other until that time, if they did they could ruin the bonding process and they would fight to the death. Vegeta never thought he would have to do any of this because when it was his time to find a mate, women would be lined up before him and he would choose by instinct. But since his whole race was wiped out he never thought he would ever have to make a decision. Once the bond was complete, the two would share memories, dreams, emotions, and an array of other things. The one he feared most was she would feel most of the physical pain he was feeling. Saiyan women would be able to handle it. He wasn't so sure about human females. But he was sure there would be a way to block the mate out if he was in battle. He looked down at his glass of milk and noticed a dim light shining on it. He looked up at the window and saw the sun peeking over the trees; he sighed and got out of his chair. He needed to shower and think some more. He had to make a decision that he knew he had no control over. And the one thing he hated most was not having control.

Bulma was lying in her bed fast asleep. Suddenly there was loud music playing and Bulma's eyes snapped open. She looked over and her alarm clock was flashing, and her favorite radio station was broadcasting the news. She slowly set up and stretched. "8am already? Man, I was exhausted," she said aloud. "You are also the ugliest sleeper I have ever seen in my life," a gruff voice said from her balcony. She jumped and screamed as loud as she could until she realized the voice belonged to Vegeta. She looked out her balcony and saw him sitting on the ledge. "EW YOU FREAK! WERE YOU WATCHING ME SLEEP!" she screeched at him. "Are you finished making that awful noise?" Vegeta asked in a playful tone. She huffed at him, "You better be here to apologize." "What if I am not?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Then I don't want to talk to you," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well that is too bad, because I have some important business I need to discuss with you," he said as he walked into her room. "Not until I have my coffee Vegeta, I am not ready to hear about all the things you have broken in the Gravity Room," she was sliding out of bed thanking Kami that she fell asleep in her tank top and shorts. "This isn't about the ship, and I have brought you some coffee already," he nodded to the pot sitting on her dresser. 'What? Vegeta brought me coffee? What is he playing at?' she thought to herself but her thoughts were interrupted. "I really need you to hurry and drink it. Important business," he said leaning against her wall. "Dude, chill out will you?" she said pouring a cup of coffee. "Do you want some?" she offered. "I don't drink that disgusting mud water, now will you stop talking and drink it?" he was beginning to become impatient with her. She huffed and took a sip of it. She wrinkled her nose, it tasted awful, it was too strong and it had beans floating in it. "Uh, you know you are right. I should lay off the coffee for awhile," she smiled at him as she set the cup down. "Now what is it that you need to talk about?" she said, walking out to her balcony and sitting in a lawn chair.

Vegeta decided he wanted to stand to tell her this, and he wanted her full attention, so he leaned up on the ledge with his arms crossed in front of her. "Woman listen, I need to tell you something, and I don't want you to speak at all until I am done," he said to her sternly, she noticed that his posture was different, like he was nervous about something. She nodded, "So, how will I know that you are finished and can talk to you?" Vegeta's serious face was beginning to look dark; he turned his back and lifted into the air. "Wait, wait! I was kidding Vegeta, geez you need to lighten up. I'm sorry, I'll behave," she said, pulling at his arm. "Very well, you have been experiencing some irregularities lately, if I am correct please nod." Bulma slowly nodded with a confused expression, she opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by Vegeta's hand going up. "Do not speak. These irregularities are caused by something, and I don't want to you freak out once I tell you everything. Nod if you understand." She nodded again. 'Okay, here goes nothing,' he thought to himself.

"Since I have been living here, I have seemed to have formed a bond with you. This is causing us to share dreams, and memories. That is all we have been sharing right now, but if and when the bond gets stronger, we will be sharing other things, such as physical pain and emotions. There are others, but I am not fully educated on this since I never thought I would have to choose a life mate," he looked down at Bulma whose face was a pale blue. "Nod if you are still with me," he said to her, her head nodded slightly. "As far as the physical pain, I will start training myself mentally to put up a block when I am in battle so you won't have to experience any of it. And for my sake please learn to control your emotions, I don't need those to ruin my control. This is the Saiyan bonding ritual, and I do apologize that it is happening, I never wanted it to, but I also didn't have any control over it. Instinct took over. You can say something," he didn't look at her, but he could tell she was lost. "So, do I have a choice in this? Or is this like, I have to do this?" she said quietly, she didn't know what else to say.

Vegeta turned around and dug something out of his pocket, "You do have a choice, I am to offer you a personal belonging of mine, and you are to take it. But by accepting this belonging you are not accepting me. On my planet, accepting the belonging is just a way to show that a male is trying to court you and no two males are to court one female at the same time. She is to keep the belonging on her until the full moon. That is when she makes the decision. The next full moon is not due for another week, so I am to leave. We cannot see each other until then, if we do my instinct would kick in and I would be forced to kill you." There was silence for a moment. "Please say something," Vegeta whispered, but it was loud enough she heard him. "Is this like marriage?" she asked. "In a sense yes, but it is for life, if one of us were to stray, the bond would turn into something like a virus, and in the end kill us both. If I am to die, you are not to remarry, and vice versa," he had a serious look on his face. She couldn't look at him, she tried but she just couldn't. "Vegeta I don't know what to say." She finally made eye contact with him. "You don't have to say anything, just take this," he handed her something, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"It's the only thing I had on me when I was brought to Earth; it's the last thing I have to remember my planet by," he balled up a small piece of material in her hand. "You do not have to keep it on your person. You can hide it away if you must, just know that a week from now you have a decision to make," his eyes where glaring into hers and she could see that this was the most emotion he had shown to anyone in a long time. "What would happen if I choose not to become bonded?" she asked him. "Then the bond that we have already formed would be severed, and I would be forced to leave this planet," he stated. "Why would you have to leave?" she asked, this was all very hard to wrap her head around. "If I stayed, it would slowly kill me, not like a virus, but jealousy would take over," he said as he stood up and turned his back. "I must leave now; I won't be back until the night of the full moon at 12 am." "Where will you go? You still aren't properly healed!" she said frantically. He smirked at her, "I will be fine woman, I am not sure where I will go, but I will train, and I will return a Super Saiyan." He began to fly away, but he was stopped by a small hand on his, "Vegeta, please be careful." He could see tears welling up in her eyes; he pulled her up to him and pulled her into a kiss.

As Vegeta flew away Bulma watched him go, holding the small piece of cloth to her chest, the wind caught her hair and blew it in her face. She looked down at the cloth and opened it up; there was strange writing on it, and a logo. She examined it a bit more, but she couldn't understand why this…thing was so important to him. She decided she would go to her Lab and do some research, she had the Saiyan language on her computer from when she was trying to translate the text on the scouters. As she turned around and walked towards her room she felt like she was on a cloud, but she honestly didn't know what to do. But a lot of things made sense now, why she was having those weird dreams of Vegeta being on Frieza's ship, why she felt so tired when Vegeta was hurt, and why she had the constant need for his company. But was she ready for a commitment with someone, especially with someone like Vegeta? She still didn't know why she had that dream about him killing her mother, but she knew there was a reason for it.

There is always a reason for it. Maybe it's her gut telling her not to do it? No that can't be it, because her heart knew that she really cared for him, why else would she have taken care of him, and never left his side while he was hurt? She sighed, as she looked up she noticed that she was already at her Lab door, she opened it up and walked in. As she reached her desk and turned on her computer she stared at the screen in a daze. The more she thought about it, the more she thought how romantic the Saiyan race was, a bond for life, and they only get one mate. She wished everywhere was like that. She remembered what Chi-Chi had told her. About how she has the same dreams as Goku, but she's never mentioned anything about physical pain. Maybe it's not as strong because Goku was raised on Earth? Her computer finally loaded up and she pulled up her translator, she scanned the symbol first. It pulled up that it was the Saiyan Royal Crest. 'Hm this must have been a piece of clothing he had or something. That seems kind of weird though. Why would someone like Vegeta keep a piece of clothing?' she thought then she scanned the writing and it translated to 'A mother's strength comes from her son's pride.' Bulma had tears rolling down her face, and so many questions to ask. But she was positive she knew what her answer was going to be.

AN: Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last few. But I am beat, and I like where I ended it. Please review and let me know what you think. Also do you guys want to see what's going on in Bulma and Vegeta's lives while they are apart? Or skip to the decision making? Let me know!


	13. Chapter 13 Revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. These are all owned by Akira Toriyama.

AN: So, I am going to do the whole week in one chapter. This chapter is going to be a little longer and the days are going to skip every other day. The reason being is I am going to be pretty busy the next few weeks. Updating is going to be at a minimum. And I am not sure if I am going to torture you all or not with a killer cliffhanger. We will see when I get there. Thank you again for all your amazing comments! They are truly appreciated.

Chapter 13:

Day 1: Vegeta was high up on a mountain peak standing with his eyes closed. He had been standing on this mountain for hours, he wasn't sure how long, but he knew the sun had set and rose. So many thoughts had been flashing through his head. He could pick up on the woman's ki but he couldn't see her memories. Maybe that meant he had built up his mental block. He smirked to himself, his eyes snapped open, he jumped into the air and started to punch and kick. There was a fire burning, it was a new fire. His smirk turned into a grin, and his grin turned into a smile. He could feel the legend boiling in his soul. "All this time, the key had been right in front of me. I never would have guessed someone so small and weak could make me so strong. I truly am The Prince of all Saiyans!" he said as began to power up, he continued to power up until his aura turned golden.

Bulma had been sitting in her Lab working on her idea for a ship; she looked to her left at the piece of cloth that was sitting on her desk. She sighed, she thought she knew what her answer was once she had read the translation; she was going to say yes. But then her stupid brain started to be over logical like normal. 'He can be a jerk; he was a mass murderer, he's never going to be a family man,' she thought to herself. The idea of Vegeta being a father made her scoff, "As cute as the idea may be, it's not logical." She didn't know what she was going to do. She wanted to go talk to Chi-chi but she knew that she wouldn't be any help. She's even more about being a wife than a real human being. She looked at her clock and it said 6pm. "Well I guess I will go see what my mother wants to do for dinner," she said as she put down her pen and got up. This time she put the cloth in the drawer of her desk and left the Lab, shutting the lights off and closing the door behind her.

Night 3: Bulma was lying in her bed. She looked out at the moon, it was at a crest. She counted her fingers, "Has it really been three whole days? It's felt like hours." She sighed; she didn't know the decision she was going to make. She needed a sign. She needed something; she needed someone to talk to. She needed Vegeta. Tears started to roll down the sides of her face. Even in a time where she was so pissed at Vegeta for putting her in this situation, she still wanted and needed to talk to him. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

*Vegeta's Dream Sequence*

Bulma was sitting in a room, it was well lit and she was sketching a blue print. She looked to her left and saw a sleeping Vegeta, she smiled to herself. She got up out of her chair and walked over to the small bag that was hanging next to his bed. They had to keep him on strong medicine so he wouldn't try and fight anyone. There was a good amount of water and medicine in the bag still. She pulled the covers back and looked at his bandages; one on his arm had a small spot of blood showing. She walked to the cabinet and grabbed some new wrappings and small scissors. She cut off the wraps and looked at the wound; it's still looked pretty nasty. "I don't know how someone can do this to themselves and still want to train," she said to Vegeta, but she knew he couldn't hear her. She cleaned up the wound and put fresh bandages on. Vegeta started to stir and he was mumbling something. He sounded stressed about something. She pulled the mask off of his face to listen closer. "Leave her alone," he said, his muscles were tensing. 'I wonder who he's thinking of?' she wondered and then she heard her name. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Vegeta woke up. He knew that wasn't his dream, but he felt more power in him. He hadn't realized the whole time he was down, she was there, and she took care of him. He just assumed she was in there to annoy him. There was a new hot flame burning inside of him. Deep in his stomach, the same flame he felt before he transformed into the giant ape. He needed a ship. He couldn't train on this planet; he needed to test his power. He blasted off into the blue sky, as he flew he knew that he would be a Super Saiyan soon. As he landed at Kakarot's house, he, the green man and the brat had just landed. "Hey Vegeta, what's up?" Goku said excited as always. "I am here to use your phone," Vegeta demanded and Goku smiled at him. "You are stronger, man. How's it going with-" Goku looked at Gohan and Piccolo. Piccolo got the hint and nudged Gohan to follow him. Goku looked back at Vegeta "How's it going with Bulma?" he said again. "Fine, now I need to use your phone," Vegeta was getting angry. Goku nodded and took him inside and showed him the phone. He dialed a number and waited. "Dr. Briefs, I need a ship. But the woman can't know that I am there."

Bulma was out on the balcony watching the sun set; she had a cigarette in her hand. She was still thinking about what she needed to do. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door, "Yea, come in," she yelled out and took a drag. Dr. Briefs walked into her room. "Sweetie, I think you need to get out. You have been cooped up in here too long; maybe you should go see Goku, or Master Roshi?" he suggested, she smiled at him, "Why the concern dad?" "Well, you have just seemed really down, and I assume it's because Vegeta is away," he had a concerned look on his face. She smiled, "Yea I guess I can go see Goku," she flipped her cigarette out. "But first thing in the morning, it's too late tonight, by the time I would get there they would all be asleep," she said. "Okay honey, but I don't want to see you back until later that evening. Go have a good time," he kissed her on the forehead and walked out of her room. As soon as he walked out he picked up his cell phone and hit speed dial. "Vegeta? She's going to go to Goku's in the morning. I'll see you tomorrow," he hung up the phone and continued down the hall.

Day 5: Vegeta was in deep space at this point. He had been training in 400 times gravity, and he was also keeping track of the female's small ki. She must have been staying with the black haired lady because her ki had not spiked like he figured it would once she found out he had left with the ship. 'This isn't enough, I need more,' he thought and threw a punch. He got a beep on his alert system; he turned off the Gravity Machine and walked over to it. It seemed as though he was in an asteroid field. "Perfect," he smiled. He landed his ship on a big asteroid; he got out and started to train more. He knew he would push his limits here. He could feel it, he was so close.

Bulma was sitting outside with Chi-chi, it was a beautiful day. Chi-chi was knitting but Bulma couldn't tell what it was. She looked over at Chi-chi who was humming and smiling down at the material. "Chi-chi, can I ask you something?" Bulma took her sunglasses off. "Of course! I figured something was on your mind since you came all the way out here," Chi-chi put down what she was knitting. "Well, it's about Vegeta," Bulma said, she explained to Chi-chi everything that had happened and Chi-chi's face was frozen, suddenly she looked very angry. "Absolutely NOT! How can you even consider being in a lifetime bond with that, that crazed Saiyan!?" she yelled. "How do you expect to raise a family with him? He's a psycho!" Chi-Chi continued to yell. Bulma stood up out of her chair. "Well, I guess you aren't going to be any help on this, so I will see you later," she said, trying not to let the anger spew from her as she gathered her things and headed towards Capsule Corp.

Early Morning Day 6:

*Bulma's Dream Sequence*

It was beautiful outside, but it wasn't Earth, the skies were red and the grass an emerald green. There was a large beautiful courtyard, with sparkling blue water dancing out of a water fountain. "Vegeta! Vegeta? Come inside!" a voice called out, the voice sounded like the voice of angels calling. Suddenly a small boy flew up to the door; he had tall spiked black hair, and was wearing a cape. "Mother, I've told you it is Prince Vegeta!" the boy said pouting and crossing his arms. The woman standing on the top of the stairs waiting was a tall, slender yet built woman, with long black spiked hair and almond shaped eyes that were a deep black. In her eyes you could see passion as she smiled. "Oh? I am sorry My Prince, I guess I have forgotten that you are also my son," she said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her. "I was training so I can one day be a great elite warrior like you and father," you could hear the anger in his voice; he was upset because he was interrupted. "Son, you will one day be elite, and you will be the strongest Saiyan of them all. But remember, strength is important, but your pride means everything. Your father wants to see you," she stood tall, looking at her son. He was smart, strong and just like his father. But sometimes she wished he were more like her.

Bulma woke up; she stretched her arms and yawned. She got up and walked to the bathroom to turn on the shower. She was so tired, by the time she had gotten home last night it was very dark out. As she stepped in the shower she began to remember the dream she had. "What the hell? That dream made no sense! I need something to help me make this decision. Obviously Chi-Chi wasn't any help; she just started to yell at me. I can't ask Goku, he's training Gohan. Yamcha, well that would be awkward. All that is left is mom and Master Roshi, and he's just a dirty old man!" Bulma said to herself. "Well, looks like I am going to be talking to my mother about this," she said as she stepped out of the shower.

Vegeta was standing in the pouring rain, lightning striking all around him, he was tired and weak. He didn't have any more to give. "Why can't I do this?" he yelled to the sky. "I need something; I need to become a Super Saiyan! It is my birth right! I have two Elite parents, I was an Elite Warrior, and I survived being a slave under Frieza's rule! Father? Mother? If you are listening to me I need a sign!" Vegeta was on his knees, he had tears streaming down his face, and suddenly the ground was shaking under his feet. He looked up and noticed the sky looked covered. It began to turn red, like something was coming into the atmosphere. That's when he started to see the smaller asteroids falling, and the much larger asteroid coming down slowly. He knew he needed to either destroy it, or accept his fate. He was not about to be killed my some stupid space rock. "I need to gather what little energy I have left, and get to the ship!" he yelled but noticed the asteroid was coming down faster than he had thought, he was about to be crushed as the rock took over his body. Then there was a gold light that shined through the asteroid and there Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans stood, with golden hair, and piercing turquoise eyes. He had done it. He had achieved the Legendary Super Saiyan!

Bulma had just sat down with her mother to have lunch. She looked down at the food her mother had made. It looked delicious, but she really wasn't hungry. Her mother smiled at her "What is it that you need to talk about dear?" her mother asked her. Bulma sighed. "Vegeta," she said quietly, her mother's smile became huge and she leaned forward to show she was interested. Bulma told her everything that has happened, leaving out some details that mothers just don't need to know about their daughters. And she even showed her the piece of cloth Vegeta had given her. Bunny looked as though she was glowing. "Well you know what I think of Vegeta, he's handsome, smart, strong, and he has that bad boy side that I just find irresistible. But I am going to be honest with you and try to help talk your way through all of this. Realize, this is for life, he's not going to be like...Oh that boy with the scar on his eye." "Yamcha," Bulma corrected her. "Yes Yamcha, he's not going to be like him, he's going to be with you forever, you have to be ready for that. Also his past, you're going to have to look past that. I really believe he is a changed man, and I think he needs some good in his life, and you could be that. But you can't call him a murderer every time you get mad at him. And that is something else too, you both are going to have to work on your tempers, other than that I think he is perfect for you," Bunny smiled and took a bite of chicken. Bulma stared at her in shock. "Wow mom, Thank you," Bulma said as she got up from the table, face still showing her shock.

AN: Okay, so I am sorry for the delay, I just recently got my wi-fi turned on at my new apartment. So I know Vegeta becoming Super Saiyan was a little out of order, but he's not going to be able to become a Super Saiyan on command, so that is going to cause him more frustration and more training. And what decision will Bulma make? I think her mom made a lot of solid points. The next chapter is going to have a dream sequence that will have Bulma decide what she wants. Will it be good or bad? I dunno. And I decided against the killer cliffhanger this time… but maybe next time. You're welcome get prepared! And again thank you all so much for your support!


	14. Chapter 14 Revised

AN: Hi guys, so this chapter is going to be different on the length. My computer is doneskidoodles, so I have to write this on my brother's and I don't have a word counter. This is also going to put a damper on updating; I am going to start looking at how much a new computer costs. So until then, this is probably going to be the last chapter I get to post. Small hiatus; nothing to worry about though, I'm not quitting. And I am apologizing where I am about to leave you all hanging. Sorry not sorry.

Chapter 14:

Early Morning Day 7: Bulma and Vegeta's Dream Sequence

Inside a beautiful building; the walls were made of marble and had tiny specks of gold in them to make them sparkle. A small Vegeta walked down the hall towards his father's throne room. His mother was walking beside him; he looked over at her and noticed a worried expression on her face. Vegeta adored his mother, not that he would ever tell her or anyone else that. But the way she made him feel, even on his worst days, was pure happiness. She was the only person who Vegeta would actually admit that he loved, and he would do anything to protect her. She looked down at her son and she tried to keep her face emotionless. A small smile curved Vegeta's lips and he stopped walking.

"Mother, why do you look concerned?" Vegeta asked in a playful tone. Her face did not change. "Your father has some news to give you," her voice seemed shaky and sounded a bit angry. "News that can't wait until later?" he asked her. "No my son, we have a guest that wants to be present for the news. So your father set up a meeting with the elders," she told him, Vegeta had a confused look on his face, "A meeting with the elders? I am not to be present for those meetings until I am to become King, is Father dying?" he said, trying to hold in the worry in his voice. "No, he's not dying physically, but he has had to make the hardest decision a Father is ever going to make. And I want you to remember to be proud son, no matter what the future may hold for our people, I want you to always remember who you are," his mother said, a single tear falling from her eye. They reached the door and she looked down at her son, she straightened up his armor and wiped some dirt from his face that he had smudged while training. Vegeta grabbed her hand and held it tightly with pleading eyes, "Mother, I do not want to go in there," he said to her. "I am sorry; there is nothing I can do," she opened the door and Vegeta saw his first glimpse of the Ice Demon.

Vegeta walked up to the throne with his eyes lowered, kneeled and crossed his left arm over his chest. "Rise my son. Frieza, this is Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans; he is the strongest of his age, and his strength increases every day," the king said, his voice booming throughout the large throne room. "Yes, I can see he is strong for his age. He is very stern as well; boy can you give me a smile?" Frieza's voice slithered about in a sarcastic tone. "Who do you think you are mocking me!? I will not stand for it! I will wipe that smug-" "VEGETA! STAND DOWN AT ONCE!" the king yelled interrupting Vegeta. "Oh no, let the boy finish!" Frieza had a grin on his face. Vegeta kept his mouth tight until he calmed down. "I have training to do father; may I ask what this is about?" Vegeta said in a cold calm tone. "Oh! You haven't told him yet; this should be worth the time I traveled to get here. Do tell him King Vegeta," Frieza said clapping his hands together. "Vegeta my son; you are being assigned a mission," King Vegeta said hesitantly. "Where will I be going?" Vegeta asked. "You will be living with Lord Frieza on his ship, and working for him," the King looked to his wife, her eyes were down.

"Wha- what do you mean I will be living with him? I have my duties here!" Vegeta yelled. "Do not question me boy! I have made an agreement with Lord Frieza, he will be taking care of you from here on out, Nappa is being assigned to leave with you as your guard until you are old enough to not need him," the Kings tone was demanding. "You can't do this Vegeta! You can't let him take our only son!" the Queen finally spoke up, Frieza shot a glare at her. "He is only a boy! A small child! Our child!" she said grabbing a hold of her son's shoulders. "You better shut her up King Vegeta, before I do," Frieza said in a sing song voice, the Kings eyes became filled with fear. "This is not up for discussion," the King said to her, giving her a pleading look. Vegeta pushed off his mother and flew out the room through the window. Frieza looked at the King, "He is to be ready by morning, and he is not to come with that attitude."

Vegeta had made it out to the fountain before his anger took over. He began blowing up trees, and then suddenly he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He quickly spun around to shoot whoever dared to touch him and noticed his mother's eyes. "Why is he doing this?" Vegeta asked. "Frieza is taking over our planet, we are all going to be slaves under him. He is using you as a peace offering. Frieza knows your father will not attack him with you on board his ship," his mother told him. "Is that all I am? A blasted peace offering? And what if something happens? Who will become King?" Vegeta crossed his arms. "You are going to be having a little brother Vegeta, I was going to tell you this morning, but I never had the chance," she smiled a little. "A little brother? So that's why he is doing this? If I die, he still has his bloodline on the throne," Vegeta was becoming filled with hate. "No my Prince, he wants to make sure there is a home for you to come home to after you become a Super Saiyan and defeat Frieza," she kissed him on the cheek and whispered something in their native tongue in his ear. He smiled and nodded, "I love you too mother." She handed him a cloth that was part of the blanket they used with he was born, "Keep this on you at all times, never forget where you come from."

Vegeta woke up with tears in his eyes, "I have never forgotten you mother." He got out of his bed and walked to the computer, "Approximately 6 hours to my destination." He did some quick math, "That will put me at Capsule Corp around 6pm, I will have enough time to train with Earth's gravity and see how I feel before I go to Bulma." He smiled, today was the day. Today was the day that he will finally have his key to Super Saiyan. He achieved it, now he just has to control it so he can transform when he needs to, and not have to worry about petty emotions to become Super Saiyan. He also couldn't help but feel the happiness inside him, the happiness his mother used to bring him. He put his hand over his heart to feel it beating. "This is all well and good right now, but it cannot last. I have a job to do," he said to himself, getting a very serious look on his face.

Bulma woke up and looked at the clock. "Holy shit! Noon already!" she said as she shot out of bed. She was running frantically around her room. "Fuck, fuck, fuck I have that meeting today at one! Get it together Bulma! Running in circles is not going to help you get ready!" she yelled out. "Who the hell are you talking to?" she sighed. She took a quick shower, threw her hair up in a messy bun, put on a light blue tank and some black slacks and threw her lab coat over it. She walked up to the mirror and gave herself a once over. "This will have to suffice," she said, she looked at her dresser and saw the small cloth. "So you did have feelings before, and it was Frieza who took them away from you, poor kid. I can't imagine what you must have gone through. I wish your dream would have told me how you lost your mother." She sighed and looked down sadly at the cloth, "You had feelings, but will you ever have them again?" She folded the cloth and put it in her lab coat pocket.

Vegeta's ship landed out in the middle of nowhere. He stepped out and stretched his arms while he looked around. 'I wonder what I can do in this gravity,' he thought and decided to jump. His jump shot him fast through the air, so fast he disappeared. Once he landed he then shot a large mountain far in the distance with a small blast, it exploded into rubble. He began to laugh hysterically, "I can't believe it! It's too much!" he said as he fell backwards on his back, "I've finally done it! After I destroy the androids, then I will destroy you Kakarot!" He continued to laugh. Once he was over his laugh session he decided it was time for some meditation. He was focusing so much on physical training he almost forgot the mental training. He wanted to make sure he had a wall built up so the woman would never be harmed while he was in battle. That was if she agreed to the bond. He searched for her ki, and finally he found it, it was a little more flustered than normal, but she didn't seem as though she was in distress. He kept a reading on this and slowly drifted into his meditative state.

Bulma was at the end of her meeting with about 10 different companies, they all wanted a part of her father's new project to help sustain clean air. She was about to stand up and give the conclusion speech when suddenly she felt light headed. Flashes of memories shot through her mind, they were of battle, people dying. Then there was a boy being tortured "Vegeta!" Bulma said and then her legs went out and her vision was gone. It was 11pm when she finally woke up, her mother was sitting next to her bed. "Oh honey! Are you alright? Your father said you had quite the fall!" Bunny said as she dabbed a cold towel over Bulmas forehead. "Yea I am fine, just got a little light headed I suppose." The memories flooded Bulma again. 'What all happened to him?' she thought. The last thing she remembered seeing was Vegeta's face, bruised and bloodied and she could hear the sadistic laugh. "Vegeta is here honey, he is taking a shower, but he said he couldn't talk to you until midnight? He also told me not to tell you he was here. Oops!" Bunny giggled. "He's here already? What time is it!?" Bulma tried to sit up but she was still a little light headed. "Why it's 11:30pm," Bunny said confused. Burma began to uncover herself and started talking very fast. "I have 30 minutes to make a life decision. I don't know what to do. I am not used to this sort of thing; I am used to making people stress out over me, not the other way around!" "Bulma dear, you need to calm down, you're going to faint again. I think you know the right answer honey, follow your heart," Bunny smiled at her and left the room.

Midnight

Bulma walked out to her court yard, she was kind of hoping Vegeta would be nervous and have cold feet, but she looked up and saw his silhouette. She sighed, "Of course you would be on time for once, the one day I want you to be late." She stopped walking, could she do this? She thought about turning around and walking back into the house, but she knew Vegeta had already heard her. "Well woman? What is your answer?" Vegeta said in a stern voice. "Well I-uh-I have some questions," she said nervously. "Of course you do." Vegeta said pinching his nose. He waited and she didn't say anything. "Well out with it then," Vegeta demanded. "How did she die?" Bulma whispered. Vegeta knew who she was asking about, he sighed "Frieza...My father tried to rescue me after a year of my mission, for his insubordination Frieza punished him by killing my mother." "And your brother?" she asked "I don't know what became of him, never even learned his name. I am sure he perished with the rest of my planet," he shrugged. "Tell me how you felt about her, please," Bulma asked him. "How I felt about my mother?" Vegeta wasn't expecting this. "I had no feelings towards her; she was the one who gave birth to me. That is all," Vegeta said crossing his arms. Bulmas shoulders dropped. She walked up to Vegeta and handed him the cloth, "Well, what is your answer?" He asked her. "I'm sorry Vegeta, my answer is no. I just...I can't, and I am so sorry," she said and she turned and ran from him. He knew he could catch her. But his legs wouldn't move. "Her answer is...no?" he said and looked down and the small piece of cloth in his hand.

AN: There you have it! What will happen next?


	15. Chapter 15 Revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.

AN: So the computer problem has been fixed temporarily, I am using my mother's computer until I can buy me a new one. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I liked writing it. And again I appreciate all the feed back! ATTENTION! This has some lemon in it. I have never written one before, so go easy on it.

Chapter 15:

Vegeta was sitting out in the court yard in the grass; he was staring at the piece of cloth with a serious look on his face. 'Why the hell did she say no? I can't figure it out,' he thought, suddenly he heard two feet hit the ground behind him. He turned to look and saw Goku standing there holding two fingers up to his head. "Hey Vegeta, how's it going?" Goku asked in a friendly way. Vegeta glared at him, "What are you doing here?" he asked. Goku smiled at him, "Well, I felt you were back, and stronger. Did you do it? Did you become Super Saiyan?" Goku already knew the answer to his question, but thought Vegeta would want to brag a little. Vegeta turned his head and looked back at the piece of cloth, "Go away Kakarot, I don't feel like talking to anyone, especially you." Goku tilted his head in confusion. "What happened?" he asked Vegeta genuinely concerned. Vegeta growled, "I said go away!" Goku sat in the grass next to him, "Not until you tell me what happened."

Bulma was lying in her bed, she couldn't sleep at all, it was now 4 am and her mind would not shut off. "Why did I say no? What have I done, mom told me to follow my heart, and I followed my brain… Fuck you brain," she said, her room was lit by the bright full moon. 'Well, I guess I ruined it. I don't think there are take backs in this stupid game of life,' she thought, she swung her feet around to the side of her bed. "I need a cigarette," she said as she grabbed one off her end table and headed outside. Once she was out on her balcony she began to cry. She continued to cry until she fell asleep in her lawn chair. She felt like she had only been asleep for 10 minutes when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Bulma sweetie, why are you out here? Are you okay? Your eyes are all puffy," her mother said. "Yea, I'm fine," Bulma tried to hide the pain in her voice. "Honey, you are my daughter. I know you aren't fine," Bunny said. "Am I going to have to plan a wedding?" She clapped her hand in excitement.

"No mom, I told Vegeta no," Bulma said hatefully. "What do you mean you told him no? I thought I told you to follow your heart!" Bunny looked at her daughter who looked very sad and pale. "I was going to; I had every intention of telling him yes. But all I need to hear from him is that there are still emotions somewhere inside of him. Feelings... He couldn't even tell me how he felt about his own mother. How am I supposed to know how he feels about me, if he can't even tell me that?" Bulma said and then she realized why she had said no to him. "Dear, do I tell you every day that I love you?" Bunny asked her. "Well, no. You don't," she said, looking at her mother, wondering where this was going. "Does your father?" Bunny asked again. Bulma shook her head no. "Have you ever doubted our love for you?" she smiled a little, she knew it had clicked in Bulmas head and her point had gotten across. "Mom, I think I need to talk to Vegeta," Bulma said standing up. "I think you need to as well," Bunny smiled.

*Earlier*

Goku took in a deep breath and he started to hum, he was trying to think of ways to irritate Vegeta. Vegeta looked over at him and rolled his eyes. He knew his game, so he stood up to walk away. Goku popped up in front of him. "Wanna spar?" he asked Vegeta, but Vegeta pushed passed him. "No I am in no mood," Vegeta said and suddenly Goku tackled him to the ground. Vegeta began throwing punches and yelling curse words at him. "Just hold still Vegeta! It will only take a second!" Goku said struggling to hold Vegeta down. "Get off me you clown!" Vegeta yelled, and threw a punch to Goku's gut. Suddenly Goku's hair went gold, and Vegeta couldn't move. Goku put his hand on Vegeta's head and closed his eyes. After five seconds he went back to normal and stood up. Vegeta stood up and brushed grass off of himself. "Kakarot, you fucking idiot! I told you I wanted to be left alone," Vegeta yelled at him. "You are lucky I don't destroy you and this stupid planet!" He noticed the sad look on Goku's face, but walked past him to go inside.

"I know why she said no," Goku said, Vegeta stopped but didn't look at him. "Did you get into my fucking head?" Vegeta said in a dangerous tone. "Well, I had too. You weren't going to tell me." Vegeta growled and powered up, his hair flashed gold and he punched Goku in the face catching him off guard. Goku hit the ground and the next thing he knew Vegeta was standing over him as a Super Saiyan. Goku smiled, "So you did achieve it. Congrats!" Vegeta's face looked shocked. 'I caught him off guard, and could have killed him and he is congratulating me?' he thought then he sighed and held a hand out to help Goku off the ground. "You know why she said no?" Vegeta asked not making eye contact with Goku. It really pained him that he had had to take advice from this fool. "Yep," Goku said scratching the back of his head. "Well, tell me you damn idiot!" Vegeta yelled. "Oh, you really don't know?" Goku giggled a little. Vegeta just stared at him. "Bulma wanted you to be honest about your feelings. She's a human, and a woman at that. And I may not know a lot about women, but Bulma is pretty needy when she is lonely. I mean when I first met her, she was going to use the Dragon Balls to wish for a boyfriend," Goku explained. Vegeta's eyes were wide. "Kakarot, you're an idiot, and I am still going to kill you one day," Vegeta said blatantly. "Hey man! That's really rude!" Goku looked offended. "But thank you," Vegeta said has he flew towards Capsule Corp. "Huh?" Goku was so confused, but decided not to push it anymore. He put his fingers up to his forehead and disappeared.

Bulma was running down the hall, she remembered Vegeta saying that if she said no he would have to leave. She was hoping he hadn't left yet. She stopped by his room and opened the door. It looked as though no one had been in there for a long time. She sighed and continued to run down the hall. She had to see if the ship was still there. As she ran down stairs she turned the corner to go out the kitchen and she hit a wall. But then noticed she never hit the ground. When she opened her eyes, she was looking into two very dark eyes. "Vegeta?" she said, he nodded. "Woman, we need to talk. But not in here," he told her. "Why not in here?" "Because your mother is hiding around the corner," he said a little louder to be sure Bulma's mom heard him. He lifted Bulma and carried her outside and then flew straight up to the roof. Once they were up there he dropped her on the ground. "Ouch! Listen buddy! I am precious cargo!" Bulma said rubbing her backside. Vegeta scoffed. "I think I am some explaining to do," Bulma said, a little embarrassed. Vegeta lifted his hand up, "No, I am going to talk first." Bulma frowned at him but held back the "of course you are arrogant bastard" comment. So she waited.

"When you wanted to me to tell you how I really felt about my mother, I froze. Emotion is not something I often display, and I view it as a weakness," Vegeta said. "But Vegeta, that's what I wanted to tell you, I don't need you to show me emotion or to show me that you lov-" Bulma was cut off. "Don't speak, let me finish," he said, Bulma sighed and nodded. "My mother… was the most important person to me. She made me truly happy, and was my motivation to become stronger. I only told her once, that I loved her and that was before I was taken aboard Frieza's ship. To this day, I would give anything to tell her once more," Vegeta said with his back turned to Bulma so she wouldn't see the blush on his face. "Vegeta, I know you had a rough childhood. And I also know your culture is different to mine, and showing compassion is a weakness. You don't ever have to say that you love me, because I know that by not saying it, is really saying it. You are protecting me. Frieza knew how you felt about her, that's why he took her from you. He made you that person. But I know in my heart you are not that person anymore, and that's why I want to change my decision. My answer is yes," Bulma said, she had tears rolling down her face. Vegeta quickly turned around, grabbed her and began to kiss her. He did not stop kissing her until he remembered she needed to breathe.

The sun was lining the sky with a yellow and orange blanket, Vegeta looked at Bulma. She looked beautiful, her face was flushed and her lips were swollen. He lightly kissed her and slowly took his hand up her shirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him harder. Their tongues danced in one and others mouths. Vegeta broke the kiss and pulled Bulmas tank top over her head. He started to kiss her jaw line, and continued to go down her neck. She moaned a little and she tugged at the strap of his armor, he smirked, "If you can figure out how to take that off, I will reward you," he said in a cocky manner. Two seconds later he felt the straps snap. He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her in shock. "I'm a genius remember? Now what's my reward?" Bulma said in a flirty tone. A dark look came across Vegeta's face. Vegeta lightly pushed her down so she was forced to sit on the hard roof.

He took the rest of his armor off, and slid his shirt over his head. Bulma blushed 'Good god this man has the body of a Greek God,' she thought. Once Vegeta took his gloves off he leaned forward to kiss her, and pushed her down so she was lying flat. He kissed down her jaw, to her neck, and she thought he was going to stop there, but he continued his journey down. She felt one hand on her back and then felt a snap. Next thing she knew her bra was lying next to her. He took one breast in his hand and the other in his mouth. Bulma squeaked in shock. He started drawing circles with his tongue around her nipple. Then he moved over to the other breast. She was beginning to squirm. He smiled and then started to kiss her under her breast and down to her belly. He started to pull at her pants, and she put her hand on his. He looked up at her, "I have never done this before," she said blushing. Vegeta smirked, "If you don't want to continue we won't." He could see every thought flashing through her eyes. "Will...Will you be easy?" she said nervous. "I swear on my honor," he said. She smiled and nodded. "Okay," she said as she lifted her hips. Vegeta pulled her pants down and her under wear with it. He kissed the inside of her thighs and moved up a little more. Once he got into position, he lifted her legs over his shoulders, and lightly began to lick her small nub. Bulma tried everything she could not to scream. Small bursts of sensations where going through her body. Vegeta continued, but this time he slid his index finger in. "Oh Vegeta!" she said once he could see she was relaxing a little more he added his middle finger.

She was bucking her hips and he took his other hand and held them down. He began making a come hither motion with his fingers and she screamed out in pleasure, it was just so much! He smiled and pulled away from her. He slid his spandex pants down and positioned himself between her legs. Bulma could see how endowed he was, his cock looked as powerful as the rest of him. "This is going to hurt for a moment, tell me if I need to stop," he whispered in her ear. She nodded. He pushed himself into her and then didn't move, never taking his eyes off of her face. She had a tear fall down her cheek; he caught it with his thumb. "Are you okay?" he asked her. "Yes," she said. He pumped again, and she said, "Yes." He kept a slow pace and then he felt the tension in her release. He moved his hips faster; every time he pushed in her she said "Yes!" and was getting louder. He leaned down and kissed her neck not losing the steady rhythm. He could feel himself losing control, 'This woman is so soft!' And she tightened around him. "Don't stop Vegeta," she wrapped her legs around his waist. He huffed at her and began to push faster.

She could feel his powerful cock moving through her. It filled her snatch completely; she never thought it would fit so perfectly in her. Before she knew it she came, quickly followed with a second, and then third orgasm. Every wave of pleasure felt more and more intense, she already lost track of how many times she had cum. And Vegeta wasn't slowing down. After what felt like 30 minutes, he couldn't hold on any longer. They both came at the same time. And with that all the memories that they hadn't shared flashed through their minds. He stayed in her for a few moments, until he could see she was calming down; His eyes never left her. He pulled out of her and lay beside her. She turned to face him, and smiled "Wow," was all she could say, she didn't want to ruin the moment with words. He smirked at her. "You are mine, I have become Super Saiyan, and I will do everything in my power to protect you," he said to her as he closed his eyes. She looked at him in surprise. 'He said that to me when he was hurt. He remembered?'

Their moment was interrupted when they heard a shrill male voice yell. "HOLY SHIT!" Bulma and Vegeta turned to see the wide eyes of Krillin looking right at them. The little bald man quickly flew off.

AN: Alright guys, what did you think?


	16. Chapter 16 Revised

Authors Note: Okay, I am not going to lie to you; I was losing some inspiration with this story. Not really sure why, maybe it's because my life has been kind of crazy these past few months. Luckily I was re-inspired with a song by Lana Del Rey called Dark Paradise. I will put the link to the lyrics in the description. This chapter is going to be based off the song's lyrics, and is going to be skipped ahead a few weeks. It is also going to be pretty sad. So I am sorry for that.

Chapter 16:

It had been three weeks since Bulma and Vegeta's first night together. She didn't know what she was expecting, but she thought she would have felt happy that she and Vegeta had finally decided to be with each other. But all she really felt was sadness and anger, a lot of anger. She had seen Vegeta on and off the past three weeks, he was always locked away in the Training Room. Sometimes he wouldn't even come inside to sleep, and they had a pretty nasty fight a few nights back because she was feeling a little frisky and Vegeta turned her away. She couldn't figure out why. He hadn't turned her away the night before that. Not to mention 2 nights before he had showed up in her bathroom while she was showering and made love to her. So why was it that when she wanted to have sex he turned her away? She sighed, she wanted to talk to him because she had said some hurtful things, but again he was locked up inside the stupid gravity room and was ignoring her. She got up from her lab chair and decided she wanted some tea, so she shut off the computer and left for the kitchen.

Vegeta was sitting at the table, he had made himself 5 turkey and cheese sandwiches for dinner, he didn't want to ask Bulma to make him dinner because he didn't really think she wanted to talk to him, and he wanted to avoid that fight. This relationship stuff was harder than he had thought it would be; especially now. He felt something a few nights ago. A new power; and it was coming from within Bulma. At first he thought maybe she had been training, he knew humans could have a decent power level if they trained, but then he laughed at the thought of Bulma trying to train. He couldn't get her out of her Lab long enough to do pushups, let alone full on training. So that only meant one thing. She was pregnant, and she didn't know it yet. He should have known that it would come to this; they weren't exactly smart when it came to protection. He smirked to himself, he thought about the time he took her right in her Lab in the middle of her working on his training bots. His smirk quickly faded as he felt not one, but two very small ki's coming closer to the kitchen. At first he was going to leave, but that would only make things harder for him in the future, so he decided he would just ignore her some.

Bulma entered the kitchen and saw Vegeta staring at some sandwiches on a plate in front of him. He didn't look happy, but he didn't look mad either; just his normal dark, blank stare. The one he did when he wanted to show he wasn't in the mood for socializing. She thought about just making her tea and leaving the room without saying a word to him. But then again, she was Bulma Briefs, and his behavior was unacceptable. She put some water into a pot and turned on the stove. She turned and looked at him; his eyes were on her stomach. "Uh hey Vegeta, why are you staring at my stomach?" she asked him in a snotty tone. "You're getting fat," he said back to her. Her face turned red, "I am not! I may have put on like 2 pounds, but I wouldn't call that getting fat you bastard." Vegeta's eyes went back to his plate and Bulma sighed as she pulled out a chair and sat across from him.

"Do you want to talk about what happened the other night?" she said crossing her arms. "Not necessarily, but I know with you I don't have much of a choice," Vegeta said, his tone was flat. "You're damn right you don't have much of a choice, you have been avoiding me for days; like I have the plague or something. What's your deal?" she was trying to hide the anger and sadness in her voice. "I just had some thinking to do, and I need to perfect Super Saiyan. Not that it matters to you," Vegeta said to her. "Thinking? What in the world would be bugging you to have to do some thinking? You are living the good life! You have a training facility that is top quality, someone to make you breakfast, lunch and dinner, and then when you decide you want to fuck you have someone to fu-" Bulma was cut off by Vegeta. "You're pregnant," he said quickly. Bulmas face turned blue, and the tea pot started to whistle.

Vegeta waved his hand in his mate's face. She blinked a couple of times and slowly stood up. "I should take that water off," she said, but she didn't sound like she was there. "Did you hear me woman?" Vegeta said raising an eyebrow. She nodded but couldn't speak. Vegeta just closed his eyes and sighed. Bulma continued to make her tea and then she sat back down. "H-how do you know this? I... I haven't had any of the signs of pregnancy, I mean, my period is due tomorrow and I haven't felt any cramps. But I just thought I was lucky," she stated. Vegeta had a look of disgust on his face, "I know, because I can feel the child's ki, and you don't need to share with me when your body his going to bleed out. It's a putrid thing you women do." Bulma blinked again, "Oh come one Vegeta; it's a very natural thing. If that didn't happen then we wouldn't be having a baby right now." Suddenly Bulma got a smile, "I'm going to be a mommy!" she said looking down at her tummy.

"And you're going to be...You are going to be here for our child right? And be a daddy?" she said worried. Vegeta nodded "Of course, the child is heir to the Prince of all Saiyans, I am going to make sure that it is strong. But I will not do the disgusting stuff, like change its diapers." "You're such an idiot! All you care about is how strong it's going to be? What if IT is a SHE and I don't want her to fight?" Bulma yelled at him. "Nonsense, some of the strongest warriors on Planet Vegeta were women. It's in the child's blood," he said crossing his arms, "Plus we won't have to worry about that until it is about 2. That is when I will start its training." "TWO?! You're fucking insane!" Bulma was shocked. "Again, we can talk about that when the time comes. Right now, we have bigger things to talk about. Like the fact that I will be leaving," Vegeta mentioned suddenly.

"Leaving? Why the hell are you leaving?" Bulma said, tears swelling up in her eyes. "You and this pregnancy are going to be distractions. Distractions that I cannot afford to have right now. Not if you don't want to die by the androids hands," Vegeta said. "But... I… I mean, we are going to need your help through this," Bulma felt her heart sinking into her stomach. "Stop that woman, you are stronger then this...This blubbering thing in front of me right now," Vegeta said turning his face from her. "Blubbering thing? I just found out that I am PREGNANT, and thought that I would be happy, only to find out that my alien boyfriend; or whatever the hell you are to me is going to be leaving instead of being a man and staying around!" Bulma was now beyond pissed; she glared at him and stood up. "I guess you always tend to prove me wrong," she said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I will be leaving tomorrow morning, I may come back when you are in labor; unless you continue to be a complete bitch!" Vegeta yelled at her, he slammed the door to the kitchen and it fell off the hinges. "Instead of being a man, I am more of a man then what she deserves. She could have kept that pussy human around for all I care," Vegeta said as he was punching the air. He decided to train outside because it was nice. "I could go up there right now and prove to her I am a man if I really wanted to. But she isn't worth the exhaustion." Suddenly he stopped punching. He felt bad for suggesting something so dark; even to himself. He looked up at her room and saw the light shut off. "I wish you could understand that I only want to keep you safe," he said to the sky.

Bulma was lying in her bed. She had been awake all night. So many thoughts had been running through her head. She felt her swollen stomach; she couldn't believe that in a few short weeks she would be having a baby boy. And she still couldn't believe that Vegeta has been gone through her entire pregnancy. She now wished she would have told him goodbye before he left. But she let her emotions take over, she was so mad at him at the time. She had felt some happiness every now and then, like every time she felt her baby kick, especially the first time she felt it. But other than that, she had been depressed. She didn't leave her room often, and when she would get phone calls from her friends she always felt like they were either feeling sorry for her, or thinking she was stupid for still wanting Vegeta. Krillin didn't even talk to her, obviously still embarrassed over when he saw them that first time.

The last time she talked to Chi-Chi she said that she should move on. But Bulma didn't want to do that. She sighed, "Loving you forever can't be wrong. Even though you're not here, I won't move on," she said looking out her window at the sky. At this point in time she really hated this bond thing between them, there was no remedy for the memory of his face; it was like a melody that was stuck in her head. She could feel everything; his soul was haunting her, telling her that everything was going to be fine. But since he'd been gone, she only wished she was dead. She could never move on, no one compared to him. Goku even asked her why she stays so strong; Bulma gave him a small answer. But her real answer was when you find true love it lives on. That's what she should have told him. But everyone thinks it would be too hard to love Vegeta, and they tell her that she is crazy for trying to love him. She knew that this isn't how Vegeta would want her to act. Keeping her cooped up in her room and sleeping all day and night. But that's how she went to her paradise. She would close her eyes, and wait for her prince to take her to her dark paradise.


	17. Chapter 17 Revised

AN: Sorry it's been so long for me to update! I have thought about writing but then I think "Eh, I'll do it tomorrow." Then tomorrow turns into next week and so on and so forth. So I hope you guys liked the last chapter! This one is going to be good too! Bulma finds a note from someone; I bet y'all can guess who it is. And there is some serious action too! Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 17:

Deep in space a ship was passing a far away star. Inside the ship stood Vegeta with his eyes closed. He was trying to meditate but his mind was somewhere else. He knew leaving her like that was going to make things harder for him; but he couldn't risk an explosion hurting her or his heir. He kept his mind closed off to her for the most part, unless he could feel her sadness, then he would try and show her that everything was fine. But she wasn't giving him any response. He started to focus on her face, trying to tap into her head. "Woman, can you hear me?" Vegeta thought. He waited… nothing. "Bulma... I need you to go into my room. I think I left something very important in there," he thought hoping she would take the bait, he knew how nosy she can be. Still, he got nothing. He sighed, and suddenly anger struck him. He began to train to burn off his anger. "She better not be ignoring me."

Bulma had been exhausted all week; she was so huge she forgot what her feet looked like. And with her carrying a Saiyan boy she couldn't stop eating so her face was swollen. She had decided to lie down for a few minutes and ended up falling asleep for 4 hours. When she woke up the first things she thought was how bad she needed to pee, and then how hungry she was. She was ready for this pregnancy to be over. She knew that Trunks was due any time now but she didn't know how much more of this she could take. Chi-Chi had told her how hard it was to carry a Saiyan, but she said the reward in the end was worth every minute. Bulma was not feeling that way, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pale and sick. Not at all looking like she was glowing like they say pregnant women do. 'It's all going to be over soon,' she thought. She sighed and left the bathroom.

She wanted to make cheese burgers and she was really hoping they had some beef. As she was walking down the hall she heard Vegeta's voice. She stopped and looked around; but she didn't see anyone. She looked to her right and there was his door. She walked up to the door and slowly opened it and peeked in "Vegeta?" she said quietly, but didn't receive a response. As she looked around she noticed a piece of paper sitting on his night stand. She looked down and saw "Bulma" in beautiful handwriting. She opened the note and gasped.

Bulma,

I know you're going to come snoop through here at some point, be it before I leave or after. And there are some things that I need you to know. I am truly grateful that you decided to choose me as your 'boyfriend' as you humans say. But that doesn't mean that I will change, I still have to become the best. Sometimes the air around feels like a cage, I needed to leave because I am concerned for your safety around me. I would never intentionally hurt you. But love, to me, is a camouflage of what resembles rage again. So if you love me let me go, let me run away with my sins. My heart is just too dark to care, and I cannot accidentally destroy you if I am not there. I need to reach my ultimate fate; I have become a Super Saiyan. But I need to master the transformation. And if I am alone, I cannot hate. Woman, I do not deserve to have you. My smile was taken long ago; if I can change I hope I never find out…

Bulma stopped reading for a moment and she pressed the letter to her lips, she had tears running down her face. She knew what Vegeta was saying in this letter was hard for him. Even to write it down. She continued to read:

What I am trying to say is now that I have you, I don't know how I made it through the years. I couldn't face a life without your light. You are my better half, and I know this pregnancy is going to be hard for you. But...

Suddenly Bulma couldn't read, she was feeling sharp pains in her lower back. And they were hitting her hard. She grabbed onto Vegeta's bed and yelled for her mother. Bunny came running upstairs "Are you okay dear?" she asked helping Bulma get her balance. "Mom, I think it is time!" she cried out. "Oh dear! Let's get your to the Medical Wing!" Bunny said trying to help Bulma. She looked down at her daughter and noticed some blood running down her leg. 'Oh my!' she thought. Bulma noticed the look on her mother's face. "What is it Mom?" she asked concerned. "Nothing honey, you don't worry about a thing! Everything is going to be fine. I am about to be a Grandma!" she said trying to throw a smile on her face.

"But you know what; I think we are going to have the doctors come in here. You need to lie down on the bed okay?" Bunny said and Bulma shook her head, "No mom, this is Vegeta's room. He would be so angry if he... OWWWW!" Bulma yelled out. "Oh honey, he will be thrilled," Bunny said picking up the phone. Bulma couldn't believe how much pain she was in. This was not at all what she read online. She lay back onto her pillow and noticed between her legs felt wet and sticky. She put her hand on her thigh and pulled it up; her hand was covered in blood. "Oh my God! Mommy!" Bulma cried right before she fainted. The note was laying beside her the last lines reading:

"But all of that will be ripped apart, if you refuse to fight."

Vegeta stopped his training. Something didn't feel right. No something was very wrong. He closed his eyes and searched for the woman's ki. He found it but it was very faint. And she felt afraid. Vegeta rushed to the telecom, typed in Capsule Corp. extension and waited for someone to pick up. "DAMN IT! SOME ONE ANSWER THE BLASTED THING!" Vegeta yelled as he hit his fist down on the chair, cracking it. Then a face popped up on the screen. It was the stupid human male that Bulma had a previous infatuation with. "What do you want?" Yamcha said. Vegeta growled, "Something is wrong." "You're damn right something is wrong, you have the balls to leave Bulma when she is pregnant with your child, and then call now? I think what's wrong in this picture is the father." Yamcha said. "You sure act tough when I am light years away," Vegeta smirked, "Let me talk to the woman." "No way! She doesn't want to talk to you!" Yamcha said, but was acting very suspicious. "She told me herself. She said she didn't even want you to come back," he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Listen boy, if you are going to give someone lies, makes sure it isn't someone who can easily kill you. And make sure you are better at it," Vegeta was sounding dangerous. "Now let me talk to the woman, NOW!" he yelled. "You can't talk to her, she's having HER baby. And I am going to be the one to help her through it," Yamcha now had a cocky smile on. "If you touch my son, I swear I will kill you so slow and painfully you would make a torture session from Frieza seem like a walk on the beach," Vegeta looked dark. Suddenly Yamcha didn't seem so tough, as sweat was forming on his forehead. "Uh, excuse me," he said as he ran away. Vegeta growled. He needed to speak with someone. Then an old man popped up on the screen. "Vegeta my boy! How is space?" Dr Briefs said. "There is no time for your chitchat doctor, is she really having the baby?!" The doctor's face changed. "Well, we thought she was, but there have been some complications," he stated.

Vegeta looked panicked, "Complications? Like what? Is she okay? The boy?" The doctor nodded, "She is okay for now, but she isn't strong enough to deliver him herself. But she is refusing medicine, and surgery." "Why is she being such a stubborn idiot!?" Vegeta's fists tightened. "She said she wanted you to be here," the doctor's tone was sad. "Wh-What? She is two weeks early, I am on my way back but it's impossible for me to make it there in time. This could kill her," he said with a confused look on his face. "I know son, but if she doesn't want to push, we can't make her push," Dr. Briefs said. Vegeta shut off the telecom. He was so mad he could destroy a whole planet. He closed his eyes, "Woman, I need you to hear me now," he thought, suddenly it felt like someone was inside his head. "Vegeta?" He heard her weak voice call to him. "Yes, Yes! Bulma you need to have the baby now!" he said to her demanding. "Vegeta, I won't have him without you're here," she told him. "Stop being such an idiot! I can't just pop up there, I am..." That s when a thought hit him. He ran back over to the telecom and hit redial. The doctor popped on the screen. "Vegeta we are doing our best, but she isn't listening." "Shut up and listen to me. Call Kakarot and tell him he needs to use his instant transmission to get me back to Earth," Vegeta said. "Call who?" the doctor asked. "Call Goku! GOD DAMMIT!" Vegeta yelled.

"Bulma," Vegeta thought trying to make his thoughts calm down. "Vegeta, like I have said to everyone else, I will not have him without you here," she said to him. He sighed and tried to keep his thought calm. "What if I told you, that I need you to do what the doctors tell you and I will be there before he is born?" "I would call you a bold faced liar," she said and showed him a mental image of her sticking her tongue out and flipping him off. Vegeta smirked, 'she's still feisty.' "I have a plan, just do as I say. Please." "Whoa, did you say please? Now I know you are lying or I am not really talking to you and I am just going crazy," she said. "You are not going crazy, it's the bond; Bulma I need you to be alive when I return," Vegeta's thoughts were becoming shaky. "Okay," was all she said. Bulma tried to open her eyes, "Mommy?" said Bulma. "Yes dear?" Bunny said trying to hold back tears. "Tell the doctors I will proceed without Vegeta," Bulma said sounding weak. "Yes dear!" Bunny said and quickly ran out of the room before Bulma changed her mind.

Vegeta was pacing the ship. "How fucking hard is it to put two fingers to your head and vanish?!" he yelled. "If it's so easy why do you need my help?" a familiar voice said behind him.

Bulma was lying in a medical bed that the doctors had put her in. They rolled her to the Medical Wing as fast as they could. She was wearing clothes that looked like she was going into surgery "Tell me doctor; what are you going to do?" she asked him. "Your son seems to have breached, and we are afraid the umbilical cord is around his neck, we saw something in your ultra sound. We have to do an emergency c-section," the doctor told her bluntly. Tears rolled down her face, "Please hurry Vegeta."

"Kakarot, what took you so long?" Vegeta said crossing his arms. "You're really far away, I had to go to King Kai's Planet to pick up your energy," Goku said putting his hand behind his head. "Well I need you to take me to Capsule Corp., I'm sure the woman's father filled you in," Vegeta said. "He sure did, grab my shoulder and I will start looking for someone's energy," Goku said and put two fingers to his head; and they vanished.

They reached the medical wing and the doctors began to prep for surgery. "Okay Ms. Briefs, we are going to have to put you under a little, you won't be able to feel the lower half of your body but you should be able to stay awake," the doctor told her. "No not yet. He said he would be here," she said but the Doctor was already putting a mask on her face. She was starting to feel numb. "Please Vegeta," Bulma cried; suddenly she felt a rough hand grab her hand. She looked up and saw Vegeta. Tears filled her eyes. "Hey! You two can't be in here!" the Doctor yelled. Goku quickly apologized and left. The doctor stared at Vegeta. "Sir, you have to leave!" he yelled. Vegeta held up his hand with energy filling it with ki and making it glow.

"Fuck you. I'm the father," he said never taking his eyes of his woman. Bulma smiled and slowly faded out of consciousness.

AN: Hope you all enjoyed. And just so you know; credit to Slipknot for the inspiration for Vegeta's note. The song is called Snuff.


	18. Chapter 18 Revised

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

AN: Okay. So I wanted to thank everyone for your feedback. I do appreciate it! This story is going to be coming to an end soon; I am thinking 20 chapters are good. But I want to continue to write. I would love to hear what you guys want in a B/V fiction. So you can message me, or comment. Thank you again!

Chapter 18:

It had been a day and a half since Trunks had been born, and only family members had been allowed to enter the room. Bulma had yet to wake up since Vegeta had shown up by her bed side. He was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, staring at the woman; his woman, the mother of his heir. Every time he thought of it, pride would swell up in his stomach. He wanted so badly for her to wake and to hold their child. He sighed, and suddenly there was a knock on the door. Vegeta stood up and walked over and opened it. It was Bulma's mother, for the tenth time today. He didn't say anything, just stepped to the side to let her in. "Vegeta dear, why don't you take a break. Get you something to eat, change clothes, and take a hot shower?" she asked him. "I will not leave her, not until she wakes up," Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"Honey, I know you are concerned, but waiting around isn't going to make her wake faster. You must be tired and hungry," Bunny told him putting her hand on his chest plate. She had some valid points, he was very hungry, and he did smell a bit ripe from his training. "Here, take this," Bunny handed him a small square object. "What is this?" he asked sounding a bit frustrated. Bunny giggled, "It's a cell phone silly, if it seems as though she is going to wake up, I'll call you on that and you will know." "That is preposterous, I can sense her ki," Vegeta said handing the object back to her. "I insist; I will call you if she wakes," she said pushing it back to him. "Fine; and you will not leave her?" he asked. "I will stay the whole time," she said smiling at him. "Fine, I will be back in an hour," he said, sliding the phone is his boot and leaving the room.

As he walked down the hall he heard a child crying. He growled to himself, 'There is a nurse who is supposed to be keeping track of him.' As he continued down the hall he realized he didn't even know where his nursery was. And what it even looked like. He began to follow the sound of his son's cries, and finally he reached a door. He cracked the door open and looked around, no one was in there. As he walked in, he looked over at a cradle that had a chart on it. He picked it up and started to read, there was a lot of medical terms that he did not understand, but looked down at the nurses comments. "Unusually strong, temperamental, always hungry. IMPORTANT: Do NOT squeeze tail like appendage on back."

Vegeta smirked and noticed the crying had stopped. He looked down at the boy who was looking at him and cooing. "So, you are definitely my son. And you have a tail," he said as he reached down to the small baby, "Between your mother and me you will grow up to be a fine warrior." Suddenly he felt something wrap around his arm. It was a small furry tail, Vegeta's smirk turned into a very full smile. He reached down and picked the boy up. "Don't get used to this affectionate shit kid," Vegeta said and Trunks yawned. Vegeta walked out the room and down the hall towards Bulma's room. He would be staying with her from now on. And he still needed a shower and she had another cradle in the room.

As Vegeta reached her room he looked down, the baby that seemed so small in his arms, and noticed he was asleep. He laid him down in the cradle and turned on the water for a quick shower. The whole time he was in the shower his senses where on his son. Vegeta finished his shower and quickly dried off, suddenly he heard footsteps outside the bedroom door; they were walking quickly. He didn't recognize the ki signature; he quickly put some shorts on and stepped out of the room. A lady in a white dress that had bright red curly hair was running down the hall. "Nurse!" Vegeta yelled his voice booming. The nurse quickly turned around, she knew him; he was the man that tried to kill her when she was asked to change his bandages.

"Uhm yes Vegeta sir?" she asked very mousy. "What is the meaning of your frantic running?" Vegeta said. "Well, I have seemed to have lost Ms. Briefs' son," she said not putting two and two together. Vegeta smirked; it had been awhile since he toyed with someone. "And how do you lose a child? Do you know who the father of that child is?" he said crossing his arms. "Well I um. He was in there. And. Then I came back. Who's the Father?" she asked nervous. "I hear he has a hot temper, and real strong. Someone you don't want to tell you lost his kid," Vegeta said with his eyes closed. "Oh no, Mr. Vegeta, I am going to lose my job if I don't find this baby," she said as she started to cry. This wasn't fun anymore just annoying. "Oh stop your blubbering, I am the boy's Father, and he is in here with me. Now go on. You can take the day off," Vegeta said in an annoyed tone. The nurse's face turned blue and she nodded and scurried away.

Vegeta gathered up his son, and began to walk to the Medical Wing. The small boy was making cooing sounds and trying to eat Vegeta's glove, he assumed that the boy was hungry, but didn't know the first thing about children. Once he got into Bulma's room he opened the door, Bunny's face instantly brightened. "Oh look at you Vegeta, you look like a daddy!" she said. "I sent the Nurse home. I don't trust her," Vegeta said handing Trunks to Bunny, "I think he is hungry." "Oh well, do you want to feed him?" she asked him and began baby talking to Trunks, "I think you want daddy to feed you." Trunks smiled and made some noises. Vegeta turned away from her. "I am not... Equipped to give him the nutrients he needs," he said his face and ears turning red. Bunny looked confused, "Equipped? I don't know what you mean." The blush became more noticeable and then Bunny laughed. "Oh, you mean you don't produce milk, well that's nothing to worry about, the nurse will bring in a bottle honey. If he has the same appetite as you I am sure it will be 5 bottles," she said, she called the nurse and asked for some formula.

She mixed it and Vegeta watched, glancing at Bulma every now and then. Bunny walked over to where Vegeta was sitting and put the small boy in his lap and handed Vegeta a bottle. "Here, now you just take the nipple and run it across his lips, he will grab hold of it," she said to him, Vegeta blushed again. But then he got a very determined look on his face. He did as she said and Trunks didn't take it. He growled. "Try again Vegeta, just maybe be a little more gentle, he may be half Saiyan but he is still a baby," she smiled at him. Vegeta glared at her and then took to the baby again, suddenly Trunks started to suck on the bottle. Vegeta's whole posture loosened up. Bunny smiled, "I'll leave you guys alone. If you need anything use that cell phone. There is only three numbers on it." Vegeta didn't say anything, just nodded, not taking his eyes off Trunks.

Bulma stirred a little, she felt sore. How long had see been asleep? The last thing she remembered was having a dream that she was about to have of Trunks and Vegeta showing up. She opened her eyes, the room looked different. 'Wait, Vegeta, Trunks. OMG Trunks!' Bulma frantically looked around the room, and her eyes stopped at a figure in the corner sitting in a chair. Her eyes widened at what she saw, Vegeta holding a baby with a bottle in his mouth. She smiled and Vegeta looked up. He realized she was looking at him and he quickly stood up out of his chair. He walked over to the bed, not saying a word, and handed Trunks to her. She smiled at the small boy in her arms. Finally, she could hold her son. She looked at Vegeta and tears glistened in her eyes. "He has your eyes," she said.

"Yea, well he has your appetite, that is bottle number 6," Vegeta said with a smirk. She stuck her tongue out at him. Vegeta leaned down and kissed her on the head. "How are you feeling?" he asked her "Well, I kind of feel like I've been hit by a truck. But it's all worth it," she smiled at Trunks; he was concentrating on his bottle with an intense stare. "Why are you already teaching him to frown?" she laughed. "I have no part in that, he was born a strong warrior, and he knows it," Vegeta said. Bulma giggled, "Vegeta can I ask you something?" "If you must," Vegeta replied. Bulma sighed. "Do you love me?" Vegeta turned his back to her, and stared out the window. "Woman, I have never loved something more in my entire life."

AN: Hope you enjoyed, it's a little shorter than most chapters, but I am running thin on ideas for this one. I mainly wanted this chapter to be about Vegeta and Trunks; because after this, there isn't going to be a lot more of Vegeta showing affection. Tell me what you think!


	19. Chapter 19 Revised

Disclaimer: I own a dog named Goku. But none of these characters.

AN: Hey guys! So we are coming to an end with Three Years and Counting, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I sure did like writing it. I think I did alright considering it was my first fanfic. But even though I am finishing this story, I've decided to write another. It will be called Always a Prince, Never a King (name subject to change). It is going to be an alternate universe story about Vegeta and Bulma of course. But it is going to be a little darker. And some of Vegeta's flashbacks about his childhood will come to fruition in the new story. I am very eager to start it, but I really want all y'all's input on what you want to see in it. Also, I want a cover photo for it too. So if someone is interested in that you can message me here or on Deviantart. Again thank you to all of the people who read Three Years and gave their feedback. I would have not finished it without you! WARNING: This chapter is pretty graphic and there is insinuation of molestation and abuse. THIS DOES NOT MEAN I BELIEVE IT IS OKAY TO DO THAT!

Three Years and Counting

Chapter 19:

There were three days until the androids were due to show up. Bulma had been fretting about it for weeks, and Vegeta was of course training nonstop. She was happy that he was so passionate about the fight coming up, but quite frankly she was exhausted. She was taking care of Trunks basically alone. Vegeta wouldn't even hold him, not even to let her use the bathroom or take a shower. They had had a big falling out because Bulma went behind Vegeta's back and had Trunks tail removed. She wanted Trunks to have a normal life, not to have to hide his tail from people. Vegeta just didn't understand that humans wouldn't understand. And she had a pretty big lie to make up when a paparazzo caught Bulma and Vegeta having a pretty passionate moment in their pool. She couldn't risk people asking why her child had a tail.

She didn't think she could make up a lie big enough to cover the fact that she had not only slept with, but had a baby with an alien. And since Bulma had put out the first clean energy car for Capsule Corp. she was getting more and more publicity. She actually just did a photo shoot for Z Magazine about her father's retirement and her stepping up as the president. Bulma wanted so badly to sit down and talk with Vegeta, but he wouldn't even look at her. She sighed, "This is not how I pictured everything," she said looking down at a picture of Vegeta, her, and Trunks. She was smiling, Trunks was looking a Vegeta, and of course Vegeta had a scowl on his face, "I guess I should have known better."

"Who are you talking to dear?" a voice said behind her. Bulma jumped a little, and turned around to see her mother holding a watering can. "Oh, just myself," Bulma replied. "What's wrong love? You seem down," her mother asked her. "Nothing, it's just, I thought Vegeta would have helped me more with all of this. But he's just so mad that I had Trunks' tail removed. He won't talk to me. And I don't know what to do about it," she said as she caught a tear on her cheek. Bunny put the can down on the table. "Well then, I think you should him talk to you," her mother said. Bulma laughed, "I can't make him do anything mom." "Since when have you, Bulma Briefs, taken no for an answer? I know you better than that," Bunny said putting her hands on her hips.

"Since Vegeta has made it clear that he wants nothing to do with me or Trunks," she said. "Well, I remember a time where he would do everything in his power to avoid you, and you still managed to get through to him," Bunny said. Bulma looked out the window at the ship Vegeta was training in. And she thought about the time she shut the ship down to talk to him. "You know what, you're right," Bulma said, her mother noticed a sparkle come into her eyes. "You may not believe it, honey, but I am always right," Bunny giggled. "Hey, can you watch Trunks for me this afternoon?" Bulma asked. "Well, your father and I were going to go shopping for a dress and tux for a banquet this weekend, but I think we can drag Trunks along if that's okay with you," Bunny said with a smile. "Actually, that would be more than perfect," Bulma said with an evil smile.

2 hours had passed, and Bulmas parents were headed out the door. "Now, we may be gone for a while, so don't worry about putting Trunks to bed. We will do it when we get back," Bunny told Bulma. "Okay, but he needs to be asleep by 8," Bulmas said kissing her mother on the cheek. "Thank you for taking him," she said. "No problem dear, you know I love to show off my favorite Grandchild," Dr. Briefs said. Bulma smiled, "Have fun!" she said as they walked out the door. As soon as her parents were down the drive way Bulma shut the front door and went straight to her Lab. "Alright you son of a bitch, I hope you are ready for what's about to come to you," Bulma said typing in some figures into her computer. She switched on the screen to the ship, there was Vegeta, training so fast that he was popping in and out of vision. He looked like he was on fire. "So what do you have the gravity set on?" she asked squinting to see the number on the screen. It was set to 300 times gravity. "Okay and what is the highest you have ever gone?" she said typing some numbers and a screen of Vegeta's gravity progress popped up. 500 times gravity!? Her eyes widened, "I don't know if I should do this," she began second guessing herself. Then she started thinking of the past 8 months.

She suddenly became angry. So she hacked into the ships system and typed in 550. She counted down 3…2…1… and she looked at the screen, suddenly Vegeta hit the floor. She could see him cussing and she began to laugh. "Okay now what can I do?" she thought, "Oh I know!" She said as she put the gravity back to normal. She looked up at the screen and saw Vegeta stand up. She let him take a few steps and hit another button this time setting it on 450 times gravity. She watched Vegeta as he was forced down to his knee. He crawled to the control board of the ship and right as he was about to shut it off, Bulma decided to throw a virus in it. As Vegeta's hand hit the button it began to spark. And the gravity went haywire; throwing him around in all directions, he hit the wall, then the floor, then the ceiling. Bulma got out of her chair and went into the kitchen and poured her a cup of tea, as she took a sip, she smirked evilly.

"WOMAN!" Vegeta busted into the door breathing heavy. Bulma looked at him innocently, "Oh, the Prince of Saiyans does speak! Are we still doing the woman thing? I thought you were past that." "Woman, the fucking machine is possessed. It needs to be fixed immediately," Vegeta said pointing to the ship. Bulma flipped a page in a magazine. "Yes Vegeta, I know it's broken," she said as she took a sip of tea. "Would you like some tea?" she held up her tea pot and she looked at Vegeta. She could literally see the steam coming off his head. "What do you mean you know it's broken?" he asked dangerously. "Well, you see, I uploaded a virus in the motherboard…Tea?" she smiled. "YOU BITCH!" Vegeta yelled, and the next thing she knew she was pinned to the wall, leaving a dent. Bulmas eyes were wide and she looked into Vegeta's eyes, they were darker than usual. "Let go of me," she said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Why should I? Why should I not kill you were you stand?" Vegeta asked his voice was scaring her. She didn't know what to do, and she began to cry. "Vegeta you are hurting me," she said sounding petrified. Suddenly something snapped in Vegeta and he dropped her. She began gasping for air and sobbing, Vegeta turned his back to her. "Why did you do it?" he asked sounding calm. "Because I couldn't get your attention any other way!" Bulma yelled at him. His back straightened. "I couldn't reach you Vegeta, not physically, not mentally; I didn't know what else to do," she said through her sobs, "Please say something." She looked at him, he didn't look like himself. "What do you want me to say, woman," he said. "I want you to tell me why you are ignoring me!" she cried, Vegeta yelled, "You have mocked me, my honor, and my pride, and my race! Do you realize that?! Or are you too caught up in yourself to see that!?" Bulmas eyes widened and more tears formed.

"How have I done all of those things Vegeta? I have hardly seen you since Trunks was born," Bulma told him. "You did those things by removing my son's tail, and without even asking me!" Vegeta's face was turning red. "Your son? YOUR SON!? How dare you sit there and call him your son!" Bulma yelled. "He is my son, I took part in creating him if you remember that," Vegeta said. "It takes more than creating a human to call them yours Vegeta; you have done absolutely nothing to help me with him. Are you ashamed of him? Are you ashamed of me? As far as I am concerned you are no more Trunks' father than anyone else. He is mine, no one else's," Bulma said standing up. Vegeta raised a hand to slap her, but caught himself before he did so. He saw the fear in her eyes. He never wanted her to flinch away from him, and he truly felt bad about it.

Bulma closed her eyes ready for impact and opened them when nothing happened. "So, you think hitting me is going to make me change what I believe? Does it make you feel more powerful to hit someone weaker than you? The mother of your child to boot," Bulma said. Vegeta's hand dropped. "This does not suit you," he said. "What? What doesn't suit me?" she said confused. "You're acting like trash; I don't have time for these games. I have training to do," Vegeta said turning away to walk towards the door. That comment was Bulma's breaking point. "I am acting like trash? Man, you must have learned compassion from Frieza, because you're acting like a sick sadist!" Bulma yelled. Suddenly Vegeta was in front of her again. "Never, and I mean never compare me to Frieza. If you want to compare me to him, I will show you what you are comparing me to," Vegeta said putting his hands on both sides of her head.

Flashes ran through Bulmas head, violent and dark flashes. Vegeta being abused, Frieza taking his sharp finger nails down Vegeta's back hard enough to draw blood. Vegeta sitting in a tank barely conscious and Frieza staring at him like he were a piece of meat. Frieza wrapping his tail around Vegeta's neck and squeezing until his face was purple, and just as Vegeta was about to give up on breathing Frieza dropping him. Vegeta then being brutally beaten to within an inch of his life, and then being put back in a tank to get him healthy enough to do it all again. But the worst of all, Bulma could see Frieza violating Vegeta, touching him places that are sacred to a person, doing things to him that no one should have to endure. Vegeta took his hands off her head and the flashes stopped. They both opened their eyes, Bulma had tears in hers, and Vegeta's were the darkest she had ever seen them. And she thought she saw tears in them, but he blinked them away. "Vegeta…I am so sorry," Bulma said, "I would have never said those things if I would have known." She began to cry. "Consider this my ending," Vegeta said, stepping away from her. "What do you mean your ending?" Bulma asked. "I am done woman. I am severing the bond," Vegeta said blatantly. Bulma began to cry harder, "You're leaving me? Vegeta you can't!" She didn't get the words out before he was out the door and gone.

AN: Again I want to say, I don't not believe that rape and molestation are okay to do to someone. But I wanted to show just how bad Vegeta had it on Frieza's ship. If you or someone you know is in an abusive relationship, please seek help immediately. Your life is important.


	20. Chapter 20 Revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon Ball Z, and thank god I don't own Dragon Ball GT. I guess I need to add I don't own Dragon Ball S either since that is a thing now.

AN: LAST CHAPTER for Three Years and Counting. I have been having a person Beta this story for me. So check out the revised chapters if you haven't, and shout out to chadtayor020 for being a great Beta! So in the last chapter I left off with Vegeta wanting to sever the bond. The reasoning behind this is I wanted to explain what I imagined is why Vegeta is on such a mad rampage during the Android Saga. I really hate Vegeta in that season, because he lets his ego take over common sense and gets his ass handed to him for being stupid. Anyways that's why. Maybe he was being careless because he felt he didn't have anything to really fight for but his own pride? And since this is the last chapter I am going to leave you all with a surprise! Be sure to check out my description of Always a Prince, Never a King. That is going to be awesome! Shout out to LVR4Trunks-N-Vegeta for helping me brainstorm the new story!

Chapter 20:

Bulma couldn't believe it, how could Vegeta do this to her? After everything they have been through, everything she has done for him? It shouldn't be Vegeta severing the bond with her; she should be severing the bond with him. He's never cared for her or for Trunks. He's never tried to help her with anything. All he did in the relationship was piss her off, or have sex, never once did he ever try to just be happy and make her happy. But what would make her happy? If Vegeta were around all the time Bulma might go mad. But when he's gone all the time then she felt lonely. What did she really want from Vegeta? She couldn't answer that question. And no one could answer it for her. She needed to talk to him as soon as possible.

She ran down the hallway and into Vegeta's room. Nothing was in there, she glanced over at the table where he had left the note last time and it was bare. She turned around and ran out, as she continued down the hallway tears started to form in her eyes. She was thinking about the things she had said to Vegeta. How was she supposed to know that he had been molested by Frieza? She couldn't have known, it's not like Vegeta ever really talked to her about that stuff. Finally she made it to her room and looked around. No sign that Vegeta had even stayed in here at one point. Just all of Bulma's stuff and Trunks' toys scattered about the room. Suddenly she noticed something on her dresser, a small black box. She cocked her head in confusion 'I don't remember having a small black box,' she thought. So she walked over to her dresser and picked it up.

The outside of the box was very small and there was an envelope underneath it with the same beautiful handwriting as before. She looked around to make sure no one was around her and proceeded to open the envelope. The note read: 'Woman, I was going to give this to you at some point, I guess it's an Earthling tradition to buy a ring for your mate. But I will not be returning from this battle, be it from what the boy from the future said and I meet my fate, or even if I live. I can no longer be in your presence. So do what you want with the ring.' Bulma let out a breath, and tears were escaping her eyes. She opened the box and the most beautiful ring set snug in the sleeve. She took it out and put it on her finger, it was a perfect fit. The band was beautiful silver that was so shiny and perfect you could see your reflection in it. Two small diamonds on each side of the much bigger sapphire that was delicately sitting in the middle adorned the ring. The sapphire wasn't too big, but wasn't too small. It looked perfect on her finger.

All the tears Bulma had stored in her eyes started to fall to her face. Her heart felt like it was falling into her stomach and she closed her eyes. "Vegeta?" she said in her head, but there was no response. She felt empty, she felt broken. He wasn't there with her, had he already done it? Had he already severed the bond? She needed to find out. She looked up at the time and it was 9:00am, she had time before the fight. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed her son, "Mom, Trunks and I are going out for a while," Bulma said in a hurry, Bunny smiled, "Okay dear have fun!" Bulma was happy her mother didn't ask questions for once. Once she got outside, she clicked the top of a capsule and threw it. There was a loud bang and a puff of smoke and a glider popped up. Trunks clapped his hands and laughed. She strapped him in and then herself. As she looked around to figure out what direction she was going she sighed to herself, "I really hope Vegeta will talk to me."

As Bulma's ship touched down on the landing point she saw Yamcha and Tien. Once she landed she got out of the ship, and got Trunks out. "Hey guys," Bulma said trying to sound happy. Yamcha greeted her and Tien had a confused looked on his face. Suddenly four more people landed, it was Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo. Bulma looked behind Piccolo to see if maybe Vegeta was standing behind him, but she couldn't see him. Goku walked up to her with a smile on his face, "Hey Bulma! Hey Trunks!" Bulma looked at him confused, "How do you know what his name is?" Goku scratched the back of his head and laughed, "I was there when he was born?" he said nervously. "But…you weren't there when I named him," she said. "Hahaha, well hey, why are you out here? It's going to be really dangerous," Goku said trying to change the subject. Bulma didn't want to let anyone know why she was really out there, so she lied. "I didn't get to see Frieza, I don't want to miss the androids," Bulmas said quickly. Then Piccolo dropped the ball on her. "Where's Vegeta?" he asked asking sounding like he really didn't care.

"I don't know; I haven't seen him in days," Bulma said trying not to look at anyone, so she turned her attention to Trunks. Suddenly a car showed up, and Yajirobi hopped out. After exchanging a few words he handed Goku a bag of senzu beans and flew away. After a few moments his car exploded, and the next thing Bulma knew everyone was gone. After sitting around for after an hour, Bulma was starting to get pissed. So she got in the glider with Yajirobi and flew in the direction she saw them all go in. Finally she found them, as she looked down she saw Vegeta. She smiled and waved and suddenly a purple light was swarming the ship and they crashed. As Bulma was falling she felt arms around her, they felt like Vegeta's but different. She landed on the ground and she started to worry that she couldn't find Trunks. As she looked around, she noticed the mystery boy was holding her son. She thanked him and then looked again for Vegeta. She saw him up above the cliff looking for the android, and anger swelled up in her stomach. 'Why didn't he try and save us?' she thought. Once everyone got their bearings and the mystery kid explained everything Bulma told them who that android was. The rest of the group was trying to figure out a plan and Vegeta was staring angrily at the sky.

Bulma walked up to him and pulled on his arm. He didn't budge. "What the hell, Vegeta? You couldn't have taken the time to save me or your son?" Bulma yelled at him. "Go home," Vegeta said to her. "NO! I need to talk to you!" she yelled. "I SAID GO THE FUCK HOME!" he yelled in her face and flew away. Bulma sighed and tried to look like it didn't bother her. Gohan came up to her and told her that he was going to take her home. She agreed and they left. During the long flight home, she couldn't get him off of her mind. 'Why would he yell at me like that? No matter how mad he has been he has been, he's never gotten in my face and yelled at me.' Tears began to well up in her eyes. Once Gohan dropped her off, she went directly to her room and began to sob. She needed some sleep, she felt so depressed she didn't even want to shower. She got under her covers and cried herself to sleep.

*ONE MONTH LATER*

She hadn't seen him since the Trunks-From-The-Future had gone back to the future. Once he left, Vegeta left too. Goku was gone again, this time permanently. Chi-chi was pregnant, so that had been helping Bulma keep her mind of things. But nothing could keep her mind from Vegeta. She didn't know what to do at this point; she hadn't had any dreams like she did last time Vegeta had left. And no one in her head told her that everything was going to be okay. She had lost weight, and she looked like she had aged some. She was worried if Vegeta actually did come back, he would think she was ugly. She looked down at her now walking baby; he was standing up and looking at the door. He had a very intense look on his face, and Bulma just assumed that he had gas.

Suddenly Trunks started pointing and making noise. Bulma smiled, "What are you trying to say little man?" "Da-da! Da-da!" Trunks said pointing to the door. Bulma's smile dropped, "Aw honey, Daddy isn't here," she said and went to pick him up. Suddenly she heard a deep voice behind her, "Don't be so sure about that." Bulma stopped and her whole body stiffened. "Vegeta?" she said not wanting to look behind her for fear that he wasn't really standing there, and she was going crazy. She heard a grunt and Vegeta pushed off the wall. He walked up in front of her and looked at the child she was hold. "Make arrangements for the brat, we need to talk," he said. Bulma couldn't even get mad she was so shocked.

She went to find her mother and asked her to watch Trunks for a while. She was walking back to her room but she was taking her time. She wanted to talk to Vegeta, but she remembered their last conversation. Next thing she knew she was standing in front of her bedroom door. She opened it slowly and looked around her room. She didn't see him, but then she looked out to her balcony and saw him standing with his arms crossed looking off into the distance. She walked up behind him and cleared her throat. "You don't need to make your presence known; I've felt your ki since you got to the door," Vegeta said not looking at her. "Why are you here?" Bulma asked. Vegeta turned and looked at her, "I think we need to discuss things. Don't you agree?" he said. Bulma nodded and waited for Vegeta to say more. "Why don't you go first," Vegeta suggested, Bulma looked shocked. "Fine…" she said calmly, and then all the anger came out of her mouth that she had been holding in for a long time.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? HOW COULD YOU!? First you don't talk to me after I have your child, then you show me awful memories from your past, and then you leave without saying a word, yell at me again, almost die, and then you proceed to leave again for a month!? Not to mention you sever our bond! I don't understand what I ever did to deserve…" Suddenly there were lips pressing against hers. Vegeta kissed her passionately, sliding his tongue into her mouth, daring her to fight for domination. Bulma pulled away from his lips and looked at him in the eyes, his dark, obsidian, emotionless eyes. She gathered up herself and slapped him as hard as she could. The force behind her slap caused Vegeta to turn his head. He looked back at her and smirked. "I deserved that," he said, took a step forward and began to kiss her again. This time he was not going to let her pull away from him. He put both his hands on her shoulders and took in her lips. Her body was tense and she wasn't kissing him back, Vegeta left her lips and started kissing a trail down her jaw and to her neck. Suddenly he felt Bulmas arms wrap around his neck.

He proceeded to kiss her very deeply, as he slid his tongue into her mouth he heard a purr come from her throat. Vegeta was beginning to feel warmth within his stomach; he had been wanting this for a long time now. Bulma stopped his advances and looked at him. "Did you sever the bond Vegeta? If so, I can't do this with you," she said. "No, I just made a mental wall, I needed time to myself," Bulma heard in her mind. She smiled and got a seductive look on face. She pushed Vegeta back and he let her do so. Once they got to the bed, she put her hands on his shoulders and he sat down. She slowly took her shirt off and began to kiss him. He slid his hand up her back and popped her bra clasp and let her bra fall to her feet, all the while Bulma was sliding his pants off. He took his hands to her breast and began to message the small nubs in the middle. Bulma moaned. She looked at Vegeta and smiled, "I think we should skip the foreplay," her voice sounded low and seductive. Vegeta got a smile on his face and chuckled at her; he grabbed her hands and felt something on her left ring finger. "I am sorry Bulma," Vegeta said. Bulma didn't know what to say, Vegeta had just apologized to her.

"Do what?" Bulma said shocked. Vegeta looked at the beautiful woman standing in front of him. He picked her up and with ease and the next thing she knew she was underneath him, and her skirt was suddenly off and in rags on the ground. "I said that I am sorry," Vegeta said again then he took his erect member and slid it slowly inside of her. She moaned and Vegeta kissed her neck. He picked up his pace and waited for Bulma to clench around him. He flipped her over to her side and slid back into her while he was behind her holding her leg up. Bulma laid her head back onto his shoulder and he leaned down to kiss her. Her moans were going into his mouth, he took his hand to the front of her and started to rub her clit and started to go in and out of her faster. He needed her to cum because he didn't think he was going to be able to control himself much longer. Bulma tightened around him and that was the last straw. She screamed out as they came together.

Vegeta laid on his back and Bulma on her stomach across his chest. "Vegeta?" Bulma said. "Hm," Vegeta replied. "Apology accepted," she said with a smirk on her face. Vegeta began to laugh; a full hearted laugh and it made Bulma feel something inside her chest. She sat up and looked him in the eyes. "I love you, Vegeta. Even though you're an asshole and I can never tell what you are thinking. But I love you. And I promise you, if you ever do what you did over the past few weeks again, I will gather the Dragon Balls, kill you in your sleep, wish you back and kill you again. Understand me?" she said poking him in the chest. "You know, if it weren't for your stupid hair color, tiny power level, and lack of tail; you'd make a decent Saiyan," Vegeta said with a smirk. "My hair is not a stupid color," Bulma said a little offended. Vegeta patted her on the butt and said, "No it's not stupid, it's beautiful. You are beautiful, and you are mine." "You promise?" Bulma said. "On my honor," Vegeta promised. And they both went to sleep.

AN: Alright, that is all! I hope you enjoyed this story! Sorry the beginning of the chapter is a little slow. Please leave feedback!


End file.
